Amber
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fic francés del mismo título escrito por Sedgie. S2 Despues de la muerte de COra - Mientras Regina se hunde en un profunda tristeza después de la muerte de Cora y del alejamiento de su hijo, una visita inesperada podría sacarla de su depresión. Pero, ¿lo querrá ella realmente? Swanqueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas. Emprendemos nueva aventura. Esta vez se trata del fic titulado **_**Amber. **_**El original es francés y su autora es Sedgie (**_**Las flores del mal, Confidente's diary, Apariencia de vacaciones, Nuevo comienzo**_**). Este fic cuenta con 20 capítulos, pero largos. Si alguien lee fics en inglés, puede que les suene el comienzo, porque la propia autora ha señalado que se inspiró en el fic "A Queen and her Lady" de StarvingLunatic. Yo no me he leído el fic inglés, pero este solo tiene 10 capítulos, por lo que he de suponer que aunque esté inspirado, el francés va mucho más allá. Por supuesto tiene el sello de su escritora, tramas llenas de sentimientos y muy emotivas. Adelanto que vamos a pasarlo mal en muchas ocasiones. Espero que os guste y comentéis.**

Desespero

¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

Sentada en el borde de su cama, las persianas echadas, el silencio reinando, Regina estaba sola. Habría podido acostumbrarse: desde que la maldición se hubo roto, Henry había desertado de la mansión, dejándola sola y desamparada.

Solo su madre había atravesado sus muros…Pero ahora, ella se había ido para siempre. La magia no podía resucitar a los muertos, lo había aprendido a las malas hacía mucho tiempo, y aunque la idea de resucitar a su madre se le había pasado por la cabeza, sabía que era imposible.

Ya hacía una semana…Le parecía una eternidad. Desde ese día no había salido de su casa, prefiriendo la penumbra que ofrecía sus persianas cerradas a la luz del pueblo y a las miradas insistentes y despectivas de sus habitantes. Sí, era mejor así, encerrarse en su casa antes que enfrentarse a los demás.

La muerte de su madre era para ella una verdadera traición, una más por parte de Snow, pero mientras que hubiera podido dejarse hundir en una espiral de venganza y cólera, prefirió entregarse a la fatiga y a la lasitud.

Después, el alejamiento de Henry acabó por hundirla. Su marcha definitiva y sin regreso posible hacia la familia que encarnaba todo lo que ella ostentaba, todo por lo que ella había luchado y por lo que había lanzado esa maldición que había puesto boca abajo la vida de todos y cada uno.

Henry se había ido y ciertamente nunca más volvería por su propia voluntad. ¿Por qué lo haría? Había encontrado a su madre biológica, tenía a su padre biológico, a sus abuelos con quienes había establecido unos lazos sorprendentes. Tenía una familia estable, una casa, una ciudad, una nueva vida a la que parecía aclimatarse muy fácilmente y sin problema.

Ella ya no era nada: ni una madre, ni una hija, ni una alcaldesa, ni siquiera una reina. Sí, aquí, ella ya no era nada. Y nadie se preocuparía por ella, pasara lo que le pasara.

Como prueba, hacía más de una semana que no había puesto un pie fuera de casa. Para ser exactos, desde que le había dado un último homenaje a su madre en el panteón familiar. Después de haber intercambiado algunas palabras con Rumpel, aún estaba embriagada de dolor y de cólera, pero una vez en casa, el silencio y la soledad la envolvieron, se había dado por vencida. ¿Para qué serviría intentar nada si todos los intentos no habían hecho sino retrasar lo inevitable? ¿No habían hecho sino alejar a su hijo? ¿No habían hecho sino excluirla un poco más?

Había perdido, y lo mejor que podía hacer era rendirse. ¿Sería condenada? ¿Asesinada o encarcelada? ¿Henry mostraría algo de interés por su suerte o sería él quien dejaría caer la hoja de la guillotina?

Solo porque no conocía aún la respuesta a esa pregunta no había ido todavía a casa de los Charming a entregarse. No, había preferido exiliarse en su casa, no imponer su presencia a los ciudadanos. Solo se alimentaba con los platos que cocinaba con los ingredientes que hacía aparecer con su magia.

Porque su "buena" decisión de no volver a utilizar magia era para mostrarle a Henry que era capaz de cambiar, pero ahora, cuando él ni siquiera intentaba salvarla, ¿qué interés habría?

Así que, bastaba invocar algunos hechizos básicos para hacer aparecer la comida y saciar su hambre, aunque cada vez estaba menos deseosa de comer.

Ciertamente, una lenta degradación de su estado se dejaba ver: al principio, se paseaba por las estancias de la mansión como un león en su jaula, después dejó las estancias prescindibles y se conformó con las tres esenciales: el cuarto de baño, la cocina y su habitación. Y finalmente, desde hacía dos días, incluso desechó la cocina y su horno, prefiriendo comer en su cama la comida que, en otras circunstancias, le habría prohibido a su hijo. Pero ahora daba igual…

Y hoy tampoco se saltaría la regla: vestida con su pijama de satén gris antracita, leía un libro que nunca había tenido tiempo de leer.

Y cuando se imaginaba pasar un enésimo día en su habitación, un sonido que no había escuchado desde hacía tiempo resonó en su cabeza. Le llevó unos segundos comprender que era el timbre de la entrada. Se incorporó y bajó, un poco deprisa, a la entrada. Al pasar por delante del gran espejo, vio su lamentable reflejo y con un movimiento de muñeca, su silueta cambió para ajustarse en un conjunto pantalón y blusa de satén negro. En una fracción de segundo, se imaginó a Henry detrás de la puerta queriendo saber de ella, hablar con ella…

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al ver a Emma. La bella rubia se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de Regina se había eclipsado tan rápido como la puerta estuvo abierta.

«Regina»

«Miss Swan» dijo ella en un tono neutro y monótono.

«Yo…Vengo porque…en fin, yo…»

«Miss Swan, ¡no tiene nada mejor que hacer!» soltó la bella morena

«Pues sí»

Herida, se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, cuando Emma la atajó violentamente con la mano

«Stop, ok, lo siento. He venido a buscar algunas cosas para Henry»

«Algunas…cosas…» esbozó Regina, desalentada por los malos modales por pate de una mujer que se supone que era una princesa, pero que tenía tanta clase como los ogros más bárbaros.

«Sí, ropa. Henry…ya no le queda mucho que ponerse encima…»

Regina frunció el ceño antes de suspirar

«Por supuesto, él no ha podido venir, porque…»

«Porque…¡porque tenía tarea!» dijo demasiado rápido Emma para ser creíble.

Pero Regina no se lo tragó. Todo lo que había comprendido era que su hijo rechazaba verla o hablar con ella. Que ni siquiera quería tomarse la molestia de venir a la casa que, hacía tan solo unas semanas, era también la suya.

Sin una palabra más, abrió la puerta, para dejarle ver a Emma que era bienvenida al interior. Esta última entró y fue golpeada por la penumbra de las estancias: persianas bajadas o cortinas echadas, luces apagadas…

«¿Miss Swan?»

«¿Hm?» dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos

«Ya sabe dónde se encuentra su habitación»

Emma abrió los ojos como platos ante tanta dejadez por parte de la mujer que había sabido mostrar, no hace mucho tiempo, un ardor y una grandeza sin igual.

¿Euh…qué?»

«Su habitación, Miss Swan, ¿sabe o no donde se encuentra?»

«Sí…sí»

«Bien»

Sin una palabra más, se encaminó a la cocina, dejando a Emma sola en el hall. La joven, desorientada, no tuvo otra elección que subir sola a la habitación de su hijo. Evidentemente, sabía dónde estaba, sabía cómo era y sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, se vio invadida por un sentimiento de remordimiento: la habitación estaba intacta, la cama estaba hecha, los juguetes parecían esperar a su propietario, algunos libros de la escuela sobre el escritorio. Recorriendo con su mirada las estanterías, no pudo evitar una sonrisa enternecida: figuritas de dragón, libros de ciencia…Después un objeto que captó su atención: una foto de Regina y Henry, sonrientes, parecía mostrar una época de plenitud, de dulzura y de amor. Algo que Regina no había dejado ver desde hacía un tiempo y que Henry había querido buscarlo fuera, al lado de su madre biológica.

Tomo la foto en su mano y esbozó una sonrisa al ver a Henry y su carita inundada de felicidad mientras que Regina mostraba una rostro más sereno, más agradable.

Lo volvió a soltar antes de recorrer la estancia con la mirada: pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera parado ahí, aunque una fina capa de polvo probaba que nadie había entrado hacía algún tiempo.

Sacudió la cabeza antes de dirigirse al armario y sacar algunas prendas: ropa interior, chaquetas y zapatos. Después, salió del cuarto no sin una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta. Aún en un mórbido silencio, bajó hasta el hall donde Regina la esperaba.

«Bien, creo que lo tengo todo» Regina abrió la puerta, sin una palabra y Emma salió, cuando se giró…

«Regina, ¿es…» la puerta le dio en las narices sin ceremonias «Ok…» Ella se quedó parada unos segundos, no se esperaba desde luego ser puesta en la calle de esa forma. Dio un paso hacia delante para tocar, pero se contuvo, prefiriendo volver a su coche.

Regina se quedó unos segundos con la mano en la puerta antes de mover la cabeza y volver a su habitación. La visita inesperada de Emma había reavivado el doloroso estado en el que se encontraba: sola y sin nadie. Mientras que los Charming estaban juntos, en familia, celebrando seguramente su victoria.

Es más le asombraba que su casa no hubiera sido invadida por los habitantes exaltados o por los Charming enarbolando su ética y sus buenos argumentos para encerrarla o incluso desterrarla.

Porque ella había pensado en la huida, sí. Huir de Storybrooke, de sus habitantes y de todo lo que el pueblo le inspiraba en ese momento, pero no era capaz, aún no. A pesar de la decepción, aún sentía un ínfimo lazo con Henry. Cierto, él ya no quería verla, pero tampoco había lanzado una _vendetta_ contra ella. Varias veces, incluso, la había defendido, evitándole la muerte.

Pensaba que, quizás, una brizna de esperanza subsistía, aunque esas últimas semanas ella y su madre habían expandido el miedo y el terror por la ciudad, intentando matar a Snow y Emma más veces de las que era humanamente posible hacerlo.

Mirándolo todo con perspectiva, ella sabía que su madre se había aprovechado de ella, de la vulnerabilidad que siempre había tenido frente a ella, o incluso de sus sentimientos por Henry. Pero también acababa de perder a la única persona de su familia que le quedaba. Y verla, en esos últimos minutos, con esa sonrisa y su mirada llena de amor hacia ella, como nunca se la había dirigido en su vida.

Eso era lo que lamentaba. Ciertamente hubiera querido no verlo, para no arrepentirse de ese último gesto que le costó la vida a su madre. Su madre y su corazón…Verla por primera vez mirarla como la cosa más bella del mundo…Que la viera como su hija por la única y última vez.

Pero eso le fue arrancado por culpa de Snow, una vez más. Pero esta vez, Regina estaba cansada de luchar, cansada de querer una venganza que ya no le aportaría nada porque ya no esperaba nada de nadie. Incluso su hijo se apartaba de ella.

* * *

Y los días pasaron, ella ya no los contaba. Es más, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Yendo y viniendo como un alma en pena por su propia casa, incluso ya no lograba pensar con claridad. Ya no era sino la sombra de sí misma, dejándose caer tanto física como moralmente: ya casi ni se vestía, sus cabellos ya no eran sino un campo de batalla que evocaban sus noches agitadas y poco reconfortantes, una ligera pérdida de peso y oscuras ojeras se dibujaban bajo sus ojos testigos de que ya no comía sino lo justo para mantenerse con vida.

Sus días eran monótonos y sin interés. ¿Salir? ¿Por qué hacerlo? La gente huiría de ella, cambiarían de acera, sospecharían de que algo tramaba para volver sus vidas un infierno, llamarían en su ayuda a los Charming y estos aparecerían en sus grandes caballos para vencer el Mal.

Solo que el Mal ya había sido vencido…Ellos habían ganado, hoy estaba lo bastante lúcida como para darse cuenta de ello. Y para darse cuenta también de que, a fin de cuentas, siempre habían ganado. Sí, desde el principio, ellos ganaban y ella, ella no había nacido sino para perder: perder a su amor, a su padre, su vida, a su madre y finalmente a su hijo.

Y hundida en esos lúgubres meandros, oyó el timbre, provocándole a la bella morena un sobresalto. Gruñó y descendió a regañadientes mientras la persona insistía pesadamente presionando frenéticamente el timbre.

Sin ni siquiera preocuparse de su apariencia, ni esconder su pijama y el estado de sus cabellos, abrió la puerta, sin gran esperanza y no se sorprendió de ver allí a Emma, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

«Hey, hola…»

«Miss Swan»

«¿Cómo se…euh, parece…¿se encuentra bien?»

«¿Qué quiere?»

«Euh…» sacó de sus bolsillo trasero un pequeño papel «Yo tengo…una lista. Henry va a comenzar las clases y le faltan sus libros»

Regina, una vez más, se separó para dejar entrar a la joven. Una vez más Emma se sorprendió por la pesada atmosfera que reinaba en el interior: hacía frío, estaba oscuro y un ligero olor a cerrado reinaba. ¿Desde cuándo no había aireado? ¿O simplemente abierto las cortinas?

«Regina, ¿va todo bien?»

«Conoce el camino» dijo Regina antes de desaparecer por el pequeño salón, el mismo en el que la bella morena la recibió cuando se conocieron.

Emma entonces subió a la habitación de su hijo y entró una vez más. Se dirigió hacia las estanterías y se puedo a buscar los libros, pero sin encontrar los adecuados. Así que bajó y fue a tocar a la puerta del salón.

«¿Regina? Regina, yo…necesito su ayuda, por favor»

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Regina abrió la puerta

«¿Y ahora qué?»

«Yo…no encuentro los libros»

La bella morena puso los ojos en blanco y subió, a regañadientes, los escalones seguida por Emma. En el umbral de la puerta, se paró, se dio la vuelta y extendió la mano para que Emma le diera la lista, lo que ella hizo. Después de una rápida lectura, Regina le tendió la lista.

«Sobre la mesa, a la izquierda, los tres primeros libros »

Emma se dio cuenta de que la mujer ni siquiera puso un pie en la habitación. Así que ella lo hizo, entró de nuevo y se dirigió hacia el escritorio. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Regina ya no estaba.

«Super…» suspiró la bella rubia inclinándose sobre la pila de libros. Como le había dicho Regina, cogió los tres primeros de la pila y algo se cayó de entre los libros. Se agachó y cogió lo que parecía ser una foto. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Regina con los cabellos más cortos, como el día en que se habían conocido, sosteniendo en brazos a un bebé de aproximadamente un mes. Su rostro estaba iluminado por una gran sonrisa que no le conocía. Parecía feliz, radiante, risueña…Como una madre que hubiera dado a luz a la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

Emma metió la foto en su bolsillo y salió de la habitación, no sin haber cerrado la puerta tras ella. Bajó y, como la primera vez, Regina la esperaba en el hall. Antes de que Emma pudiera pronunciar la mínima palabra, Regina abrió la puerta.

«Bien…Gracias otra vez…» Pero antes de traspasar la puerta, y para no encontrarse otra vez de cara con una puerta cerrada, se detuvo junto antes y se dio la vuelta hacia la joven mujer. «Regina, ¿está bien?»

Pensando que non obtendría respuesta, se sorprendió al ver que la joven alzaba la mirada hacia ella

«¿Qué importancia tiene?»

Emma habría preferido que no le hubiera respondido…Porque su respuesta la alarmaba más de lo que habría pensado.

Generalmente tan fuerte e imponente, ya no era sino la sombra de sí misma: famélica, la piel diáfana y la mirada perdida en el vacío. Parecía derrotista, ¿incluso suicida? No, nunca intentaría quitarse la vida, aunque solo fuera por Henry.

«Regina, si usted…»

«Adiós Miss Swan»

No le dejó elección. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y sacando pecho, Regina avanzó hacia Emma que no pudo sino retroceder algunos pasos, encontrándose de repente fuera, y algunos segundos más tarde, la puerta se cerró. Entonces, Emma suspiró, apretando los libros contra ella, antes de volver a su coche.

Otra vez, la visita fue breve y las palabras secas.

Otra vez, después de la marcha de la joven, Regina subió a su habitación para desaparecer.

* * *

Emma regresó al apartamento que compartía con sus padres y Henry. Y aunque le sitio era exiguo, Snow y David no eran de la idea de mudarse, o de dejar de lado a su hija. Pero ahora que todo se había calmado, querían encontrar algo más grande para acoger a su hija, su nieto y, por qué no, a su yerno.

Y aunque David todavía tenía ilusión de volver a su mundo, Emma se abstenía. Sin embargo, sabía que su hijo estaba entusiasmado con la idea de montar a caballo y perseguir a los ogros en la tierra de su reino, pero ella, verdaderamente no soñaba con eso. Había podido tener un adelanto de "su" mundo y no le había "encantado"

«Emma, has tardado, íbamos a pasar a la mesa» dijo Snow, delantal anudado a la cintura, moviéndose por la cocina

«Sí, lo siento, he pasado por casa de Regina»

En ese momento, un tintineo de cristal se oyó: Snow acababa de dejar caer algunos platos en el fregadero.

«¿Por casa…de Regina? Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Porque la clases comienzan en unos días y Henry tenía sus libros en casa de Regina»

«Yo le habrías dado otros, lo sabes»

«Está bien, no es un drama, no es más _que_ Regina» resopló ella dejándose caer sobre una silla.

«¿_Que _Regina? ¿Debo recordarte que, hace unas semanas, casi nos mata a todos?»

«Sí, eso…Pienso que no podré olvidarlo ya que no dejáis de hablar de ello, sobre todo a Henry, contándole sin cesar lo que podría haber pasado en la tienda de Gold» dijo ella sarcásticamente

«No le machacamos con esa historia, es él quien lo pide»

«¿Le has hablado también de la manera en que manipulaste a Regina para que matase a su propia madre? ¿O por casualidad te has saltado esa parte?»

«¿Qué te pasa hoy? ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?»

«No, nada, solo que…no, nada. Voy a darle sus libros a Henry»

Sin decir nada más, subió a la planta de arriba, a la habitación que compartía con su hijo. Este estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, hojeando el libro que le había regalado Snow y con el que todo había comenzado.

«Hey…»

«¡Hey! ¿Qué son esos libros?»

«Los tuyos. Tienes clases mañana»

«¿Tú…has ido a buscarlos a casa de Regina?» como si eso fuera una hazaña

«Sí» ella se sentó en la cama a su lado.

«¿Y ella no te ha hecho nada?»

«¿Qué quieres que me haga?»

«Bah, no lo sé….Es la reina malvada, después de todo…»

Emma esbozó una mueca

«Sí, también es tu madre»

«Tú eres mi madre. Y Neal, mi padre. Por cierto, ¿cuándo va a venir a vivir con nosotros?»

«Viv…Ehhh, para el carro. Ni hablar de que tu padre venga acá. No hay sitio»

«Bah, ¡solo tiene que dormir contigo!» dijo con una gran sonrisa

«Henry…»

«¿Qué?»

«Sabes que tu padre y yo hemos acabado»

«Pero os dejasteis por razones equivocadas. ¡Si August no le hubiera dicho nada, ahora segaríais juntos, estoy seguro!»

«No puedes estar seguro, ni yo tampoco. Pero, ha llovido mucho desde entonces y hoy él está con Tamara. Y yo, no siento el deseo de que eso cambie»

«…»

«Henry, no me hagas eso, por favor»

«¿Hacer qué? Tengo el derecho de decir que quiero que mis padres vuelvan a estar juntos, ¿no?»

«Claro, pero no quiere decir que se lleve a cabo. Amé a Neal, naciste de ese amor, pero ya hace 11 años y ya no siento por él lo que sentía en el pasado»

«…»

«Tú…deberías ir a ver a Regina»

«¿Por qué?»

«Ella…yo creo que no está bien. Lo sabes, acaba de perder a su madre y…creo que se siente sola»

«Mira esto…» Él le enseñó uno de los dibujos del libro que mostraba a la Reina Malvada lanzando la Maldición Oscura «A causa de esto, todo cambió. Ella es malvada, siempre lo ha sido. Nunca ha hecho nada por los demás. Solo por ella, su cólera y su venganza»

«Las cosas no son siempre tan sencillas, mucho menos el resumen que hace ese libro. Y te recuerdo que sin esa maldición, tú no habrías visto la luz…»

«…si fuera el precio a pagar para que todo fuese normal»

Emma estaba muy triste al ver que su hijo veía las cosas de forma tan radical, pero en un sentido, ¿cómo culparlo? Regina lo había hecho pasar por un loco, llevándolo incluso a la terapia de Archie, ella casi lo mata por miedo a perderlo…

Ella había hecho cosas horribles por venganza y cólera…Pero la mujer que veía desde hace dos semanas no reflejaba en nada a la mujer cruel y sin alma que era antes.

«Henry, deberías de todas maneras ir a verla, al menos una vez…solo para decirle hola»

«¿Por qué? Estoy bien aquí con vosotros»

No servía de nada insistir. De momento, él vivía aún en su mundo casi perfecto desde la caída de Regina y la muerte de Cora. Hook estaba en paradero desconocido y, había que reconocerlo, nadie se preocupaba por eso.

¿Pero Regina? Manipulada por su madre, por sus sentimientos exacerbados, tanto de amor como de odio, la habían conducido a hacer malas elecciones y juntarse con malas personas…Y, evidentemente, las oportunidades que se le habían concedido habían volado como el humo, Regina no podía pretender un honorable perdón por parte de los habitantes.

Todos los habitantes seguían ciegamente a los Charming, y estos no estaban muy predispuestos a hacer un esfuerzo. Sin embargo, Snow había sido el detonante del desasosiego y de la depresión en la que se encontraba Regina. Ella había matado a su propia madre mientras que pensaba que la estaba salvando.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Cora hubiera recuperado su corazón y se hubiera vuelto la madre atenta y cariñosa que tenía que haber sido desde el principio? Ellas seguramente habrían tenido que pagar por sus crímenes, se las habría desterrado con seguridad del pueblo…Pero al menos se habrían reencontrado, juntas, madre e hija.

Hoy, Regina cargaba con el peso del asesinato no intencionado de su madre, cuando tuvo el tiempo justo de ver el verdadero rostro de su madre antes de que partiera definitivamente, dejando a Regina sola.

Y aunque podría haberse hundido en la cólera y arrasar todo a su paso, al menos es lo que los Charming habían pensado, ella se había hecho olvidar, encerrada en su mansión como una reina caída y desterrada de un reino.

Sí, Emma tenía que reconocerlo, ver a Regina en ese estado la asustaba más que verla en plena posesión de sus poderes y devastando las calles de Storybrooke.


	2. Chapter 2

Una visita inesperada

Las horas y después los días pasaron, Regina aún encerrada en su mansión. Iba y venía de su habitación a la cocina, a veces se paraba en el salón para buscar algo que leer, ya que se tragaba las páginas con endiablada rapidez.

Y esa mañana no era una excepción: después de despertarse tarde, se dirigió a la cocina para su tradicional café de la mañana. Y mientras este se preparaba, escuchó un sonido no familiar en su entorno cerrado: como si arañaran una puerta.

Se puso recta, intentando concentrarse en el ruido para seguirlo. La condujo hasta la puerta de la entrada. Lentamente, agarró el pomo, giró la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta violentamente para dejar aparecer….¡nada! Desplazó su mirada hasta la calle, pero nada ni nadie. Frunció el ceño antes de volver a cerrar la puerta y volver a su café.

¿El encierro le estaría jugando malas pasadas en su mente? ¿Comenzaba a perder la cabeza, sola en esa casa teniendo como única compañía al aire y al polvo que se acumulaba?

Los minutos pasaron y con su café en la mano volvió a su habitación. Pero en medio de las escaleras, el ruido sospechoso resonó de nuevo. Frunciendo el ceño, dejó su taza, el ruido era más persistente, entonces se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada. Pegó su oreja a la puerta, los arañazos cesaron. Entonces abrió la puerta y nada otra vez. Pero su mirada fue atraída por algunas marcas en la parte baja de su puerta. Se arrodilló y vio señales de arañazos que habían cortado una esquina y fisurado la madera.

Que o quienquiera que fuese tenía una navaja o zarpas bien afiladas. Cerró la puerta diciéndose que si las ratas comenzaban ya a invadir su jardín o su casa, era que esta estaba en peor estado de lo que ella pensaba.

Cuando volvió a las escaleras escuchó el ruido en su jardín, en la parte de atrás de la casa. Volvió a fruncir el ceño y se dirigió hacia uno de sus ventanales y entreabrió las cortinas. Un rayo de luz invadió el salón, rasgando la penumbra del ambiente. Casi tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos ante el hiriente contraste.

Cuando se hubo acostumbrado al cambio, recorrió con la mirada una parte de su jardín. Al no ver nada, desvió la mirada, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio una forma oscura desplazarse. Intrigada, abrió el ventanal, dejando entrar una ligera brisa no innecesaria. Salió y dio unos pasos en el exterior, lo justo para ver uno de sus parterres de flores destrozado: las flores habían sido arrancadas, desperdigadas por el suelo, y enormes agujeros decoraban ahora el parterre.

«Pero, ¿qué….»

Y cuando ya se estaba imaginando un inmenso castor en su jardín, una forma oscura y peluda apareció en su campo de visión.

«¡Eres tú!» chilló ella casi de alivio al constatar que no se trataba ni de una rata ni de un castor, sino sencillamente de un cachorro vagabundo y mugriento «¡Fuera de mi jardín!» gritó ella, pero el cachorro, todavía con una pobre flor saliendo de su hocico, se acercó agitando la cola, prueba de que la potente voz, habitualmente fuerte de la Reina Malvada no le había dado miedo.

«¡Márchate! ¡Rápido!» dijo ella agitando los brazos para darle miedo…Pero nada surtió efecto, el cachorro se sentó e inclinó la cabeza a un lado como si intentara comprender porque la joven mujer parecía tan agitada por su presencia.

«Pero, ¿no te vas a ir?» dio algunos pasos hacia afuera, hasta tocar con sus pies desnudos la hierba. El cachorro se levantó e hizo algunos movimientos como si quisiera jugar, sin tomarse en serio las advertencias de la joven. Esta última, visiblemente cansada, recurrió a una última solución: alzó su mano, con la palma hacia arriba, e hizo aparecer una bola de fuego «¡Vete! ¡Márchate!»

El cachorro entonces se asustó y huyo hacia un seto. Regina mantuvo su bola de fuego en la mano algunos segundos, por si acaso, pero al ver que no volvía, la atenuó hasta hacerla desaparecer del todo. Una vez segura de que el animal se había ido, volvió al interior, cerró el ventanal y corrió de nuevo las cortinas.

Se masajeó dulcemente las sienes, sintiendo despuntar una migraña. Antes de subir, cogió su taza. El día pasó y se sorprendió, algunas furtivas veces, mirando por la ventana de su habitación para comprobar si el invasor se había ido definitivamente. Cada vez que lo hacía, sentía un pinchazo en el corazón al ver que ya no había nadie. Para ser sinceros, eso no debía sorprenderle: ¿quién querría quedarse a su lado? Ella, una oscura bruja, una reina caída y detestada por todos. Incuso un simple cachorro se alejaba de ella.

Con ese pensamiento se durmió esa noche.

Al día siguiente, no llevaba ni dos minutos sentada en la cama cuando oyó abajo unos ligeros ladridos de cachorro. Intentando desentenderse de los gemidos del cachorro, se hundió en la lectura de su libro, pero pronto se exasperó.

Entonces se levantó y, a través de la ventana, constató que el cachorro había vuelto a su jardín.

Suspiró y se dijo que si no le hacía caso, se iría. Pero al caer la noche, cuando después de un relajante baño, regresó a la cama, no pudo evitar echar un rápido vistazo por la ventana, solo para ver que el cachorro estaba allí. Exasperada, abrió la ventana

«¡Márchate!»

El cachorro, contento por volver a tener la atención de la joven mujer, se levantó y movió su cola de alegría mientras daba vueltas sobre sí mismo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco

«Por el amor de Dios,…¡Márchate! ¡Sal de mi jardín! ¡Vete a romper y destruir el de otra persona!»

¿Sería una mala pasada de los vecinos? Dos días después de la muerte de su madre, tuvo que hacer frente a los vándalos que habían lanzado decenas de huevos contra su puerta, arruinando el felpudo y las plantas colindantes. Tuvo que esperar a la noche para salir y limpiarlo todo.

Dos días más tarde tuvo que limpiar de su blanca fachada unos grafitis. Felizmente, la magia ayudó a borrar las persistentes marcas.

Había pensado colocar una especie de escudo alrededor de su casa para que nadie pudiera introducirse, pero, en su interior, aún tenía la esperanza de que su hijo quisiera verla, aunque fueran unos minutos. Y era por eso que ninguna barrera había sido invocada. Pero al ver a ese perro usurpando sus flores, lamentaba su decisión.

Después, cuando a lo lejos resonó un rugido y vio algunas nubes negras, ella, entonces, sonrió y se giró hacia el cachorro

«Si insistes, te vas a llevar una buena ducha…lo que realmente no será un lujo. Dios sabe cuánto tiempo estás en las calles y lo que transportas en tu pelaje…»

Entonces, el cachorro ladró, ese tipo de ladrido de cachorro no seguro de sí mismo, eso la hizo sonreír, pero no se derrumbó. El viento comenzó a soplar y el cielo se oscureció rápidamente. Ella cerró la ventana y lanzó una última ojeada al cachorro antes de ir a acostarse.

Algunas horas más tarde, se despertó de sobresalto por un relámpago seguido de un atronador rugido. De forma mecánica, se dirigió a la ventana y miró por el cristal: con esa lluvia infernal, era casi imposible distinguir nada en el jardín. Aunque entrecerrara los ojos, no veía nada. Ni se le pasaba la cabeza salir con ese tiempo, creyó que el perro, esperando que no fuera idiota, se había refugiado en algún sitio resguardado.

Entonces volvió a dormirse, pero no concilió un sueño tranquilo debido a la tormenta que en el exterior se desataba.

Al día siguiente, constató que la tormenta había hecho algunos destrozos: sus flores estaban destruidas y su manzano tenía una rama en el suelo. Y en medio de todo ese desastre, el cachorro destacaba, sentado.

«No puede ser verdad…» suspiró Regina.

Se vistió y bajó al salón para abrir la puerta y ver mejor lo que había pasado: el viento había desperdigado hojas y flores cortadas por todo el jardín, el manzano prácticamente ya no tenía hojas, y el cachorro tenía un color gris marrón entre el lodo acumulado en sus pelos y la mugre ya presente anteriormente.

El cachorro intentó acercarse, pero Regina lo detuvo

«No, no. No te muevas. Dios sabe lo que tienes en ese pelaje. No eres sino un parasito con patas»

El cachorro bamboleó su cabeza de izquierda a derecha como si intentara comprender las palabras de la joven mujer, después lloriqueó temblequeando. Regina se mordió el labio inferior e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

«¿Crees de verdad que no tengo otra cosa que hacer sino que ocuparme de un perro? ¿De verdad? Tengo mármol, cristal y sofás de cuero de un valor inestimable en esta casa. ¿Crees de verdad que un perro callejero vale la pena?»

Como toda respuesta, el perro ladró, como para convencer a la señorita. Y al cabo de largos minutos mirándose en silencio, Regina se rindió.

«Bien, bien. Venga, acércate»

Ella se arrodilló y el perro vaciló unos segundos antes de acercarse. Ella tendió la mano que él olisqueó antes de frotar su cabeza contra su palma.

«Ni hablar de que entes tal y como estás»

Lo cogió con el brazo estirado, manteniéndolo lo bastante alejado de ella para que no la manchase y se dirigió tan rápido como pudo hasta el baño de la planta baja.

Metió al cachorro en la bañera y abrió el agua templada.

«No tengo champú para perros, así que olerás a manzana» dijo ella haciendo caer el gel en el pelaje del perro. El agua se coloreó de un marrón que sacó un mueca de asco a la joven «Es asqueroso» Ella frotó dulcemente al cachorro que se relajó un poco ante las tiernas atenciones de la joven. Después, suavemente, el perro se estiró sobre el lomo, ofreciendo su vientre redondeado de bebé a Regina que entonces sonrió y se puso a devolverle su forma canina al cachorro.

Al cabo de tres lavados intensos, se dio cuenta de que sin el negro que llevaba encima, el cachorro era de un color atípico: entre el rojo el marrón, más claro de lo que ella había pensado.

«Bien, ¡qué sorpresa!…Después de todo pareces ser un perro»

Lo sacó de la bañera cubriéndolo con una toalla y lo frotó. El perro, todo despeinado, se dejó hacer antes de querer saltar de los brazos de la joven.

«Oh, no, no. No irás a ninguna parte hasta que no estés completamente limpio y seco. Ven aquí»

El cachorro dejó de pelear y se dejó llevar hasta la cocina donde Regina le sirvió un tazón de agua fresca. El cachorro corrió hacia él, señal de que no había bebido desde hacía días. Regina no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo cuidar de un animal: comida, cuidados, higiene…El único animal del que se había ocupado hacía bastante tiempo era su caballo, Rocinante. Pero nada que ver con un perro.

Se quedó unos segundos mirando cómo el perro bebía hasta saciar su sed, antes de decidirse a salir. Evidentemente, ni hablar de sacar la nariz fuera para coger su coche que, de todas maneras, podría tener sus ruedas pinchadas. Ella no podía tampoco ir por la calle, se arriesgaría a ser lapidada…

Tomó al perro en sus brazos y en una nube de humo violeta, desapareció.


	3. Chapter 3

Ayuda providencial

Desapreció en una nube violeta para aparecer en la consulta del doctor Hopper. Pongo, sorprendido por tal entrada, ladró, lo que advirtió a su amo de la presencia de un extraño. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Regina, en mitad de la estancia, con un cachorro en los brazos.

«¿Re…Regina?»

«Doctor»

«Hace…hace mucho tiempo. No hemos tenido la ocasión de vernos desde…» balbuceó él.

«Déjese de cortesías, que además, son totalmente superfluas e hipócritas»

«¿Hipócritas? Regina, creo que soy uno de los pocos habitantes que todavía se preocupa por usted»

«¡Ah, sí! Me he dado cuenta por sus incontables visitas, es verdad» dijo ella sarcásticamente

«Regina, los hechos son…»

«No importa. No estoy aquí para un ajuste de cuentas. He venido a pedirle algunos consejos»

«¿Sobre?»

«Él» dijo ella tendiendo el cachorro hacia el hombre que lo cogió con dulzura.

«Oh…Es mono…» Él lo miró por todos lados antes de esbozar una sonrisa

«¿Qué?»

«Pues que no es "él", sino "ella"»

«¿Es una hembra?»

«Exacto. Su porte y sus rasgos me hacen pensar que es un Golden Retriever…pero creo que está cruzado con alguna otra raza»

«¿Está…bien de salud?»

«Visiblemente sí. Quizás un poco delgada, pero…no soy veterinario»

«Al tener un perro, pensé que usted sería el más adecuado a darme algunos consejos, sobre todo sobre la comida…»

«Regina, ¿es su perro?»

«¿Qué? Oh, no, lo he encontrado en el jardín»

«Si no desea quedársela, puedo darla en adopción…»

«…¡No! En fin…no, yo…yo me encargaré si así lo decidiera. De momento, solo me gustaría saber si…está bien»

«¿Por qué no va al refugio? Sabrán aconsejarle mejor que yo»

«…»

«¿Regina?»

«Yo…Estar fuera no es una buena idea, la gente es…no se sienten seguros en mi presencia. Y para ser sinceros, cuanto menos contacto con ellos, mejor me porto»

«Oh…¿Desea que vaya yo en su lugar?»

«¿Haría eso? ¿De verdad?

«Regina, nunca he sido su enemigo. Siempre he creído en usted»

La joven se acordó de un tiempo en que ella le confiaba todo, cuando trabajaban juntos para que dejara la magia. Hoy, esa promesa estaba obsoleta, pero la confianza que él parecía tener en ella estaba intacta, a pesar de todo lo que haya podido hacer en esos últimos tiempos sobre todo cuando estuvo con su madre.

«Bien, voy a ir a verlos. Quédese aquí, no tardaré mucho»

Sin darle posibilidad de elección, él tomó su chaqueta y se puso al cachorro en los brazos. Regina no pudo sino esperar sentada en el sofá, con Pongo mirándola.

«¿Qué?»

* * *

Al cabo de una hora, Archie volvió con los brazos cargados de muchas cosas, y el cachorro atado.

«Pero, ¿qué…»

«Yo…he creído necesario comprar todo lo necesario para ella»

«¡No le he pedido tal cosa!» gruñó ella

«Lo sé, lo sé…Pero me dije: como usted no sale, esto le evitará tener que aparecer en medio de la tienda»

Ella suspiró antes de acercarse

«¿Qué es todo esto?»

«Oh, tenemos un comedero, un saco de pienso para cachorros, ella tiene alrededor d meses. Tendrá que ser vacunada y habrá que ponerle el chip»

«¿Chip?»

«Se le inyecta un chip subcutáneo con toda la información médica, pero también los datos de su propietario, su dirección…Si se pierde y es encontrada, se sabrá a quien pertenece»

«Oh…¿Y eso?»

«Oh, es una alfombra sobre la que dormir. También una manual sobre _Cómo educar bien a su perro_, muy útil. También le he comprado un collar y una correa, útil para los paseos»

Ella se inclinó y cogió un oso de plástico

«¿Y esto?» dijo frunciendo el ceño de forma interrogadora

«Un juguete…Ya verá que querrá morder cosas cuando le estén saliendo los dientes. Si desea salvar las patas de los muebles, será necesario algo para pasar esas crisis»

«Gra…gracias. Entonces, ¿está bien?»

«Oh, sí, una ligera desnutrición, pero nada de pulgas, ni enfermedades. Tiene entr meses como le he dicho, solo habrá que vacunarla, ponerle algo para los parásitos y estará muy hermosa» dijo él acariciándola. Regina puso los ojos en blanco ante la blandenguería del doctor.

«Bien, gracias»

«Si…Si lo desea, vuelva a venir para que yo mismo la lleve»

«Lo pensaré»

«¿Cómo se llama?»

«¿Perdón?»

«Su nombre»

«Oh…No tiene»

«Debe ponerle uno, a no ser que no se la vaya a quedar»

«Sí, ya…ya lo veremos más adelante. No voy a abusar de su tiempo, gracias otra vez doctor»

«Si necesita cualquier cosa Regina, tiene mi número»

Ella tomó la bolsa, así como al perro en sus brazos y se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

Apareció en medio de su salón, con los brazos cargados. Dejó a la perra en el suelo y llevó todo lo demás a la cocina. Una a una, sacó las cosas compradas por Archie: un cuenco azul para el agua, otro rosa para el pienso, un saco de pienso especial cachorros, un libro sobre cómo comportarse con un perro, otro sobre cómo educarlo, algunos juguetes de plástico que pitaban y algunos peluches que decorarían su camita que él había elegido de color violeta. Champús y otros productos, un cepillo…

Cogió la correa que la perra arrastraba detrás de ella y echó un vistazo al collar: negro con una placa y una pequeña etiqueta que contenía un trozo de papel en blanco.

«Eres una consentida…» dijo ella poniendo los cuencos vacíos en el suelo, la perrita corrió hacia ellos olisqueándolos antes de que Regina los llenase.

La perrita se lanzó sobre el pienso, dejando a Regina asombrada, pero no sorprendida: un perro callejero no debía comer mucho. Y de todas las casas de esa calle, tenía que haberse detenido en la suya.

«Bien, voy a colocar todo esto, ya vuelvo, ¡nada de trastadas!»

Pero la perrita estaba demasiado ocupada vaciando su cuenco. Regina dejó la camita al lado del último escalón de las escaleras antes de dejar todo lo de higiene en el cuarto de baño de la planta baja. Y subió los libros a su cuarto: tendría qué leer en las próximas noches. Y cuando bajó, rio al ver cómo la perrita intentaba más mal que bien subir los escalones, sin gran éxito.

«Bueno, bueno…» bajó y se inclinó para cogerla en brazos «¿A dónde ibas? Ni hablar de subir, tu territorio será aquí. Tienes acceso a todo, menos a mi salón, no quiero que muerdas mis sillas»

La perrita la seguía como si fuese su sombra, parecía casi que bebía de sus palabras, aunque, visiblemente, no comprendía una palabra de lo que Regina decía.

La joven finalmente se sentó en el sofá, descalza, las piernas dobladas hacia un costado, la perrita llorando para subir con ella.

«No» dijo firmemente Regina. Después esta abrió su libro _Cómo educar bien a su perro. _Al cabo de 10 minutos, la perrita lloró de nuevo «¡No! Este libro dice que el sitio de un perro no está ni sobre la cama ni sobre el sofá»

Pero la perrita, testaruda, lloró más alto, posando su pata sobre el borde del sofá.

«¡Hey, no! ¡Es de piel!» Empujó a la perra, que se deslizó por las baldosas. Pero como un resorte, volvió a la carga, agitando su cola «¿Crees que es un juego?»

La perrita ladró como si le respondiera, la lengua fuera, Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

«Bien, pero la primera y la última vez» pensando que una solo vez no podría ser un verdadero obstáculo en su educación. Entonces la cogió y la puso tras sus piernas. La pequeña dio algunas vueltas sobre sí misma antes de echarse, posando su cabeza en las pantorrillas de la joven. Esta sonrió y volvió a la lectura.

Por primera vez en tres semanas, Regina no se dio cuenta de que sus cortinas y persianas estaban abiertas.

* * *

Al caer la noche, Regina sacó a la perra al jardín, poco inclinada a sacarla a pasear. Evidentemente, estaba desesperada por ver su jardín torpedeado de caquitas. La perra hizo su pequeño recorrido, su pipí contra el manzano, lo que hizo fulminar a Regina, y finalmente su caquita justo sobre los parterres de flores, y después volvió a los pies de Regina. Esta última la dejó entrar antes de, con un movimiento de mano en el aire, hacer desaparecer la suciedad, recoger las flores y otras hojas dejando un jardín de nuevo impecable. Entró y condujo a la perrita a su camita.

«Tú duermes ahí, venga»

La perrita, sin gran convicción, se colocó dando algunas vueltas sobre sí misma. Satisfecha, Regina le hizo una tierna caricia en lo alto de la cabecita antes de subir las escaleras.

A penas hubo cerrado la puerta de su habitación, la perrita lloriqueó. Puso los ojos en blanco, pero intentó pasar por alto sus lloriqueos. Se hundió en su cama e intentó dormir. Intento, porque la perrita lloraba más alto.

Regina intentó no prestarle atención, pero era causa perdida. Se levantó y abrió la puerta.

«¡Calla y duerme!»

La perrita se calló al instante, dando esperanzas a Regina, antes de lloriquear de nuevo. Regina suspiró y se rindió. El día había sido duro y solo quería dormir. La educación comenzaría mañana.

Volvió a bajar y cogió a la perrita que quiso lamerle el rostro.

«¡Ah, no, eh, eso no!»

La dejó en el suelo, a los pies de su cama y volvió a acostarse

«¡Y no te digo nada de hacer tus cosas en mi moqueta!»

Apagó la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y cerró los ojos, justo para escuchar pequeños pasitos avanzar hacia ella y algunos gemidos.

«No puede ser…» suspiró.

Se incorporó y encontró a la perra, con los ojos llorosos, sentada.

«¡Ni hablar! ¡Querías venir, y aquí estás! ¡Ni hablar de que metas tus patas en mis sábanas!» Pero ante la mirada de la perrita, una vez más se derrumbó, gruñendo.

La reina de antaño estaba bien lejos. Ahora, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para resistirse a un pobre cachorro. La cogió con rudeza y la subió a la cama, a la altura de sus pies. Completamente feliz, la perrita dejó salir algunos ladridos antes de acurrucarse. Regina no podía negarlo, estaba enternecida por la carita de la perra.

Volvió entonces a echarse y se quedó dormida apaciblemente. Una vez más, no se daría cuenta, pero sería la primera vez desde hacía tiempo que dormiría toda la noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Solo un perro

Al día siguiente, se sorprendió al sentir a la perrita contra su vientre, ganduleando amablemente, la respiración suave y lenta. Pero lejos de rechazarla, Regina la acarició suavemente. Era de esas mañanas durante las que no se movería por nada del mundo y es lo que hizo, al menos durante las dos horas siguientes en las que se quedó en la cama con la perra pegada a ella, divirtiéndose y riéndose ante la torpeza de la cachorrita.

Cuando su estómago le dio señales de vida, decidió finalmente levantarse, dejando a la perra sobre la cama. Tomó una ducha y cuando salió, con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, tuvo la agradable sorpresa de ver que la perra, sentada en la cama, había estado esperándola pacientemente, mirando la puerta del cuarto de baño. Cuando la bella morena apareció, la perra agitó su cola antes de ladrar.

«¡Dos minutos!» dijo Regina antes de vestirse y coger a la perra para conducirla a la planta de abajo. Abrió la puerta que da al jardín y la perra salió disparada hacia fuera. Sin esperar su vuelta, Regina se dirigió a la cocina y se hizo un café. A penas sus labios hubieron tocado la taza, el timbre de la puerta resonó. Y siguieron algunos ladridos de la perra que se precipitó del jardín hacia la puerta.

«Shh, shh…Cálmate» empujándola con el pie, la perra se sentó en su camita, mirando la puerta y a la invitada.

Regina abrió y no se sorprendió al ver a Emma en su felpudo.

«Miss Swan»

«Euh, hola…»

«¿Qué quiere?»

«Yo….venía a saber de usted»

«…»

«Es Henry quien quiere saber» se justificó rápidamente Emma

«¿Henry? ¿No pudo él preguntar por sí mismo?»

«Él…en fin con el colegio, los deberes… Y además ahora está tomando clases de equitación»

«Encantador» dijo ella con un tono desinteresado

«Sí…Usted…parece que está mejor»

«…»

También se dio cuenta de que el interior de la casa parecía más iluminado.

«Regina, yo…¿puedo entrar?»

«¿Henry necesita algo?»

«Euh sí. Ropa»

«Entre»

Regina la dejó entrar y la perra ladró al ver a esa extraña usurpando su territorio. Emma se sobresaltó al ver a esa pequeña bola de pelos dirigirse hacia ella. Pero, frenada en el último momento por el pie de Regina, la perra no fue más lejos.

«Shh, calma»

«Entonces, es verdad…» resopló Emma

«¿El qué?»

«Yo…Me crucé con Archie esta mañana, y me dijo que había ido a verlo ayer con…un cachorro»

«Definitivamente tiene la lengua larga para ser un psiquiatra» dijo refunfuñando la bella morena.

Emma se arrodilló y tendió su mano

«¡Es linda!» pero la perra, lejos de mostrarse dócil con la bella rubia, gruñó mostrando los dientes, lo que hizo sonreír débilmente a Regina «Ouh, tiene carácter, como su dueña» dijo divertida

«¿Perdón?»

Emma se enderezó y perdió su divertida sonrisa

«Sí, en fin, una manera de hablar. ¿Cómo se llama?»

Regina se quedó en blanco, abriendo los ojos de par en par, vagando su mirada entre la perra y Emma.

«¿Regina?»

«¡Bien! No perdamos más el tiempo, desea las cosas de Henry, ya conoce el camino» Tras decir eso, desapareció en el jardín, seguida de la perra, dejando a Emma de nuevo sola. Esta última subió entonces y cogió algunas chaquetas y un suéter, ya que el tiempo se estaba enfriando, y bajó.

Al no ver a Regina, se dirigió hacia la puerta del jardín y asistió a una escena enternecedora: Regina, arrodillada, acariciando con una sonrisa el blando vientre de su perrita que gemía de placer, mordisqueando un oso de plástico.

Se quedó algunos minutos observando a la joven toda sonriente, incluso se sorprendió porque le estaba gustando lo que estaba viendo: una Regina sonriente, viva. Algo completamente diferente hacía solo una semana.

Después su mirada se cruzó con la de Regina y esta última perdió su sonrisa, mientras se levantaba.

«Si ya tiene todo lo que necesitaba…»

«¿Eh? Oh, sí, por supuesto…Gracias otra vez»

«Ya conoce el camino»

Emma se quedó atónita ante el hecho de que Regina no se dignase a acompañarla. Dio media vuelta y, mientras se iba, divisó la camita así como los cuencos…Entonces era verdad: Regina tenía un animal de compañía.

Cuando Regina escuchó cerrarse la puerta de la entrada, señal de que Emma se había ido, suspiró girándose hacia la perra.

«Un nombre…Tengo que buscarte uno» la perra ladró con ardor y se puso a dar vueltas. Regina no quería darle un nombre, era una señal de afecto que ella no podía permitirse si en algún momento tenía que separarse del perro.

Sin embargo, tenía que buscarle un nombre para poder reconocerla.

«Entonces…¿Cómo llamarte?» la perra se sentó y la miró con sus pupilas negras «Ni hablar de que lleves un nombre de comida o golosina: nada de Vainilla, Caramelo, Candy o Sugar» la perra ladró, pareciendo estar de acuerdo con su dueña «No tengo ni idea…Si te conociera mejor, podría darte un nombre según tu carácter…Pero "Testaruda" no es un nombre de verdad» la perra gruñó «Bien entonces…según tu físico: tu piel es oscura con reflejos amabarinos…ambarinos…ambarino…¿Amber?» la perra saltó literalmente a las rodillas de Regina, haciéndola caer hacia atrás «Oh, oh, calma. Entonces, Amber…»

Ella sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, detrás de la oreja, después miró la medalla que llevaba alrededor del cuello y con un movimiento de muñeca, el nombre _Amber_ quedó grabado en la pequeña placa. «Ya está, ahora, eres casi oficialmente de la familia» la perra ladró alegremente antes de entrar en la casa para un rico desayuno.

* * *

«Hey, ¿dónde estabas? Te has despertado temprano»

«Oh, nada, yo…me marché a dar una vuelta»

«¿A dar una vuelta?»

«Sí, por el pueblo. Me encontré con Archie»

«¿Y cómo está?»

«Bien, bien. Ayer recibió la visita de Regina»

«¿Regina? ¿Ha retomado sus sesiones? No sé si eso me debe asustar o agradar» dijo Snow

«Ya, no, se pasó para que le diera algunos consejos de cómo criar a un perro»

En ese momento Henry bajó

«¿Quién tiene un perro?»

«Tu madre» respondió de forma mecánica Emma

«¿Qué? ¿Regina tiene un perro, de verdad?»

«Sí, lo he visto esta mañana. Yo no lo creía, así que fui a verla y lo he visto…a su perro, quiero decir. Es un cachorro Golden Retriever, muy mono, pero de mal carácter, como su dueña» dijo divertida Emma.

«Pero, ¿qué hace ella con un perro?» dijo Snow, suspicaz

«Archie ha dicho que se lo había encontrado en el jardín y que lo había recogido. ¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendida? Puede tener animales de compañía»

«Mi madre siempre se negó a que llevara un perro a la casa, es más, ningún animal, ni siquiera un pez»

«Conociendo a Regina, seguramente era por razones de seguridad y de higiene hacia ti»

«No, lo hacía para no darme lo que me habría dado alegría»

«Sí, o en aquella época tú no era más que un niño testarudo, como todos los niños del planeta, que quieren un animal y a quien sus padres dicen que no. Yo habría hecho lo mismo»

Henry frunció el ceño

«¿Por qué la defiendes?»

«No tengo nada que defender. Tiene el derecho a tener un perro. No hace nada malo» se enfadó Emma al ver cómo se encarnizaban contra esa mujer que tendría todas las razones del mundo, por una vez, de culpar al mundo entero, y especialmente a Snow.

«No importa, mientras no haga daño a esa pobre criatura. De todas las casas de la calle, fue a parar a la suya, quizás hay una razón» dijo Snow, volviendo a su loza.

Y cuando Emma se disponía a subir, Henry la retuvo por el brazo.

«Hey, ¿cómo es el perro?»

«Bah…tiene cuatro patas, una cabeza, una cola, pelos»

«Noooo, quiero decir, ¿es pequeño, es hembra o macho? ¿De qué color es?»

«No lo sé. En fin, no conozco su sexo, y el color, está…entre el rojo y el ámbar. Bastante simpático. Pero si quieres verlo, ¿por qué no vas a ver a Regina y le pides que te lo enseñe?»

«…»

«Hey, ella no te va a comer, sigue siendo tu madre»

«Pero, ¿y si quiere mantenerme con ella?»

«Si quieres, te acompaño, ¿ok?»

«Ok» dijo más aliviado

«Estará contenta de verte» dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Regina se pasó el día ocupándose de Amber cuyas maneras y educación estaban por hacer, pero también leyendo concienzudamente las instrucciones para educarla bien. Así que, se prometió no ceder y no volver a subirla ni al sofá ni a la cama…Pero durante la sobremesa, cuando Regina se había quedado dormida en el sofá, la perra se subió y se colocó sobre las piernas de su dueña.

Fue sacada de su sueño por el timbre de la puerta que sonó dos veces ese día, cosa a lo que no estaba acostumbrada Regina, así como por los frenéticos ladridos de Amber. Salió del sofá, dándose cuenta de que la perra había hecho lo que le había dado la gana.

Cuando abrió la puerta, su corazón se saltó un latido. Ante ella, su hijo al que no había visto desde hacía tres semanas

«¿He…Henry?»

«Buenos días Reg…mamá» se corrigió al sentir una presión en su brazo por parte de Emma.

Regina lanzó una mirada sesgada hacia Emma, pero igualmente esbozó una sonrisa de cortesía.

«Entrad»

Emma y Henry así lo hicieron e inmediatamente la perra corrió hacia las piernas de su dueña y le ladró al pequeño.

«Entonces, ¡es verdad!» dijo él entusiasta, antes de arrodillarse y de tender la mano hacia el cachorro que retrocedió «¡Es muy mono!»

Regina sonrió y cogió a la perra en sus brazos

«Es una hembra, se llama Amber»

«¡Guay!» dijo él acercando su mano, pero retrocedió un paso al casi ser mordido por la perra.

«¡Amber! ¡Compórtate!» la reprende la bella morena«

«Ves lo que te había dicho…» murmuró Emma a su hijo que entonces sonrió

«¿Cómo la conseguiste?»

«Probablemente se perdió, y aterrizó en mi jardín»

«¿Y si pertenece a alguien? ¿Se la vas a devolver?»

«Oh, bueno…Si fuera así…sí» dijo Regina estremeciéndose ante esa idea. No había pensado en eso: ¿y si el cachorro ya tenía propietario? ¿Y si este la estaba buscando? Amber seguramente querría volver con ella o él, y ella, de nuevo, sola y abandonada.

Henry sonrió e intentó acercar su mano una vez más y, en los brazos de su dueña, la perra se dejó acariciar por los dedos de muchacho.

«¡Guay!»

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada, Emma sonriendo educadamente a la bella morena.

«¿Puedo ir al jardín con ella?»

«¿No quieres beber nada?»

«No, estoy bien» dijo él sin dedicarle una mirada a su madre, prefiriendo dedicar su atención al cachorro. Regina esbozó entonces una media sonrisa antes de dejar salir a la perra, seguida de Henry. Emma y Regina se quedaron en la puerta, mirando al pequeño y al cachorro interactuar tranquilamente.

«Gracias…» suspiró Regina

«Quería venir. No tenía razón para decirle que no» aseguro Emma sonriendo.

Y durante quince minutos se quedaron ahí, sin hablar, admirando a Henry que engatusaba a la perrita con una pelota de plástico. Varias veces, Emma lanzó algunas furtivas miradas hacia Regina y vio con sorpresa que la mujer tenía una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, sonrisa que la tranquilizaba.

Cuando el frío empezó a hacerse notar, Regina llamó a Henry y a Amber. El muchacho entró con la perra en los brazos.

«Henry, es tarde y…»

«Oh, me hubiera gustado quedarme un poco más…» el corazón de Regina se hinchó de esperanza y felicidad «…para jugar con Amber» su sonrisa se evaporó, un estremecimiento helado recorrió su columna vertebral.

«Yo…Henry…» Regina estaba apenada y desilusionada y Emma se dio cuenta.

«O, ¡también podríamos llevarnos a Amber a casa!» dijo contento el pequeño aferrando a la perra contra él.

De repente Regina se crispó

«Henry, no, yo…prefiero que se quede aquí»

«Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Estoy seguro de que nunca sale de aquí!» refunfuñó él

«Henry…» suspiró Emma poniendo una de sus manos en su brazo, para calmarlo

«Henry, dámela» dijo Regina asustada al verlo dar un paso hacia atrás.

Chocó con Emma que le impedía el paso.

«Dásela Henry, ya volveremos» le aseguró ella.

«¿Prometido?» dijo él mirando a Emma. Esta lanzó una mirada a Regina que aún estaba callada con la mirada fija en la perra.

«Prometido. Venga, vámonos…»

Henry refunfuñó, pero le devolvió a Regina la perrita antes de alejarse, siempre sin una mirada hacia Regina. Cogió su chaqueta y su mochila y giró hacia Regina, la joven le ofreció una gran sonrisa

«Bien, bueno…Entonces, venimos mañana, ¿sí?»

«Por supuesto, ¡puedes venir cuando quieras! ¿Podemos…desayunar juntos mañana?» dijo ella con una chispa de esperanza.

«Oh, euh, mañana tengo equitación con David» dijo él masajeándose la nuca.

«Oh…¿Y mañana por la noche? Te haré tu plato preferido: ¿qué te parece una pizza casera?»

Emma percibió su tono de esperanza y su sonrisa ávida de un "sí" del pequeño. Como la invitación era tentadora, y esperando que sinceramente que Henry diría un sí, se sorprendió al escuchar.

«Por la noche tengo deberes…» Emma entonces miró a Henry, preguntándose a qué estaba jugando. Pero Regina sabía. Ella sabía que él no había venido a verla, sabía que a él poco le importaba lo que había sido de ella en esas tres semanas. Solo tenía ojos para el cachorro. Solo había venido por Amber, nada más. Y esa verdad le rompió el corazón…Ese corazón ya bastante oscurecido y frágil…Le parecía que en esos momento su corazón se desperdigaba como ceniza al viento…

«Pero podría pasar mañana antes de la lección para darle una caricia a Amber»

Fue la frase que colmó el vaso para la joven cuya mirada se oscureció repentinamente, Emma se dio cuenta. Regina dejó a la perrita tras ella y se acercó a la puerta de entrada y la abrió.

«Estoy cansada, lo siento, pero…váyanse»

Emma abrió los ojos de par en par, pero no insistió, sabiendo muy bien que lo que acababa de decir Henry había sido horrible. Tomó a Henry por los hombros y lo condujo a la salida. Pero antes de salir de la casa, el pequeño se giró y miró a su madre.

«Di, entonces, ¿puedo venir mañana a ver al perro?»

Regina se contuvo de expresar nada con la cara. Porque si dejaba mostrar sus sentimientos, estos se materializarían en una cascada de lágrimas. Henry ya no quería saber nada de ella. Hoy solo había ido para ver al perro y solo deseaba volver por él. Una ola de rabia y de injustica la invadió.

«No, Henry, lo siento» respondió ella, firmemente.

«¿Qu…qué, pero?»

«Buenos noches» dijo ella antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices de su hijo y de Emma.

«Pero, ¿mamá?» dijo él girándose hacia Emma

«Creo que ella…está realmente cansada, Henry, dejémosla tranquila de momento»

«…Ok…»

Se marcharon, mientras que Regina se precipitó a su habitación con su perra en los brazos, y se sentó en su cama. Su hijo ya no tenía ningún interés en ella, solo había venido porque ella tenía un perro, e incluso, había pensado que se lo había robado a su propietario. Él no deseaba volver para ver a su madre, saber de ella o solo para charlar, solamente quería ver al perro.

Estaba tan enfadada y al mismo tiempo tan desilusionada. Pero debería estar acostumbrada, su vida no era más que una sucesión de decepciones y de fracasos.

Amber se acercó al rostro de Regina y lamió tímidamente sus mejillas. Demasiado fatigada, no la rechazó, ignorando las múltiples bacterias que ahora estaban en su rostro.

«Estoy tan cansada…» le murmuró, como un susurró apenas audible. Amber entonces ladró «Quizás ya no estoy hecha para vivir aquí, ya no tengo nada aquí…ahora no. He esperado tanto a que volviera…Pero me he dado cuenta de que…» una lágrima cayó, después otra.

Regina se dejó caer sobre la cama, la perra ladrando a los pies. De repente, se quedó mirando el techo, se incorporó y miró a la perra que agitaba frenéticamente su cola mirándola con la lengua colgando.

«Sí, creo que es hora»


	5. Chapter 5

Partida

Tres días habían pasado y Emma aún estaba furiosa con Henry: ¿cómo había podido hacerle eso a su propia madre? Evidentemente, no se dio cuenta de su error, pero, ¿y si lo había hecho adrede?

Ella quería creer que su hijo no era tan mezquino; incluso educado durante 10 años por la Reina Malvada, él no podía ser tan malo con esa mujer que le dio todo en los primeros años de su vida.

«Mamá, ¿estás ahí? ¿Puedo entrar?»

«Sí» Emma estaba acostada en su cama, pero se incorporó cuando su hijo se sentó a su lado.

«¿Todavía estás enfadada conmigo?»

«…Henry, no es una cuestión de estar enfadada o no. Deberías pedirle disculpas a tu ma…»

«¡Eres tú mi madre! ¡Y no tengo por qué pedir excusas! No es normal…Ella que nunca quiso un perro, ¿por qué quiere uno ahora?»

«Porque ahora está sola, Henry»

«…»

«Antes te tenía a ti, después tenía esa historia de venganza contra Snow, después su madre…Pero ahora, ya no tiene a nadie, está sola. Así que sí, si en lugar de morir rodeada de 90 gatos, ha encontrado ese cachorro y ha decidido ocuparse de él, no veo dónde está el daño. Y si se diera el caso de que perteneciera a alguien, ¿no crees que lo sabríamos? Nadie ha venido a la comisaria a reclamarlo. No he visto ni un solo cartel…Ese perro ha aparecido de la nada, ha elegido la casa de tu madre y ella lo ha acogido…»

«…»

«Decirle que solo irías a verla por el perro es…cruel. Y si hubiera sabido que ibas a decir eso, nunca te hubiera llevado a verla. Henry…ya no te reconozco, has cambiado tanto»

«Es porque ahora tengo a mi familia conmigo. Te tengo a ti, a papá, a mis abuelos. ¡Y pronto volveremos todos al Bosque Encantado!»

«Henry, ya te he dicho que ese tema ya lo aclararemos más adelante. Mientras tanto, voy a volver a visitar a Regina y decirle que te deje visitarla para que le pidas perdón»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Porque, lo quieras o no, también es tu madre, te ha criado durante 10 años, mientras que yo te abandoné. Y heme aquí, mamá, sin saber cómo va esto. ¡Y ni siquiera puedo pedir consejos a mi propia madre porque ella tiene tanta experiencia en la materia como yo!»

«Todo eso no habría pasado si Regina no hubiese sido tan malvada y no hubiese lanzado su maldición»

«Uno no nace malvado Henry, se hace. Y comienzo a creer que este encantador muchacho es un ejemplo»

«¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me haces pasar por el malo y defiendes a Regina? Ella también te ha hecho daño a ti, casi me mata, casi nos mata a todos al menos una vez…Y tú me tratas de malo como si yo fuera el enemigo. ¡Pero es ella…ELLA!» gritó él con lágrimas en los ojos antes de salir de la habitación y refugiarse en el cuarto de baño.

Algunos segundos más tarde, Snow subió

«¿Qué ocurre? ¿Henry?»

«Hemos discutido. Salgo a dar una vuelta»

Pero cuando pasó por delante de su madre, esta la detuvo por un brazo

«En lugar de ir a ver a tu enemiga, deberías ocuparte de tu hijo»

«De momento, necesito tomar el aire» replicó ella

«Neal tiene que venir a cenar esta noche»

«Genial…» gruñó

«Emma, deberíais hablar los dos juntos con Henry, es vuestro hijo»

«Cierto, pero nunca formaremos la familia que él espera, no puedo darle eso…»

«Deberías darte al menos una oportunidad, dejaros una oportunidad»

Tras decir eso, soltó su brazo y Emma salió del apartamento. Cuando la puerta de la entrada se cerró, la del cuarto de baño se abrió dejando ver a un Henry en lágrimas.

«Oh, ven aquí, cariño» dijo Snow abrazándolo.

* * *

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Emma se saltó varios "stop" y dos semáforos en rojo antes de darse cuenta de que, de forma mecánica, se había dirigido a la calle Mifflin. ¿Dar media vuelta? Ya que estaba ahí, mejor ir hasta el final. Estacionó delante de la mansión, pero vaciló algunos minutos antes de salir y llegar al umbral. Tocó una vez, después dos…Nadie.

¿Habría salido Regina? No, si hubiera sido el caso, su teléfono no habría dejado de sonar a causa de los habitantes muertos de miedo al ver a Regina fuera de su madriguera. De todas maneras, miró su teléfono, nada. Tocó de nuevo. Tenía que estar obligatoriamente ahí, su coche estaba aparcado fuera. Insistió un poco, antes de hacer una cosa que, si Regina la sorprendía, pondría su vida en peligro: abrió la puerta y descubrió que esta ya estaba abierta. Entonces entró.

«¿Regina? ¿Regina, está ahí?»

Secó como pudo sus lágrimas, recobró un rostro más neutro y se dispuso a dar una vuelta por la mansión que parecía vacía. ¡Si Regina aparecía, estaba muerta!

Primero, fue a la cocina, los cuencos del perro llenos. Después se dirigió al salón, pero nadie. Entonces subió las escaleras y se dirigió enseguida a la habitación de la bella morena. Tocó pero nadie respondió. Abrió la puerta y descubrió un espectáculo que no pensó ver un día: Regina, dormida, Amber sobre su pecho.

Cuando Emma entró, la perra se incorporó y ladró, despertando a Regina repentinamente.

«¿Qué…Miss Swan?» dijo ella, mirándola incrédula «¿Qué hace aquí?»

«Ah, euh,…He llamado»

«¿Y?»

«No ha respondido»

«¿Y es la señal para entrar en la casa de la gente?»

«Sì…en fin, no. Estaba abierto, no he roto nada»

«¿Qué quiere…» resopló, cansada

«Yo…hace tres días que no hemos tenido noticias, así que…»

«¿Cuándo dice "hemos", se refiere a usted y a Henry? Y las noticias, ¿no son las del perro de las que se trata?» dijo con un tono burlón

«Regina…Escuche, él se comportó de forma torpe. Es un niño, no sabe…»

«Sí sabe. Sabe desde hace mucho tiempo…No me perdonará jamás y lo comprendo»

«No, no, no. No hay que decir eso. Es pequeño, su mundo es todavía en blanco y negro»

«Yo creo que él ha comprendido muy bien. Y yo también. Ya me he cansado de luchar contra el viento. Se acabó»

«Regina…» Emma avanzó, pero Regina se levantó de la cama, y es en ese momento en que Emma vio la maleta a los pies del lecho «¿Qué es eso? ¿Usted…no se va, no?»

«Lo he estado pensando durante mucho tiempo. Ya no hay nada para mí aquí. No tengo nada»

«Eso no es verdad»

«Es verdad. Finalmente lo he aceptado. El pueblo y sus habitantes vivirán mejor sin mí, y viceversa. Ahora que la maldición está rota, me voy…»

«No va con usted rendirse tan pronto»

«¿Tan pronto? ¿Así lo cree? Me he pasado los últimos dos años intentando recuperar a mi hijo en vano, intentando mantener este pueblo bajo mi mando en vano, intentando destruir a Snow y a su príncipe en vano. Hoy he perdido, pero no importa. Al menos, puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que Henry no estará solo e infeliz»

«Regina…yo…no sé qué decir para que cambien de opinión»

«No hay nada que decir. Se acabó»

«¿Y si hay un problema? Nunca se sabe»

«Rumpel estará ahí. Después de todo, ¿no es Henry su nieto? Ahora, Miss Swan, le agradecería que dejara mi casa»

«…»

Regina puso su maleta sobre la cama y la llenó con algunas cosas.

«Por cierto, esta casa pasará a ser de Henry. No me importa que será de ella, él que decida. En cuanto a la cripta, será sellada, así todo lo que contiene no causará daño a nadie»

«No diga esas cosas de esa manera, pareciera que va a morir»

«Da igual, dejo el pueblo, así que mi destino solo me concierne a mí»

«¿A dónde va a ir?»

«No lo sé. Hace casi 30 años que estoy en este mundo y no he visto nada»

«Regina, no lo haga, quédese. Diga lo que diga ahora, Henry la necesitará. Y yo también»

«¿Usted?»

«Yo…Tengo problemas con él. Creo que estoy perdida»

«Para consejos de educación, mejor que se dirija a su madre, parece que yo me he equivocado en algo en la de mi propio hijo»

«Ya, por eso…Estoy sola en ese trance. Usted es la única que ha vivido tanto tiempo con él, lo conoce…»

«…mal, por lo que se ve»

«Regina, Henry no puede pensar que será suficiente que su padre y yo estemos juntos para que todo marche»

«¿Es esa su intención?»

«¿Qué?»

«Volver con él»

«¡En absoluto!» se ofuscó ella tan rápido que incluso Regina se quedó sorprendida.

«Oh…»

«Digamos que…bueno…aún le guardo rencor»

«Con el tiempo pasará» dijo ella bajando su maleta «Y excúseme, pero debe marcharme»

«Espera, ¿qué¿ ¿se marcha como que ahora?»

«¿_Cómo que ahora_, Miss Swan? Espero que le enseñe a Henry mejores maneras»

«…Por favor, quédese»

«Miss Swan, sus súplicas no cambiarán nada. Mi decisión está tomada»

«Así que, ¿se marcha así? ¿En serio? Después de haber movido cielo y tierra por Henry, ¿está dispuesta a abandonarlo?»

«Él me ha abandonado hace mucho tiempo. Yo no hacía sino correr detrás de él»

«Si no sintiera nada por usted, no habría insistido tanto para que la salváramos tan a menudo: el gentío, el espectro…él la quiere, solo que tiene una mala manera de mostrárselo»

Regina esbozó una sonrisa antes de coger su maleta y bajar, seguida de cerca por Amber y Emma.

«Regina, ¡REGINA, PARE!»

La bella morena dejó violentamente su maleta en el suelo y se giró

«Salga, Miss Swan, ya no es bienvenida»

«Por favor, escúcheme, no se vaya» dijo ella apoyando su mano en su antebrazo

«Ya basta» dijo ella soltándose «Salga. Y dígale a Henry…dígale que lo siento. No, de hecho…dele esto» agitó su mano y apareció una sobre malva. Se lo tendió a Emma que lo cogió «Hay se explican muchas cosas. Que lo lea o no, ya no importa»

Entró en la cocina e hizo desaparecer cuencos y pienso, así como la camita y varios juguetes, sin olvidar algunos libros y las dos maletas preparadas. Emma suponía que había llevado todo a su coche con la magia. Regina tomó a Amber en sus brazos y salió de la casa, siempre seguida por Emma, más nerviosa que nunca.

Y cuando Regina colocó a la perrita en la parte de atrás y abrió la puerta delantera, Emma sintió miedo: de repente, vislumbraba un futuro en el que estaría sola, lidiando con cosas como su hijo, sus padres o incluso su ex. No creía poder llevar todo eso sola, porque aunque Regina, en la familia, había sido dejada de lado, era la única con la que le gustaba pelear, pincharse. Su relación de fuerza solo valía gracias a la relación de autoridad de la una sobre a otra, pero también por el respeto. Sus disputas, sus piques, sus combates, todo eso había hecho que, hoy, Emma se sintiera más próxima a Regina que a Snow.

Y por todas esas razones, cuando Regina se disponía a entrar en su coche, Emma se lo impidió cogiéndola por el cuello y pegando torpemente sus labios a los suyos. El beso, si se le puede llamar así, no duró sino unos segundos…Algunos segundos antes de que Regina se diera cuenta del gesto de la bella rubia y la empujara violentamente, casi haciéndola caer.

«Pero…¿qué le sucede? ¡Está loca!»

«No espere, no es…»

«No, miss Swan, ya basta. Estoy cansada de estos sempiternos combates. Ese gesto no es sino la enésima humillación…Bravo, ha ganado»

«No, no es así. No lo he hecho para humillarla, al contrario. ¡Regina, espere!»

Regina se detuvo un momento, Emma entonces supo que era su última oportunidad. Entonces se acercó.

«No me deje Regina» la bella morena entonces se dio la vuelta, frunciendo el ceño, muda, esperando que Emma se justificara, así que Emma continuó «Usted…Estoy perdida sin usted. Sé que Henry también lo estará…Ese…beso no era una trampa. La quiero, y aún más después de ver cómo ha podido remontar algo que pensé que le sería fatal. He tenido miedo por usted, la he sostenido ante y contra todos»

«…»

«Regina, por favor…» ella se acercó entonces y se atrevió a hacer un último gesto, una última esperanza: acarició su mejilla antes de besarla de nuevo y, para su gran sorpresa, Regina no la rechazó, al contrario. Pudo sentir una lágrima adentrarse en sus labios, abrió los ojos y vio que Regina lloraba. Se separó un poco, pegando su frente a la de ella «Quédate, te lo suplico»

Pero Regina retrocedió un paso, después dos

«Lo siento…Debo marcharme, por el bien de todos»

«El mío no»

«No puedo hacer otra cosa, lo siento…Emma»

«No…no…» murmuró ella con un tono de fatalidad al ver a la mujer subirse en su coche. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Emma se sobresaltó y dio media vuelta para subirse, pero Regina arrancó velozmente y salió de su garaje dejando a una Emma impotente.

«Te encontraré»

Sintió una chispa de esperanza cuando vio que el coche se detenía un cuarto de segundo, pero cuando la vio alejarse, cayó literalmente de rodillas. Poco le importaba el ruido de sus huesos chocando en el asfalto, podría coger su coche y seguirla, pero, ¿por qué hacerlo? Y ese beso correspondido, ¿qué valía? Aún se estremecía recordando ese dulce contacto. Ahora, ese instante era el único recuerdo que Emma tendría de Regina.

Se había marchado, seguramente para siempre…


	6. Chapter 6

Nueva vida

«¡Amber! ¡Amber, ven aquí!»

La perra trajo alegremente el palo a su dueña, agitando su cola, ladrando de anticipación para que esta le lanzara ese juguete encontrado por casualidad en la playa.

Sentada en la arena, con sus pies desnudos hundidos en ella, y con el ruido de las olas de fondo, la joven sonrió al ver a su perra divertirse de esa manera. Cerró brevemente los ojos cuando una ligera brisa acarició su mejilla, introduciéndose en sus cabellos: ese último año había sido tan intenso para ella.

Después de su marcha de Storybrooke, Regina había decidido emprender un largo viaje a través de los Estados Unidos para encontrar el sitio donde instalarse con su perra, siempre fiel a su lado: Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste: había descubierto las cataratas del Niágara, el Valle de la Muerte, Las Vegas, Nueva York e incluso los ranchos de Texas.

Finalmente fue en California, en estas playas de la costa oeste, donde se instaló. Huyendo del ajetreo de Los Ángeles, había decidido asentarse cerca de San Francisco Bay hacía tres meses.

Después de haber encontrado una pequeña casa aislada, encontró un trabajo en una boutique pret-a-porter. Los días se deslizaban y la vida iba y venía. Evidentemente, ella pensaba a menudo en Storybrooke, sobre todo en Henry, pero al ir pasando los meses, se imaginaba que estaba feliz con su familia, finalmente reunida. Entonces pensó que dentro de algunas semanas cumpliría los 12 años. ¡Cómo pasaba el tiempo…!

Así que había decidido vivir por ella y emprender una vida en este mundo que le ofrecía curiosidades de las que no tenía costumbre. Al abrigo de la burbuja que había sido su maldición, había estado cerrada al mundo exterior. Hoy, saboreaba las alegrías de un café en una terraza, un paseo por las mañanas por la arena teniendo como decorado el sol saliendo en el horizonte, el simple placer de quedarse sentada en la playa, disfrutando del juego con su perra, mucho más grande ahora, pero aún un bebé cuando se trataba de una pelota o de un palo.

Amber había sido un apoyo sin fisura para la joven a lo largo de su reciente periplo, su tabla de salvación, su único lazo con su pasado. Con sus cuatro patas había recorrido muchos estados, ciudades y paisajes. Juntas habían descubierto el mundo que las rodeaba. Y dentro de algunos meses, Regina tenía planificado un viaje a Canadá.

A veces se sorprendía pensando en su vida pasada: el Bosque Encantado, Storybrooke, los Charming, Henry y Emma…Sentía algunos remordimientos antes de acordarse de la indiferencia de unos y de la maldad de otros, lo que le confirmaba que, finalmente, había hecho la mejor elección. A veces sus pensamientos se giraban hacia Emma: se imaginaba lo que podría haber sido su futuro si se hubiera quedado después de aquel beso: ¿planear vivir juntas? ¿Formar una pareja? ¿Y Henry que habría pensado de todo eso? Entonces sonrió: era imposible: ¿la Salvadora y la mala del cuento juntas? Era estúpido…Era mucho mejor así.

Todavía hoy se preguntaba que habría sido del muchacho: el colegio, sus amigos, su familia. ¿Habría logrado que sus padres se juntasen de nuevo? ¿Tendría una noviecita? ¿Pensaría de vez en cuando en ella?

Después un pensamiento la hacía temblar cada vez que le venía a la cabeza: ¿y si habían encontrado la forma de regresar a su mundo? ¿Y si ellos ya se habían ido, sin avisarla? Pero después de todo, ellos ya no querían nada de ella en ese mundo, ¿por qué se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza avisarla para que los siguiera? Y ella, ¿podría volver?

* * *

«Buenos días» una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras que estaba tranquilamente sentada en la arena, Amber a sus pies, mordisqueando un palo. Alzó la mirada para ver a un hombre bastante guapo, barba de unos días, cabellos y ojos claros. Él le sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo «¿Puedo?»

«La playa es de todo el mundo» sonrió ella mientras él se sentaba a su lado. A penas se hubo sentado, Amber soltó el palo y levantó la cabeza hacia el hombre esbozando un ligero gruñido.

«Amber, shhh» ordenó Regina. La perra volvió a su palo.

«Encantador animal» dijo él divertido

«Gracias»

«Corro por aquí todas las mañanas y es la primera vez que la veo. Es nueva en este sitio, ¿me equivoco?»

Regina no escondió su diversión.

«Directo al grano, un clásico, pero eficaz, estoy de acuerdo»

«No se me puede culpar por intentarlo. James» dijo él tendiéndole la mano

«Regina, encantada»

«Y esta es Amber, ¿no? A quien debo su presencia aquí. Entonces, ¿acaba de instalarse?»

«Ya llevo aquí tres meses»

«¿De verdad? No, es imposible, si llevara viniendo a esta playa tanto tiempo, yo no habría podido pasar por alto su presencia»

Regina no escondió su diversión, pero tampoco su placer al sentirse atrayente. Ella que había hecho de su largo viaje, un viaje solitario, si exceptuábamos la presencia constante de Amber.

«Tenía por costumbre ir a la playa del otro lado de la bahía. Pero me he instalado cerca de aquí»

«Todo tiene su explicación. Así que, Regina, al verla solo en esta playa, ¿estaría loco si pensara que está sola?» Amber entonces ladró «Perdón, quería decir: ¿usted y su perra?»

«¿Por qué locura?»

«Porque es impensable que una mujer tan bella sea soltera. ¿Conoce el famoso restaurante _Pier 39_, en la escollera?»

«Pare» dijo ella, borrándose un poco su sonrisa «Yo…no estoy…interesada»

«Oh, ¿casada? ¿Prometida? ¿Un compañero?»

«No»

Entonces, él la miró, observando el más mínimo detalle de su perfecto rostro.

«Ah, ya veo»

«¿De verdad? ¿Y qué ve?» dijo ella asombrada

Entonces él sonrió

«No son los hombres lo suyo. Le gustan las mujeres» Regina entonces sonrió, divertida por los esfuerzos que hacía, y sin negarlo, ella levantó una ceja «¡Qué pena…! Espero que las mujeres sepan que suerte tienen de tenerla en su bando»

«Pienso que sí» ironizó ella.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa y durante un breve instante, un ínfimo momento, Regina se preguntó lo que pasaría si dejara que se acercara, si respondiera a sus intentos, si compartieran una cena. ¿Estaría loca por pensar que podría esperar vivir feliz? ¿Por qué hacerlo huir tan rápido?

«Bien, tengo que irme, un placer conocerla, Regina»

«Lo mismo digo»

«¿La veré mañana por la tarde a la misma hora?»

Ella frunció el ceño

«Pero, ¿creía que…?»

«Quizás no tenga una oportunidad, pero puedo hacerla, sino mi amante, al menos una amiga. ¿Me dejaría intentarlo?»

«Absolutamente» le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

Y cuando él se levantó, ella lo siguió con la mirada

«¡James!»

«¿Sí?»

«Yo…no conozco ese restaurante…» dijo ella

Él sonrió

«Entonces, ¿qué le parece si se lo hago descubrir…mañana por la noche?»

«Con mucho gusto»

«¿Nos vemos allí a las 19:00?»

«De acuerdo»

«Entonces hasta mañana. Adiós Amber» dijo ella acariciándole lo alto de la cabeza. Después siguió su camino bajo la mirada curiosa de Regina.

¿Por qué no había negado ella su atracción por las mujeres? Porque era evidente que las mujeres no "eran lo suyo". Además, ese James era un hombre guapo, el típico hombre que podría tener por una noche. Entonces, ¿por qué no dijo lo contrario? Mañana por la noche podría explicarse…Hacía falta que ella misma se aclarase.

Durante esos viajes, no había tenido tiempo de volver a pensar en ese beso y todo lo que habría podido significar. Pero ahora, la presencia de ese James y esa nueva posibilidad hacían resurgir muchas cosas.

_Emma_

Ese nombre apareció y desapreció tan rápido como una burbuja que estalla en su cabeza. Durante un corto instante, sonrió antes de que la perra la arrancara de ese recuerdo ladrando, con el palo en la boca.

«Ok, ok. Luego nos vamos»

Y mientras le lanzaba a Amber por enésima vez el palo, vio aparecer en su campo de visión una cabellera rubia y una silueta delgada. Dejó escapar una exclamación de asombró y observó, incrédula, a la joven que estaba a unos treinta metros de ella, de espalda. ¿Sería…? No, no tenía ningún modo de saber dónde se encontraba ella.

Después Amber golpeó la rodilla de su dueña con el palo, distrayéndola unos segundos de su visión, y cuando levantó la mirada, la silueta ya no estaba. Eso no era inhabitual: muchas veces, había pensado haber visto a Henry por las calles de San Francisco, a Emma o incluso a Snow…Pero siempre, sacudía su cabeza y las visiones se borraban.

«Vamos Amber, volvemos a casa»

* * *

Al día siguiente, Regina, por primera vez desde su llegada a ese sitio, se arregló: después de un largo día de trabajo, tomó una ducha reparadora y se paró un momento ante su guardarropa.

«En tu opinión, ¿qué debo ponerme?» dijo Regina ante su espejo mientras Amber la miraba con la lengua caída «¿Un vestido? Sería demasiado…bueno, para una simple cena. No debe hacerse ideas» la perra entonces gruñó «Bien, pero…un pantalón sería quizás demasiado…estirado, ¿no?» la perra estornudó, moviendo la cabeza «¡No me estás ayudando!»

Ella resopló, exasperada, y sacó dos vestidos y dos trajes de chaqueta que dejó sobre la cama «Bien, la suerte decidirá» Cerró los ojos, giró sobre sí misma tres veces antes de lanzar una moneda hacía atrás como una recién casada tira su ramo de flores, después se dio la vuelta para ver que la moneda había caído sobre un vestido negro, que le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla y cuyo escote era relativamente decente

«¡Pues ya está!»

Al cabo de 20 minutos, cogió sus llaves, su chaqueta y su bolso, y Amber entonces se agitó, ladrando.

«Lo siento, pero esta noche no…» Regina le acarició la cabeza y detrás de las orejas, sitio favorito de la perra, antes de salir, dejando a la perra sola que se vengó en un juguete de plástico.

Cuando Regina llegó a la playa, no vio a nadie. Echó un vistazo a su reloj: había llegado antes. Entonces aprovechó para disfrutar del aire del mar meciéndose en su cabello, acariciando sus mejillas, ese aire yodado que ahora le gustaba y que le recordaba, en algunos aspectos, al de Storybrooke. Sonrió antes de sentir una presencia detrás de ella. Se giró y vio a James, sonriente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa antes de colocarse delante de él.

«¡Está magnífica!» exclamó él

«Gracias» susurró Regina, turbada ante tanta admiración por parte de un joven.

«Bien, vamos» dijo él presentándole su brazo, que la joven aceptó con placer.

James no había mentido, parecía que ese restaurante era bastante famoso en San Francisco: una muchedumbre se agolpaba ante la vitrina en la que se exponían los platos ya preparados.

«Oh, creo que no habrá sitio» dijo Regina al ver a la gente

«He reservado una mesa» aseguró James sonriendo antes de entrar con la joven. Rápidamente fueron atendidos por una camarera que les acercó la carta. Regina se sentía algo desorientada por la situación: no se acordaba de cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido una "cita"

«Tengo mucha suerte de tener a mi mesa a una mujer con tanta clase y prestancia»

«¿De verdad?» dijo ella divertida

«De verdad. Usted exhala cierto halo de…realeza. Un carisma y una seguridad que se ven muy poco»

Regina sonrió: ¿era ella tan previsible o eran los años siendo reina los que finalmente habían influido en ella?

«Entonces, Regina…¿de dónde viene?»

«De Maine»

«¿De Maine? ¿Qué la ha traído aquí, al otro lado del país?»

«Necesidad de espacio. Y usted James, ¿qué hace en la vida?»

«Soy profesor de francés en un instituto no lejos de aquí»

«¿De francés? ¿Ya ha estado en Francia?»

«Por supuesto, adoro ese país. ¿Y usted?»

«Nunca, pero, ¿por qué no?»

«Sería un placer ser su guía» dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

A partir de ese momento, todo miedo, aprehensión y tensión abandonaron a Regina, que prefirió centrarse por entero en la cena, sin pensar en nada más. Charlaron de esto y de aquello, y la noche pasó así, sin preocupación ninguna.

* * *

Cuando dejaron el restaurante ya era bastante tarde. James había propuesto acompañarla, y ella había aceptado. Y si el camino se hizo en silencio, no era igual en la cabeza de la joven donde una tormenta de preguntas se desataba: no estaba con su primer hombre, aunque las "citas" habían sido escasas, pero sabía muy bien lo que implicaba ese camino a casa, lo que podía significar la presencia de James a su lado.

«Aquí es» dijo ella en la puerta de su casa

«Bien…Ha sido una noche encantadora. Espero que haya otras…»

Como toda respuesta, ella sonrió y desvió la mirada, algo turbada. Pero cuando sintió a James acercarse a ella y deslizar sus manos por su nuca, rodeando su rostro, se tensó. Él acercó su rostro al suyo, sus labios a unos pocos centímetros. Vaciló un breve instante, pero al no ver resistencia en Regina, acortó la separación pegando dulcemente sus labios a los suyos. Al cabo de unos segundos, su lengua, insistente, pidió permiso para profundizar el beso. Y cuando Regina entreabrió los labios, un repentino flash vino a su cabeza.

Esos labios sobre los suyos, esa lengua atrapando la suya…La última persona que la había besado con tanta ternura…

_Emma_

De repente, ella rechazó a James.

«No, yo…lo siento, no puedo, no»

Lejos de sentirse enfadado o herido, James sonrió, y acarició la mejilla de Regina con su pulgar.

«Bien…Al menos lo he intentado»

De repente ella se sintió incómoda por él. Hubo un tiempo en que en absoluto habría rechazado besar a un hombre como él o incluso invitarlo a su casa a pasar la noche, pero ahora…simplemente no podía. Ahora no…

«James, lo siento, de verdad»

«Soy yo el que lo debe sentir. No tendría que haberlo hecho. Yo…había sido advertido, sin embargo, pero…lo siento»

«No, soy yo…No tenía que haber sido tan…»

James se masajeó la nuca y dio un paso hacia atrás

«Bien. De todas maneras ha sido una noche maravillosa. Y si acepta, podríamos vernos…como amigos»

Regina lo miró

«¿Amigos?»

«Sí, en fin…Comprendería que lo encontrara un poco…raro. Pero sinceramente me gustaría comenzar una bella amistad. Pero entendería que se negara»

«Acepto»

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad»

«Le prometo que no volveré a intentar besarla» dijo James divertido

«Entonces, todo va bien» respondió ella igual de divertida

«Bien, entonces…¿nos vemos mañana en la playa?»

«Con mucho gusto»

* * *

Entonces él se marchó mientras Regina entraba en su casa, saludada por una Amber que se lanzó sobre ella para algunas caricias. Regina se dejó caer en el sofá

«Dura noche…» suspiró ella.

Amber, como si comprendiera el informe de la velada, se sentó a los pies de su dueña. Pero Regina no tenía ganas ninguna de darle vueltas a la noche…Pensó en James, en su beso y en su virulenta reacción. ¿Qué le había pasado? En otro tiempo, un beso como ese les habría conducido directamente a la habitación para una noche tórrida. Pero en ese momento…ella tenía un sentimiento extraño en su interior…como si estuviese haciendo algo malo.

¿Era el hecho de acostarse en la primera cita con un hombre que apenas conocía?

No, se trataba de otra cosa…Un sentimiento…de traición. ¿Por qué había pensado en Emma en ese momento? ¿En su beso?

Se estremeció…No, no debía pensar más en ella, era el pasado, ya no era nada. ¿Iría su recuerdo a perseguirla? ¿Se quedaría siempre sola por esa causa?

Con ese remolino de preguntas se acostó. Quizás lo vería todo más claro en los próximos días.

* * *

**¿Se asustaron al ver a aparecer a ese hombre? Jajajajaj. Bueno, ya veis que al final no pasó nada. **


	7. Chapter 7

Reencuentro

Como todas las mañanas, se despertó, se estiró, miró su despertador y empujó a Amber de la cama. Fue a la cocina casi a ciegas donde se hizo un buen café, después llenó el cuento de agua de la perra. A continuación se aseó y se vistió, sacó a pasear a Amber un cuarto de hora antes de volver a entrarla, darle algunas caricias y mimos y marcharse a trabajar.

Como todas las mañanas desde hacía tres meses, abrió la tienda en la que había ascendido a encargada, teniendo a su cargo a un equipo de tres jóvenes vendedoras. Regina, en opinión de todos, tenía un gusto exquisito en moda.

Como todas las mañanas, abrió la caja, las luces, comprobó las estanterías, el stock. Después encendió la cafetera esperando la llegada de las otras vendedoras. A continuación se sentó, echando, de vez en cuando, un vistazo al reloj. Cuando las vendedoras llegaban, ella desaparecía en la trastienda para comprobar las novedades recién llegadas. A veces, como ese día, echaba una mano a pie de calle, ya que había mucha gente.

Aconsejaba a las mujeres según su silueta, su estatura, sus expectativas y su forma de vestirse. Había aprendido más sobre la naturaleza humana con ese trabajo que durante 28 años viendo en bucle a los habitantes de Storybrooke.

«Regina, ¿puedes venir, por favor?»

«¿Qué?»

«Estoy desbordada, y la clienta del probador 4 querría este top en azul cielo»

«Bien»

Regina cogió el top color carne, fue a buscar en la estantería y sacó el azul cielo. Se dirigió a continuación al probador 4 y alargó la prenda.

«Esto es para usted»

Una mano salió y cogió la prenda antes de desaparecer. Para satisfacer mejor a la clienta, Regina se quedó cerca, esperando el veredicto para aconsejarla. Al cabo de 30 segundos, ella carraspeó.

«Señora, ¿le va bien?»

En ese momento, la joven salió, llevando el top azul, toda sonriente.

«Es perfecto, ¿no?»

Regina no creía lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Se quedó sin palabras, quedándose estas trabadas en su garganta, sus brazos caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, estaba petrificada.

«Pe…pero…¿Em…Emma?»

¿Sería una ilusión? ¿Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada? ¿Delante de ella estaba Emma Swan? ¿De verdad?

«Hola Regina» dijo la joven con un tono que quería aparentar ligero, pero que dejaba transparentar turbación más que otra cosa.

«Miss Swan, pero, ¿qué…hace aquí? ¿Cómo?»

Emma sonrió y arrastró a Regina al interior del probador. Sorprendida, Regina se dejó hacer y se vio empotrada contra la pared.

«Te he encontrado, al fin» sonrió ella antes de posar dulcemente sus labios sobre los de la bella morena. Regina sintió la presión sobre sus muñecas debilitarse, entonces pudo zafarse del agarre de Emma empujándola ligeramente.

«¿Cómo…cómo ha llegado aquí?»

«Encontrar gente es mi trabajo» dijo ella alejándose un poco «Hace tiempo que te busco. Los primeros meses no parabas quieta, me costaba seguirte la huella. Y cuando estuve segura de que estabas en San Francisco, he venido»

«San Francisco es grande…»

«Llevo aquí una semana. No he parado. Sabía que trabajas en una tienda de ropa. Si supieras la cantidad que hay de tiendas como esta…»

«…»

Se instaló un silencio durante el cual Emma no dejaba de admirar a Regina: le parecía que había perdido peso, pero su piel estaba mucho más bronceada, haciendo resaltar sus orígenes latinos que probablemente no tendría. Sus cabellos estaban también más largos, pero su mirada, esas pupilas marrones, eran los mismos que en sus recuerdos: esa misma profundidad, esa misma veracidad y ese brillo que pensaba que nunca más volvería a ver.

«Tengo que irme, tengo trabajo»

«Espera» dijo agarrándola por el brazo «¿A qué hora acabas?»

«A las 17:00»

«Entonces te esperará» sonrió antes de que Regina saliera. Después Emma la llamó de nuevo sacando su cabeza «¡Hey, Regina! ¡Me quedo el top!»

La bella morena esbozó una educada sonrisa antes de regresar a la trastienda. Estaba perdida. Le parecía que el retorno de Emma la trasladaba un año atrás, todo lo que había querido olvidar, dejar a un lado le estallaba en plena cara.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Huir de nuevo? Eran muchas las posibilidades de que Emma la encontrara de nuevo. ¿Enfrentarse a ella y decirle que se fuera? ¿Lo querría ella realmente en ese momento? Sus labios sobre los suyos durante esos segundos le recordaron esa dulce sensación que había sentido hacía un año, delante de su casa cuando Emma intentaba retenerla.

Ahora Emma estaba ahí, en la misma ciudad, en la misma tienda…Estaba perdida, completamente.

Cuando cayó la tarde, y encontró a Emma sentada en un banco frente a la tienda, cerró esta con un nudo en el estómago. Emma se levantó, sonriente, con paquetes en las manos.

«He aprovechado para ir de compras. ¿Lista?»

«¿A dónde vamos?»

«Bueno, a tu casa, ¿no?»

Regina hizo una mueca, no pensaba que Emma hiciera una intrusión tan rápida en su vida: nadie había ido a su casa desde su llegada. La preservaba como a un frágil capullo.

«¿Regina? ¿Todo bien?»

«Yo…Vamos a tomar un café primero…»

Emma frunció el ceño, sintiendo que algo no iba bien.

«Ok»

En el centro comercial, se detuvieron en un Starbuck.

«Algunas cosas no cambian nunca» dijo divertida Regina, al ver a la joven echar canela en su chocolate.

«Sí. Y tú, ¿aún con tu café negro?» Regina hizo otra mueca «¿Algún problema?»

«¿Puede…puede dejar de tutearme, por favor?»

«¿Por qué?»

«Es demasiado…familiar»

«Oh…Ok, lo siento» entonces se sentaron y después de un sorbo a su bebida caliente, ella emprendió la conversación «Entonces…¿le gusta San Francisco?»

«Bastante, sí. El clima es atípico, pero se acostumbra uno»

«¿Aún tiene a Amber?»

«Sí»

«Guay. Ha viajado mucho, ¿me equivoco? ¿Ella la ha acompañado?»

«Durante un tiempo recorrí los Estados Unidos. Era una compañía necesaria»

«…»

«Miss Swan, ¿qué hace aquí?»

«Yo…yo quería verla. Lo necesitaba»

«¿Lo necesitaba?»

«Su marcha…¿sabe? Durante un tiempo me estuvo carcomiendo. Estaba tan obsesionada con encontrarla que dejé de prestar atención a cosas esenciales»

«¿Como qué?»

«Mis padres…Henry»

«¿Henry?»

«Después de que se fuera…como le prometí, le di su carta. Enseguida, él cambió. Se volvió irritable, arrogante, rozando la insolencia. Tuve mucho problemas con él…no estuve a la altura»

«¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Lo he perdido. Neal…Neal se acercó a él, se han convertido en cómplices, pero cuando puse las cosas claras y dije que no tenía ninguna intención de volver con Neal, Henry se distanció de mí, empezó a mostrar un comportamiento odioso, y sus notas caían. Finalmente, como yo no lograba nada con él…Neal propuso llevárselo un tiempo»

«¿Henry vive con su padre en Nueva York?»

Emma se dio cuenta de que la pregunta no era un reproche, al contrario, parecía indiferente a la situación como si eso ya no le concerniera. Un año atrás, saber que Henry estaba fuera de Storybrooke con su padre la habría enloquecido hasta el punto de hacer explotar el pueblo entero, pero ahora, ya no había nada: ni miedo, ni cólera, ni arrogancia. Solo curiosidad.

«Henry pidió marcharse y le confieso que…en un sentido me sentí aliviada»

«¿Cómo puede estar _aliviada_ de no ver más a su hijo?»

«Las cosas se estropearon tan rápidamente después de su marcha. Creo que todo está relacionado»

«¿Relacionado con mi marcha?»

«Creo que ese pueblo está íntimamente relacionado con usted. Después de todo, usted lo creó…Es normal que sin su presencia, ese pueblo vaya cuesta abajo»

«¿Cuesta abajo, dice?»

«Cuatro días después de que se marchara, el reloj de la torre de la biblioteca se derrumbó. Algunos dicen que es debido a la gruta que hay bajo el edificio, yo creo que es por su ausencia. Después se produjo ese maremoto que destrozo el puerto, más de la mitad de los barcos se hundieron…ah, y encontramos a Hook: se escondía en uno de ellos»

«Interesante»

«Bueno…Y no le hablo de tormentas de nieve y granizo…sin contar la canícula…en fin, yo creo que todo tiene relación con usted»

«…»

«Así que, sin estar Henry ya allí, me dije que era el momento ideal para encontrarla»

«¿Hace cuánto que está con su padre?»

«Desde hace cinco meses. Vuelve de vez en cuando a Storybrooke para ver a sus abuelos, pero se niega a volver para quedarse. Cuando se fue…nos mudamos a su casa, pensé que eso calmaría a Henry…Y así fue durante un tiempo…antes de que se volviera insoportable. Lo he hecho todo mal con él, soy una madre lamentable»

«¿Y sus padres?»

«Oh, eso…Eso es otro asunto. Son bastante…en fin, ya sabe»

«Creo saberlo, sí» dijo ella sarcásticamente

«Sí, en fin…No comprendían por qué yo estaba tan mal después de su partida. Después pasó todo aquello de si regresar o no a nuestro mundo…y Anton con las judías mágicas»

«¿Ju…días?»

«Sí. Evidentemente, Snow y David plantaron enseguida los granos y crecieron plantas inmensas, hasta que una tormenta de granizo aniquiló todas sus esperanzas. Ahora, estaban investigando sobre un portal con el polvo de hadas encontrado en la mina»

«Ingenioso»

«Ya…La espinosa cuestión de "quién se irá o no" todavía está debatiéndose. La mayoría de los habitantes quien regresar, salvo algunos irreductibles. Mis padres solo se irán si yo me voy con ellos, Henry quiere marcharse, Neal no sabe, pero estaría dispuesto a seguir a su hijo a donde sea. Gold quiere quedarse con Belle, así como Ruby o Whale…»

«¿Y usted?»

«¿Yo? Evidentemente no tengo ganas de marcharme. Mi mundo es este, no aquel. Y lo que he podido ver de él no me ha gustado nada. Y no veo a un niño viviendo en ese mundo…Henry solo sueña con caballeros y dragones que matar. Pero si me enfrento de nuevo a él, va a creer que lo hago adrede»

«Tendrá que ser paciente»

«Lo sé, pero…Sabía que habría sido mejor con usted»

«…»

«Hubiera podido encauzarlo»

«¿Cómo hubiera podido? Ya no tenía ninguna autoridad sobre él, ni legitimidad. ¿Cómo tener autoridad materna cuando tu hijo ya no te reconoce como su madre?»

«…»

«¿Qué quiere Miss Swan?»

«La quiero a usted» dijo mirándola

«¿Perdón?»

«No he dejado de pensar en usted…Yo…no solo después de ese beso, pero…he sentido una ausencia. La he buscado durante tanto tiempo. Cuando Henry se marchó con su padre, me sentía como león en su jaula, y mis padres me presionaban sin cesar para que tomara una decisión sobre la educación de Henry, después sobre nuestro futuro regreso al Bosque Encantado. Me estaba volviendo loca sola allí. Así que hui»

«¿Huyó?»

«En fin, no literalmente. Le dije a Snow que necesitaba pensar, cambiar der aires…que necesitaba distancia. No tuvieron elección. Mis primeras investigaciones me llevaron a Chicago…a continuación seguí sus huelas. La perdí en Texas. Estuve a punto de renunciar hasta que uno de mis contactos me dijo que creyó verla en San Francisco. Retomé las esperanzas»

«¿Y ahora qué espera?»

«Regina…vuelva conmigo. Vuelva a Storybrooke»

Regina dejó escapar una risa cristalina de entre sus labios, entonces el corazón de Emma se encogió.

«¿Está bromeando, querida? No pienso ir a ninguna parte. Estoy en mi casa»

«…»

«He aprendido que ni el tiempo ni la distancia curan todos los males, sino que hay que vivir con ello y aceptar nuestro destino. He aprendido a dejar atrás el pasado. El Bosque Encantado y Storybrooke, así como sus habitantes son el pasado para mí. No tengo ninguna intención de regresar ni a un sitio ni al otro»

«Pero…»

«La gente solo me veía como la reina caída, la bruja celosa ávida de venganza. Incluso tras lo que ha pasado, no he sido sino eso. Aquí, solo soy Regina, la vendedora de ropa, que pasea a su perro por la playa. Y sienta espléndidamente bien no sentirse espiada, juzgada o fustigada. Aquí, soy yo misma»

«No, aquí es una persona que esconde su verdadera naturaleza: quizás esté caída, pero sigue siendo una reina. ¿Una bruja? Bien, sí, lo era. Pero lo que pude ver durante los últimos días antes de su partida, fue a una mujer feliz ocupándose de su perro»

«Poco importa»

«Regina…»

«¡No! No puede pretender llegar y hacer lo que hacía en Storybrooke: no está en su terreno, y no hará de esta ciudad la suya»

«No tengo la pretensión de cambiar las cosas…Solo quiero que piense en ello…Sé que Henry volvería si supiera que usted está de regreso»

Entonces Regina sonrió

«A Henry le importa poco lo que me pase. Y no puedo culparlo»

«Él la quiere, solo que, como usted, era demasiado orgulloso para confesárselo, no después del incidente con el perro. Él…yo creo que ha estado mucho tiempo lamentándolo, ha estado durante mucho tiempo pensando que se había marchado por su culpa»

«En parte así es»

«Lo sé, pero…Pero, ¿cómo decirle eso a un niño de 11 años? Dígame, ¿qué decía aquella carta?»

«¿No la ha leído?»

«La rompió en mil pedazos cuando terminó de leerla»

«No había nada que pueda interesarla. Además nada de lo que haga o diga podrá hacer que cambie de opinión sobre regresar a Storybrooke»

Entonces Regina se levantó, con el vaso en la mano.

«Hery, ¿a dónde va?»

«Vuelvo a casa. Se hace tarde»

«Regina, yo…¿puedo acompañarla?»

«Aunque diga "no", me seguirá pase lo que pase, ¿verdad?»

«Esa es la idea» confesó Emma

Sorprendida de que la joven tuviera la decencia de decirle la verdad, Regina suspiró antes de invitarla a subir en su coche. Algunos minutos más tarde, llegaron ante un inmueble de muros blancos y azules.

«Muy bonito»

Regina entró, seguida de cerca por Emma y, en el ascensor, ninguna habló. Al llegar a la puerta de la entrada, Emma pudo escuchar los ladridos una perra más adulta. Cuando Regina abrió la puerta, Amber corrió hacia su dueña, su cola barriendo el aire antes de darse cuenta de que otra persona se encontraba detrás de Regina. Olisqueó el aire antes de retroceder y gruñir.

«Calma Amber»

Regina entró, seguida de la perra y de Emma que, una vez pasada la puerta, se arrodilló y tendió su mano. La perra avanzó prudentemente y olisqueó la punta de sus dedos.

«Hey, ¿no me reconoces? Hace tiempo, eh, Amber…» La perra se acercó despacio y Emma le acarició la parte alta de la cabeza, y después tras las orejas. Finalmente se sentó cerca de ella y le lamió la mano «Voilà…»

Regina asistió la escena desde la cocina, y esbozó una sonrisa: Amber nunca había olvidado a Emma.

«¿Un café?»

«No gracias, ¿agua?»

«Bien»

«Lindo apartamento»

«Gracias»

«¿Pequeña visita?»

«No me apetece, no»

«¿De qué tiene miedo? ¿De qué encuentre su habitación?» dijo divertida Emma, pero perdió su sonrisa cuando vio el rostro serio de la bella morena «Oh, ya veo…Tema sensible. ¿Usted…es que…?»

«¿Es que qué?»

«¿Tiene…en fin…tiene pareja actualmente?»

Regina frunció el ceño.

«¿Y eso qué le importa?»

«Nada, solo…por saber. ¿Entonces?»

«…»

«¿Sabe? Yo…a menudo he pensado en nuestro beso. A menudo he pensado qué podría haber pasado si se hubiera quedado, y ese pensamiento me gusta. ¿Usted no?»

«En absoluto» dijo secamente Regina

«Oh…»

El ambiente se hizo pesado entre ellas, los ruidos del exterior se volvían ensordecedores. Las dos estaban, frente a frente, sin querer moverse, ni hablar, ni mirarse. Regina estaba en medio de su salón, los brazos cruzados, Emma estaba inmóvil, sin atreverse a moverse por miedo a que Regina le pidiera que se fuese.

«¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?»

La voz ronca de Regina rompió el silencio tan rápidamente que Emma se sobresaltó

«Oh, euh…bueno…no lo sé. La he encontrado, está bien, estoy feliz y aliviada por eso…»

«¿Storybrooke?»

«Sí…ciertamente voy a volver…»

«…»

«Bueno, se hace tarde…Gracias por haberme dedicado algo de tiempo. Cuídese, aunque veo que todo va bien para usted y para Amber»

La perra se pegó a las piernas de la joven y esta última sonrió acariciándole el lomo. Regina inspiró antes de cerrar brevemente los ojos.

«Usted…»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Desearía cenar antes de marcharse?»

Emma no lo dejo ver, pero por dentro saltaba de alegría.

«Con mucho gusto»

«Tendrá oportunidad de hablarme más detalladamente de sus relaciones conflictivas con Henry y sus padres» dijo ella en un tono irónico

Emma no se lo tuvo en cuenta, lo importante era que podía quedarse un poco más de tiempo al lado de Regina.


	8. Chapter 8

Como antes

Emma se entretenía mimando a Amber, que echada sobre el lomo, con la barriga al aire, disfrutaba de las tiernas caricias de la bella rubia. Regina, en la cocina, lanzaba cada cierto tiempo una ojeada, divertida, a la perra que, normalmente, se comportaba de forma más salvaje y estaba muy apegada a ella.

Se acordaba de que Emma fue la primera, después de ella, en tener contacto con la cachorra hace algo menos de un año. Amber no había olvidado a la chica a pesar de los meses de separación.

«Hey, Regina, bonito el collar» dijo Emma al ver el collar en cuya placa en forma de corona estaba grabado el nombre de la perra «Es muy…regio» dijo divertida.

«Porque ella lo es»

«No lo dudo» dijo ella acariciando con más vigor a la perra que se giró para saltarle encima e hizo caer a la bella rubia de culo.

«Amber, ¡stop!» gritó Regina

«No, no, no pasa nada. Soy yo. Pequeña pícara»

«Miss Swan, intento inculcarle buenas maneras. Sería un desastre que su visita arruine mi trabajo»

«Oh, perdón Madame "_Tengo principios, incluso para mi perro_", no querría ser una mala influencia para su perra» dijo ella levantándose y caminando hacia la cocina. Pegada a su espalda, mira por encima de su hombro «¿Qué vamos a comer?»

«Miss Swan, detesto que miren por encima de mi hombro» dijo ella haciendo un movimiento que hizo retroceder a la bella rubia, divertida.

«Eso no responde a mi pregunta»

La insubordinación y la falta de buen hacer de la joven fueron dos cosas que Regina no echó de menos al dejar Stroybrooke. Pero sin embargo, esas cosas también la llevaban a situaciones que la habían marcado.

«Pasta con salmón a la salsa holandesa»

«¡Qué clase! Con su trabajo, ¿aún tiene energía para cocinar?»

«Para ser sincera, hacía mucho tiempo que no me metía en la cocina. A menudo recurro a lo fácil»

«¿En serio? ¿Regina Mills come platos preparados?»

«¿Da tanta risa?»

«Para una reina de la cocina, bueno, es para hacerse preguntas…¿He de deducir que no ha cocinado para nadie desde que está aquí?»

Regina frunció el ceño antes de girarse hacia Emma, una ligera sonrisa de victoria sobre el rostro.

«¿En qué le concierne eso?»

«En nada…en fin…no sé»

«Listo» dijo llevando el plato a la mesa.

Regina y Emma no tardaron y se sentaron, una enfrente de la otra, mientras que Amber las miraba con curiosidad: su dueña no había recibido nunca a nadie, y mucho menos para comer. Normalmente, su día transcurría así: por la mañana, una vez su dueña levantada, le daba de beber, un snack y la sacaba un rato antes de irse a trabajar y dejarla sola durante todo el día. Cuando volvía por la tarde, Amber saltaba de alegría y la recibía calurosamente, después salían para dar un pequeño paseo a la playa antes de volver. Regina le daba su cuenco de pienso mientras que ella se hacía cualquier cosa rápida. Ella se hundía en el sofá, la perra a sus pies y juntas, veían la tele antes de que la joven se cayera de cansancio y decidiera irse a acostar, Amber a los pies de la cama, antes de subirse y unirse a la joven.

En eso se resumía la vida de su dueña y la de ella misma desde que habían llegado ahí. Pero verla en la mesa, en compañía de alguien, y un agradable aroma emanando de un plato cuidadosamente preparado…eso era nuevo.

«Entonces, Miss Swan, hábleme de sus padres»

«¿En serio? ¿Nos vemos después de…ocho meses de ausencia y quiere que le hable de Snow y David?» Como única respuesta, Regia levantó una ceja, que quería decir _"¿Y?" _ que incitó a Emma a responder «Es…complicado»

«Entre otras cosas»

«Bueno, tener padres a los que no has conocido en 28 años y que resulta que son de tu misma edad, más o menos…es complicado de llevar. _Grosso modo_, a ellos les gustaría implicarse un poco más como para compensar todos esos años perdidos, pero yo no soy ni muy madrera ni padrera. He vivido 28 años sola, desenvolviéndome sola. Me cuesta confiar, delegar….Dejarme ir. Lo toman como un rechazo, frialdad…Y de golpe, todos nos cerramos sin dar posibilidad al diálogo. Si hay algo que he heredado de mi padre, es el mal carácter y la testarudez»

«Cierto»

«Y no se ha arreglado nada con la marcha de Henry, haciéndome sentir que había fracasado en su educación»

«¿Aún tiene contacto con él?»

«Oh, claro. No nos separamos enfadados, al contrario, yo creo que él también estaba aliviado por cambiar de aires. Ver otra cosa que fuera Storybrooke. Uno se siente como un pez en una pecera encerrado en ese pueblo: siempre haciendo y viendo lo mismo, hablando con la misma gente. Comprendo que ante la perspectiva de ver el mundo exterior con su padre, haya tenido ganas de disfrutarlo…Me llama y me envía fotos»

«¿No le echa de menos?»

«Sí, pero…Por un lado, creo que yo también tenía la necesidad de respirar un poco. Han pasado tantas cosas en estos tres últimos años. Desde la aparición de Henry en mi casa, no he respirado un momento: entre magia, descubrimiento de un nuevo mundo, mis padres, los cuentos de hadas, la vuelta de Neal, su partida…Creo que yo también estaba saturada»

«…»

«Y al final, todo empeoró después de su marcha. Parecer ser que usted, a su pesar, era la persona que nos unía a todos, incluyendo al pueblo. Sigo creyendo que con su marcha, el pueblo se hunde. Después de todo, usted lo creó, es normal que desaparezca con su marcha»

«Es una hipótesis como otra cualquiera»

«¿Y eso no le dan ganas de volver?»

«En absoluto»

«Lastima. Yo tengo ganas de que regrese»

«¿De verdad?»

«Me hace falta» Regina se tensó y tragó con dificultad. Desvió la mirada «No lo digo para incomodarla, pero, como ya le he dicho, he pensado a menudo en nuestro beso y…me he preguntado muchas veces lo que podría haber pasado si se hubiera quedado. Quiero decir, quizás Henry no se hubiera marchado, quizás viviríamos los tres en su casa y mis relaciones con él y con mis padres estarían más calmadas. Quizás hubiéramos encontrado nuestro equilibrio»

«…»

«Pero bueno, todo eso ha acabado. Hoy, Henry ya no está allí, quizás un día vuelva. Con mis padres, no es un camino de rosas y…está usted. Está lejos y tengo que confesar que estoy un poco celosa»

«¿Celosa? ¿De qué?»

«De que haya encontrado su equilibrio y su felicidad aquí, lejos de Storybrooke, lejos…de mí»

«…»

Emma le sonrió, turbada al admitir que Regina era feliz y que ella no formaba parte de esa visible felicidad.

«Bien, creo que me voy a ir» se levantó, dejó su servilleta en el borde de la mesa, dio unas caricias a Amber que se había acostado a sus pies. Cogió su chaqueta mientras Regina seguía sentada a la mesa «Estoy contenta por usted…De verdad»

Y cuando estaba levantando la mano para bajarla sobre el pomo de la puerta, Regina saltó de su silla

«¡Emma!» Esta última se giró para ver a Regina mirándola intensamente y acercándose a ella «Yo…»

«¿Sí?»

«Yo…he mentido»

«¿Mentido? ¿Sobre qué?»

«Yo también he pensado a menudo en nuestro beso…» confesó, avergonzada.

Emma no escondía su sonrisa, casi de victoria

«¿Ah, sí?»

«…»

«¿Y?» dijo acercándose despacio a la joven «¿Qué piensa?» deslizó una de sus manos en la de la bella morena, mientras que con la otra acarició su mejilla para acabar alojándose en su cabellera, en la parte baja de la nuca. Sus rostros a algunos centímetros el uno del otro «¿Regina?»

La morena alzó la mirada para clavarla en los ojos esmeralda de la bella rubia, esbozó una tímida sonrisa antes de que Emma se atreviera a acercarse un poco más, justo hasta rozar sus carnosos labios. Fue Regina quien acabó con el espacio que las separaba para comenzar un dulce y tierno beso. Bien rápido, Emma sintió las defensas de Regina caer una a una, hasta dejarla caer en sus brazos. Entonces, el beso se intensificó y las manos se hicieron más aventureras. En un hábil movimiento, Emma apoyó a Regina en la pared, metiendo uno de sus muslos entre las piernas de su amada, haciéndole emitir un ligero gemido de placer.

Emma se alejó lo justo para que sus labios recorrieran la línea de la mandíbula, para murmurarle

«Regina…»

Regina la rechazó suavemente

«No…no es apropiado…»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque solo está de paso. De paso en esta ciudad, de paso en mi vida»

Emma cerró los ojos y retrocedió.

«Yo lo siento, ¿sabes?»

«¿El qué?»

«En tus besos…Muy pocas veces he sido besada de esa manera, al menos, nunca he sentido lo que siento actualmente»

«Simplemente es lo desconocido y la curiosidad»

«¿Quién te dice que es desconocido para mí?» dijo con una tímida sonrisa traviesa.

«¿De…de verdad?» dijo atónita Regina mirándola con los ojos como platos.

«Cuando era joven tuve algunas…experiencias…» añadió Emma

«Ya veo…»

Emma se acercó de nuevo y deslizó, una vez más, una de sus manos por los cabellos de Regina.

«Déjame mostrártelo»

«¿Mostrarme qué?»

«Lo que siento cuando tus labios me tocan…»

Regina se estremeció ante esa voz que la acarició dulcemente. Cerró brevemente los ojos, justo el tiempo para que Emma posara sus labios sobre los suyos y empezar un largo y lánguido beso que se hizo más atrevido gracias a la lengua curiosa de la bella rubia. Regina dejó escapar una largo suspiro antes de sentir cómo el temor se alojaba en su cabeza, ya bastante atormentada. Rechazó a Emma.

«¿Qué?»

«Yo…No, yo no…No sé…»

Regina no tenía costumbre de perder el control ante alguien, y mucho menos ante una persona a la que conocía, y si además esa persona era la Salvadora…De repente se sintió idiota sintiendo miedo como una adolescente que está en su primera vez. Pero Emma le cogió las manos y la obligó a mirarla

«Hey…Sé que es desconcertante, asusta incluso…Pero estoy aquí, no estoy dispuesta a soltarte. He recorrido miles de kilómetros para encontrarte, definitivamente ahora no te voy a dejar caer. Por favor, por una vez, confía en mí…»

_Confiar_…Si Regina no hubiera estado tan tensa, reiría. Bajó su mirada para fijar sus ojos en sus manos unidas y sus dedos entrelazados. De repente los besos compartidos le volvieron a la memoria: ¿cómo Regina Mills, la reina caída, la alcaldesa debilitada…cómo esa mujer podía caer tan fácilmente en las redes de una mujer que había personificado todos sus miedos, todo su odio hace tiempo enterrado? ¿Cómo podía, en el presente, imaginarse siquiera pasar tiempo como ella?

«Confía en mí Regina» repitió Emma más dulcemente, pegándose a ella y besándola tiernamente en la mejilla «Te necesito…» le susurró.

Eso le fue suficiente a la bella morena, que agarró la mano de Emma y, en silencio, la condujo a su habitación. Cuando Amber las siguió, Regina la detuvo a la entrada del cuarto.

«No. Tú quédate ahí» Emma no pudo sino sonreír al ver la expresión lastimera de la perra. Cuando Regina cerró la puerta, ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

Regina, aún en silencio, la agarró por el cuello de la camisa y la besó lánguidamente. Ninguna sabía cómo hacer, por dónde comenzar, pero los gestos nacían solos, como si hubieran sido repetidos muchas veces. Las prendas rápidamente cayeron al suelo, a pesar de la aprensión de encontrarse desnudas, una frente a la otra, de esbozar gestos tiernos, suaves. Emma vaciló un momento antes de atreverse a posar sus manos sobre el pecho de la bella morena, antes de atreverse a mirar a la joven, a su futura amante, antes de posar sus labios sobre su cálida y temblorosa piel, de atreverse a deslizar algunos besos más curiosos, caricias más pronunciadas, palabras a penas audibles, solo para aquella que las recibía.

En lo que a Regina se refería, aunque parecía pasiva, estaba disfrutando de las tiernas atenciones de la bella rubia: cada gesto, cada palabra, cada mirada era escrutada, casi analizada, no se perdía nada: quería sentir, cada segundo, todo lo que Emma le hacía, incluido cuando los labios de esta última se dirigieron más al sur.

Pero sin embargo, la frenó deslizando sus manos bajo su mentón para elevarla a su altura y sellar sus labios con un tierno beso.

«He esperado tanto tiempo para esto…» murmuró Emma bajo la sonrisa de Regina «Te quiero» concluyó besándola mientras deslizaba sus dedos hacia la entre pierna de Regina.

Y como si todos esos meses de búsqueda, de espera y de anhelo se hubieran atenuado por las tiernas caricias de ambas, Emma comprendió que ya nada sería como antes, ella no era idiota, sabía que esa noche sería la única que Regina le concedería, como un hasta luego, un adiós…

Regina estaba muerta de miedo, completamente perdida…Sentía a Emma sobre ella, en ella…¿Cómo había llegado ahí? De repente la pregunta de James le vino a la memoria _"¿Son las mujeres lo suyo?" _…Y esa respuesta que nunca vino porque ni ella mismo lo pensaba…hasta Emma. Y ahora, esta última le estaba prodigando caricias y besos como nunca antes había recibido en su vida.

Sin embargo había tenido muchos amantes, pero ninguno la había satisfecho tanto como las sencillas atenciones de Emma esa noche. Pero estaba petrificada, incapaz de hacer el menor gesto, si no era hundir sus manos en la cabellera dora de Emma para incitarla a que no se detuviese.

Nuevas sensaciones, nuevos deseos…Regina estaba perdida…Pero el después era tan aterrador: ¿qué hacer a continuación? ¿Regresar a Storybrooke con Emma? Ni se le ocurriría…¿Qué Emma se quedara con ella? Era imposible. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Esa noche sería una noche de encuentro y despedida a la vez? ¿Un polvo de una noche, sexo sin concesiones, sin mañana?

Pero desgraciadamente, habría un mañana y Regina no se atrevía a pensar en el momento en que tendría que decirle a Emma que se fuera…¿Para qué ir más lejos si al final se iba a acabar en ningún lado? Quizás Regina necesitaba ese tierno momento con Emma para cerrar un capítulo de su vida que era ahora su pasado, acabado y cumplido.

Sí, Emma era ese capítulo que faltaba y esa noche el párrafo final para cerrar el círculo. Un bien necesario en suma. ¿Y qué pensaba Emma? ¿Pensaría igual? ¿O se apegaría a ella?

Emma, por su parte, no quería pensar, no se atrevía a creer que esa noche que se anunciaba maravillosa fuera a terminar de manera tan brutal. Así que, para dejar de pensar, se embriagó del olor de su compañera, se emborrachó con sus gemidos. Cada cierto tiempo, levantaba la cabeza y veía a Regina morderse el labio inferior, intentando contenerse.

La noche pasó envuelta en la intimidad de sus caricias y tiernos besos. Emma se sintió feliz al constatar que Regina le permitió pasar la noche con ella. Se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

Muchas veces a lo largo de la noche, sintió cómo Regina se movía, se levantaba, y finalmente, a las cinco de la mañana, Emma notó un peso en sus pies. Cuando se incorporó, constató que Amber se había acostado en la cama. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta hacia Regina para acurrucarse en sus brazos, sus piernas entrelazadas, su nariz hundida en la cabellera negra de la joven.

Mañana sería otro día, pero no quería pensar en ello para no romper esa bella noche. Sin embargo sus temores la atraparon y le costó volver a conciliar un sereno sueño. A veces, su mano descendía y tocaba el pelaje de Amber que se había abierto camino entre ellas. Sonrió: sí, Regina había encontrado su equilibrio en ese lugar: su casa, su perro, su trabajo, sus costumbres…Había logrado encontrar todo eso sin ella. Mientras que ella, nunca había logrado superar su marcha: había perdido a su hijo, había hecho más profundo el abismo con sus padres, y su vida se había hundido en una monotonía sin igual…Había que enfrentar la realidad: Emma se había hundido, mientras que Regina había levantado cabeza. Como si se complementaran, un ying y un yang…Si una estaba feliz, la otra no podía estarlo, y a la inversa.

Y en ese momento, estaba en esa cama, en los brazos de esa mujer que había arruinado su vida y la de sus padres, que incluso había logrado separarla de su hijo sin estar en el pueblo…Todo empujaba a Emma a odiar a esa mujer y sin embargo, hela ahí, en sus brazos, aferrándola contra ella como nunca antes lo había hecho con ningún otro amante…Esa noche había sido extraña y nueva, igual que esos sentimientos que nacían en ella. Pero Regina…¿sentiría ella también lo mismo? ¿Ese sentimiento de estar completa? Regina…¿al final, la necesitaría?

Sí, esa noche había sido intensa, grandiosa y soberbia…en contrapartida con el despertar que será, sin duda, cruel, triste e irremediable.

* * *

**¿Qué pena me dan estas dos? Sintiendo lo mismo, pero incapaces de demostrarlo, de confiar en la otra y dejar abierto su corazón. Las dos tienen miedo de salir heridas, de poder volver a levantarse. Este capítulo me ha gustado mucho por eso, porque hemos visto el alma y los pensamientos de las dos, sus dudas, temores y angustias. **


	9. Chapter 9

La huida

El despertar fue menos placentero. Emma se despertó sola en la cama, las frías sábanas probaban que Regina ya se había ido hacía un rato. Se estiró, se levantó y se puso su camiseta y sus bragas antes de salir de la habitación para ser testigo de un tierno momento entre Regina, sentada en su sofá, y Amber, echada a su lado. Cuando la bella morena escucho la puerta abrirse, lanzó una mirada hacia Emma y le sonrió tímidamente.

«¿Tengo derecho a un sitio?» dijo Emma delante del sofá

Pero el gruñido de Amber le indicó un rechazo y se tuvo que contentar con el sillón que estaba al lado de la morena.

«Discúlpala, está celosa»

«¿Porque nos hemos acostado juntas? ¿De verdad?»

«Para ser sincera, es menos por eso que por haber ocupado su sitio en la cama esta noche»

«Oh…»

«¿Café?»

«Sí, gracias»

Regina se levantó y desapareció en la cocina, dejando cara a cara a la perra y a la joven.

«Entonces…¿Vas a ponerme mala cara mucho tiempo?» La perra levantó su cabeza y la inclinó hacia un lado «De todas maneras, no tienes por qué preocuparte, es muy probable que no me quede un noche más» La perra ladró, estornudando y moviendo vivamente la cabeza.

«¿Qué le estás diciendo?»

«Oh, nada…Me hacía perdonar»

«Ah…Toma» Le tendió el café que Emma aceptó «Pienso que el café pega más ahora que el chocolate»

«¿Quieres decir para recuperarme de esta noche?» dijo divertida Emma

Regina levantó una ceja, pero no respondió, prefiriendo hundir su nariz en su propia taza. Se quedaron calladas un instante antes de que Regina lanzara una ojeada a su reloj.

«¿Cuándo sale tu avión?»

«Oh, no antes de esta noche»

«Podrías al menos ponerte un pantalón» dijo ella echándole un vistazo a la ropa más que ligera que llevaba Emma

«¿Puedo utilizar tu ducha?»

«Por supuesto»

«¿No trabajas hoy?»

«Es domingo»

«Ah…¿Y no haces nada los domingos?»

«Voy a salir con Amber»

«¿A dónde vas?»

«A la playa. Ella ya tiene sus hábitos»

«¿Puedo ir?»

Regina frunció el ceño y se levantó del sofá.

«Prepárate»

Emma saltó del sillón y tomó una ducha rápida antes de encontrar a Regina en su habitación vistiéndose.

«Di, ¿tendrías una camisa para mí?»

Sin decir palabra, le ofreció una blusa blanca que cogió antes de seguirla hasta la puerta de la entrada. Regina le puso la correa a Amber antes de salir, seguida por Emma.

«¿Así que está es tu vida ahora? ¿Tu trabajo, tu perro, tu apartamento?»

«Una vida normal, en suma»

«Extraño escucharte decir eso…cuando se sabe quién eres»

«Quien era»

«Sí…bueno, me has entendido. Después de todos esos años en el Bosque Encantado y después encerrada en ese pueblo durante 28 años…Y al final, estás en San Francisco, dependienta en una tienda pret-à-porter, soltera con un perro…Es soso como destino, ¿no?»

«Si tengo que elegir entre soso y tortuoso, prefiero soso»

«…»

«¡Oh, Regina!» Las dos mujeres miraron al hombre que acababa de llamar a la bella morena. Cuerpo de atleta, ojos azules, el hombre se acercó en pequeñas zancadas, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro antes de inclinarse sobre Regina y darle un beso en la mejilla, lo que puso incómoda a Emma «¿Cómo estás?»

«Bien, bien, ¿y tú, James?»

«Bello día para correr, nada mejor. Buenos días Amber» dijo arrodillándose y acariciando a la perra que parecía feliz de volver a verlo.

Emma se encontró peor, sintiéndose de más, hasta que el hombre se incorporó y la miró un instante antes de tenderle la mano.

«Buenos días, me llamo James»

«Encantada, Emma»

Regina sintió entonces la tensión en el joven y Emma, e intentó romper el silencio.

«Bien…Nosotras nos marchamos»

«Yo voy a continuar con mi carrera, buen paseo, hasta pronto»

«Gracias, hasta pronto»

Después se alejó a grandes pasos dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

«Entonces…¿Le conoces? ¿Un amigo?»

«Sí»

«Es…no está nada mal…»

Regina levantó una ceja, divertida ante los celos apenas disimulados de la bella rubia.

«Efectivamente, no lo está»

Emma la miró con mirada oscura

«Ya, bueno…un tipo que corre para compensar algo, estoy segura»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Está claro. Grandes músculos compensan siempre alguna carencia: cerebro u…otra cosa»

«Ah, ya veo, así que es musculoso, pero seguramente idiota o impotente»

«Sí…en fin, no, no. Bueno, me da igual…» dijo ella dándole una patada a una piedra, con las manos en los bolsillos posteriores de sus pantalones.

«¿Acaso estás celosa?»

«¿Yo? No, en absoluto…Después de todo, hace casi un año que te marchaste…Seguro que no has esperado para…divertirte»

«Exactamente como tú, supongo» dijo inocentemente Regina sabiendo que era falso.

«…»

Llegaron a la playa y Regina soltó a Amber que corrió feliz por la arena buscando algo que su ama pudiera tirarle. Regina y Emma se sentaron en la arena.

«Emma, ¿todo bien?»

«Sí, ¿por qué?»

«No has dicho nada»

«Pensaba…»

«¿En qué?»

«¿Tú…te has acostado con él?»

«¿Quién? ¿James?»

«Sí»

«No»

«Pero…Lo has pensado, ¿no? Acostarte con él, quiero decir»

«Sí» contestó Regina que no veía la razón de mentirle a Emma.

Esta última, asombrada ante tanta franqueza, sintió como los celos se apoderaban de ella imaginándose a ese saco de músculos encima de Regina.

«Ah…»

«Emma…Debemos ser claras: lo nuestro no llegará a nada. Tú vas a regresar a Storybrooke, y no pienso seguirte. Así como tú no puedes quedarte aquí, porque tus padres están allí, y digas lo que digas, te quieren, torpemente, vale, pero te quieren y no soportarían la distancia»

«¿Desde cuándo los defiendes, eh…?

«…»

«Mierda Regina, no puedes hacerme pasar una noche tan hermosa como la de ayer y pedirme que me vaya con una mano detrás y otra delante»

«Y sin embargo, es lo que va a pasar» dijo fríamente

«Ya…Super…» murmuró Emma. Ella lo sabía, pero lo había intentado una última vez. Pero la derrota era amarga tanto como saber que ese bello Apolo de James acababa de atormentar su mente «Volvemos, voy a coger mis cosas»

«Tu avión no sale hasta esta noche»

«Ya, no tengo ganas de quedarme, ¿sabes?»

Regina no podía culpar a Emma, se esperaba esa reacción y no intentó retenerla. Volvieron al apartamento de la bella morena y Emma recogió sus cosas antes de marcharse, pero Regina la retuvo por un brazo. Con una débil esperanza, Emma se dio la vuelta, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

«Emma…Prométeme que no volverás»

Ducha fría para la bella rubia que sintió una puñalada en pleno corazón, un escalofrío recorriendo su columna. Se quedó muda, no sabiendo qué decir. Pero, ¿realmente era necesario decir algo? Frente a tal pedido, Emma se quedó de mármol, al menos lo intentó, y bajó la cabeza a modo de acuerdo.

Ya está, todo había acabado. Se terminaba tan rápido como había comenzado: fugaz, intensamente, como su primera y única noche. Emma soltó su mano y pasó el umbral de la puerta. Solo cuando desapareció tras las puertas del ascensor, Regina cerró la suya. La bella rubia no lo vio, pero por la mejilla de Regina se deslizó una lágrima, que pesaba tanto que le dolía. Y cuando esta cayó al suelo, Regina no escuchó sino el impacto de su cuerpo como un ruido sordo y cargado de sentido.

Se deslizó por la puerta y Amber fue a hundir su hocico en el cuello de su dueña. Ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras que Amber lamía las lágrimas que nacían y resbalaban por su rostro.

«Ya solo estamos tú y yo» la perra ladró como para tranquilizar a su dueña.

* * *

Al caer la tarde, Regina consintió en dejar su salón para pasear a Amber en su acostumbrada última salida del día. No había dejado de mirar el reloj, contando las horas desde la partida de Emma. A esa hora, ya sería muy probable que estuviera en el aeropuerto, esperando el vuelo.

«Venga, vamos» Le colocó la correa y salieron para dirigirse, una vez más, a la playa. Apenas se hubo sentado en la arena que una sombra le tapó el sol. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio a James que se sentaba a su lado.

«¿Se ha ido tu amiga?»

«Sí…»

Sentado a su lado, colocó una mano reconfortante sobre la suya

«Oh…En todo caso, yo tenía razón»

«¿Ah? ¿Sobre qué?»

«Frente a ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad de conquistarte» dijo con una sonrisa

«¿De verdad?»

«La manera en la que te miraba, cómo marcaba su territorio»

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír al acordarse del tenso estrechamiento de manos entre los dos.

«¿Os conocéis desde hace mucho tiempo?»

«Casi tres años»

«¿No vive en San Francisco?»

«No, ella…yo vengo de Maine»

«¿Fue de ella de quien escapaste al dejar Maine?»

«Es…complicado»

«Pero ella te ha encontrado»

«Sí, es una cosa de familia…Se encuentran siempre» dijo ella, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios

«¿Huh?»

«No, nada»

«¿Cómo fue el reencuentro?»

«Tenso, fugaz y apasionado, como siempre ha sido nuestra relación»

«¿Quieres hablarme de ello?»

«Éramos…hace un tiempo enemigas. Al menos yo así la veía. Yo…adopté a su hijo. Hijo que ella tuvo que abandonar cuando nació. Pero él la encontró y la llevó a mi ciudad. A partir de ahí, no dejé de querer que se marchara, de hacerla huir para que nos dejara tranquilos»

«¿Y al final?»

«Mi hijo…Henry hizo su elección. Yo no lo soporté, me marché»

«Pero…vosotras dos…»

«Es complicado. Se dice que entre la locura y la genialidad solo hay un paso…Lo mismo vale para el amor y el odio. Metíamos toda nuestra energía en disputarnos a Henry, sin ver lo esencial. Hasta que ella me puso entre la espada y la pared, pero yo no estaba preparada…Nuestra situación está en un callejón sin salida»

«Si fuera hipócrita, diría que lo siento por ti, pero esa renuncia me puede ser beneficiosa, ¿no?» dijo él con una encantadora sonrisa.

«James…» dijo ella casi con un tono moralizador

«Oh, no me hago ideas. Una mujer como ella es a menudo irremplazable. Y…puedo ver que está muy lejos de serte indiferente»

«¿Ah sí?» dijo ella divertida

«Bueno…Si te importara poco lo que ella pudiera representar para ti, no tendrías esa cara. Estás triste y puedo ver por tus ojos que has llorado. Si esa historia estuviera acabada y dejada atrás, no tendría tanto impacto. Has huido a la otra punta del país y ella te ha encontrado de todas maneras…Es…una prueba de las que se ven poco. ¿Ya se ha ido?»

«Está a punto, sí»

«Entonces, ve a su encuentro, díselo. La vida desgraciadamente es demasiado corta para hacerse preguntas de las que ya conocemos la respuesta»

«Si tú supieras…»

«Eres tan bella…y sin embargo tu rostro está cubierto por un velo de tristeza que lo ensombrece»

«…»

«¿Y la posibilidad de volver a Maine?»

«Mi vida ahora está aquí»

«Tu vida quizás esté aquí, pero ciertamente es con ella»

Se sonrieron y Amber se agito violentamente.

«¡Amber, tranquila!»

Pero la perra hizo lo que le dio la gana y se movió y contorsionó tanto que se escapó del collar, sujeto a la correa.

«¡AMBER!» apenas se vio libre, corrió por la playa y en poco minutos, a pesar de Regina y James corriendo detrás de ella, Amber desapreció por el horizonte.

Regina, faltándole la respiración, se derrumbó en la arena, sostenida por James.

«¡Regina!»

«Amber…¡AMBER!»

Regina estaba histérica: peleando en los brazos de James, incluso al límite de las fuerzas, quería continuar corriendo tras ella.

«Regina, para…Ya está muy lejos»

«No, no, no…¡Amber!»

«Regina, ¡PARA!» dijo estrechándola contra él

Entonces ella se derrumbó, en lágrimas, temblando. Sabiendo que estaba bajo el shock, James la consoló como pudo

«Regina, ella estará bien…Va a volver»

«Es la primera vez que hace esto…Apenas conoce la ciudad»

«Tiene el chip, ¿no? Si alguien la encuentra, la llevará a un veterinario que la identificará. Solo es cuestión de tiempo…»

Evidentemente se calló el posible hecho de que la perra no sea devuelta, sino que se la queden o incluso de que nunca la encuentren.

Y mientras su llanto está atenuándose, su teléfono vibró. James lo cogió y vio el nombre en la pantalla, y sin pensar, descolgó.

«¿Diga?»

_«¿Quién es?»_

«Je…James. Nos vimos en la playa esta mañana»

_«¿Dónde está Regina?»_

«Escuche, si no se ha ido, yo…debería venir, rápido»

_«¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Regina está bien?»_

«Realmente no»

_«¿Dónde estáis?»_

«En la playa donde nos vimos…»

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, Emma colgó. Dejó el teléfono a su lado y obligó a Regina a levantarse. Sollozando, el cuerpo temblando, ella se dejó hacer, en silencio. Fueron a sentarse en un banco antes de que James intentara entablar diálogo

«Regina…¿estás bien?»

«…»

Él se contuvo de decir "_no es más que un perro_", comprendiendo que una mujer que se ha mudado sola a la otra punta del país puede aferrarse a la presencia reconfortante y fiel de un perro.

Se quedaron un momento ahí, el sol acercándose al horizonte, pintando el cielo de un color rojizo. Los primeros signos de frescor aparecieron y Regina tembló, inerte, aturdida aún por esa súbita e inesperada huida. James había intentado hacer que se moviera, pero, en su cabeza, si Amber volvía, lo haría al sitio donde había dejado a su dueña. Si ella volvía y no veía a nadie en la playa…

«¿Regina?»

La voz cristalina llamó la atención de la bella morena que, por primera vez en 20 minutos, desvió su mirada del horizonte para posarla tras ella, en…

«¿Emma?» la joven estaba jadeando, como si acabara de correr una maratón. Miraba a Regina, temblando en los brazos de ese hombre. Entonces se acercó. «¿Qué…?»

«Estoy aquí. Ya estoy aquí…» y naturalmente Regina dejó los brazos de James para encerrarse en los de Emma. Esta elevó su mirada hacia el hombre y le agradeció con una sonrisa «Gracias…»

«De nada, cuídela» después él se alejó dejándolas solas en la playa que, a la hora que era, se estaba quedando desierta.

«Hey, ¿no quieres que vayamos a casa?»

«Amber…Amber se ha escapado»

«…¿Cómo?»

«Yo…Se soltó de su correa…Nunca había hecho eso antes…» dijo mientras el llanto volvía.

«Hey, cálmate…Ella va a volver. Esa perra es inteligente. Es más, nunca he visto un perro tan inteligente»

«Si fuera tan inteligente, no habría huido»

«Quizás ya ha vuelto. Suele pasar, quizás nos espera tranquilamente en el portal preguntándose dónde está su dueña»

Ella sacudió un poco a Regina para que esta saliera de su letargo. Regina abrió los ojos de par en par dándose cuenta de la lógica de las palabras de Emma. Entonces se levantó, Emma a continuación y casi corriendo vuelven a su apartamento.

Pero cuál no sería su decepción al no ver a la perra en el rellano, ni incluso en la entrada del edificio. Emma, sintiendo a la joven desarmada y desamparada, la tomó en sus brazos antes de entrar en el apartamento.

«¿Quieres un café?» le propuso mientras que Regina estaba inerte en el sofá «Deberías llamar a los veterinarios de la zona, nunca se sabe…»

Regina cogió su teléfono, pero apenas tecleó el primer número, estalló en llanto. Emma corrió hacia ella y la consoló dándole pequeños besos por todo el rostro.

«Shh, shh…Cálmate. Vamos a encontrarla»

«Yo…debo…parecer…una idiota…llo…llorando por un perro»

Era evidente, al ver a Regina llorando de esa manera, que la gloriosa reina y malvada bruja estaban ahora bien lejos. La joven lloraba por la pérdida de un simple perro, pero en ese instante, Emma comprendió que importancia tenía Amber para Regina: sola, lejos de todo, solo tenía a Amber como apoyo, como sostén, como amiga. Y hoy, ver su reacción dejaba a primera vista la soledad en la que se había encerrado Regina desde su marcha. Emma comprendió en qué sufrimiento se había enterrado: huir de un sufrimiento hacia otro, ¿era ese el destino de Regina? No sí Emma podía evitarlo.

Llegó la tarde, después la noche…Emma aunque había avisado a los veterinarios de la ciudad, ninguno había visto u oído hablar de un Golden retriever. Evidentemente, Emma no tomó su avión, y también evidentemente Regina no pegó ojo.

Emma se quedó a su lado, consolándola, calmándola como podía. Pero la noche fue larga, sembrada de llanto y de insomnio. Y durante la noche, Emma se despertó sobresaltada, como si ya no notara a Regina a su lado: esta estaba pegada a la ventaba, mirando la luna llena en el alto cielo.

«Regina, ven a acostarte un rato»

«No tengo sueño…»

Emma podía adivinar todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la joven en ese momento: la primera noche de Amber fuera, ¿dónde podría estar? ¿Habría encontrado un refugio? ¿Habría encontrado algo para comer o estaría por las calles como un perro vagabundo? ¿Y si la perrera la había atrapado?

Entonces, Emma pensó que al despertar debería comprobarlo.

«¿Por qué has vuelto?» murmuró Regina

Si no hubieran estado completamente solas en la habitación, Emma se habría preguntado con quién hablaba Regina por lo ensimismada que estaba mirando el cielo.

«¿Qué?»

«Te habías ido…Estabas en el aeropuerto…¿Por qué has vuelto?»

«Ese James…me dijo que no estabas bien. Era normal»

Regina se giró entonces hacia ella, el reflejo de la luna sobre su rostro y sus ojos rojos le daban la apariencia de una zombi.

«¿Normal?»

«No te iba a dejar caer…»

«Estabas lista para irte para siempre…»

«Creo que no has comprendido: poco importa la distancia, para mí, no habría cambiado nasa. Quizás para ti, pero entonces yo nunca lo hubiera sabido y, sí, quizás habría vivido en la idea de que me añorabas, mientras que, en realidad, te estarías acostando con ese apolo de las playas»

«Te he dicho que…»

«No importa, de todas maneras nunca lo hubiera sabido. Pero…Regina, te quiero, y aunque sé cuánto te cuesta delegar, confiar, tienes que saber que estaré para ti, como esta tarde y los días que vendrán hasta que la encontremos»

«¿Los días que vendrán? Pero, tus padres…»

«Soy mayor y vacunada. Tengo derecho a tomar el aire»

«…»

«Solo tengo que saquear tu armario. Venga, acuéstate. Quedarte delante de la ventana no cambiará nada»

Regina se acostó y se quedó mirando al techo

«¿Por qué me llamaste?»

«¿Eh?»

«Mi teléfono vibró y James respondió…Eras tú. ¿Por qué?»

«Yo…no lo sé…Quería escuchar tu voz una última vez antes de no volver a escucharla más»

Regina sospechaba que esa no era toda la verdad, pero no insistió, porque, en cierto sentido, imaginaba que ni siquiera Emma conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Entonces suspiró y cuando Emma se acostó y posó su mano sobre su vientre, ella cerró los ojos para, a pesar de todo, una corta noche.

* * *

«Regina, levántate, por favor» gimió Emma, que intentaba por cuarta vez en ese día, obligar a Regina a levantarse de la cama, de la que no se había movido en tres días.

Realmente, casi una semana había pasado de la huida de Amber y Regina se había quedado encerrada en su casa, rechazando dejar su apartamento por si Amber regresaba. Emma había decidido quedarse a su lado, al ver que la joven caía poco a poco en un estado vegetativo parecido al que había caído antes de la llegada de Amber a su vida.

Aterrada ante el hecho de que cayera en una depresión, Emma había llamado a sus padres para informarles, sin precisarles mucho, que se quedaría de "vacaciones" algo más. Regina apenas se daba cuenta de su presencia, en más, había perdido la noción del tiempo, echada en la cama y con las cortinas echadas.

«Regina, ¡arriba!» dijo ella tirando de las sábanas y dejando aparecer a la bella morena encogida sobre sí misma en posición fetal. Desde hacía una semana, Emma compartía el apartamento de la joven, comiendo, durmiendo y viviendo con una Regina cada vez más deprimida a medida que los días pasaban y no había noticia de su perra.

Emma llamaba todos los días a los veterinarios y a las perreras de los alrededores, pero nada. Poco a poco, comenzaba a hacerle comprender a Regina que lo peor quizás había sucedido: robada, o incluso muerta…

En el momento en que esa posibilidad salió al descubierto, Regina se cerró como una ostra, para el gran desespero de Emma que ya no moderaba sus esfuerzos para distraerla.

También esa mañana, después de haber tenido un noche agitada, Regina se negaba a levantarse. Le hizo falta a Emma una ingeniosa idea para que la mujer saliera de su cama de una vez: en la cocina, sacrificó dos rebanadas de pan que dejó quemar en la tostadora, provocando un fuerte olor a quemado. Cuando el olor se sintió en la habitación, Regina saltó de la cama y corrió a la cocina donde encontró a Emma, con la tostada quemada en la mano.

«Pero, ¿qué…? ¡Miss Swan!»

«Ah, ¿ahora volvemos al "Miss Swan"? Interesante…»

«Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo en mi cocina?»

«Intento, con éxito, por lo que se ve, sacarte de la cama. En otras circunstancias que quisieras quedarte en la cama no me hubiera molestado, siempre que pudiera acompañarte, pero ahora…se vuelve obsesivo…¡No vas a dejarte morir!»

«No has entendido nada»

«¡Sí! Sí, he entendido: he entendido que Amber era más que un simple perro. Que era tu amiga, tu confidente. Que su pérdida te entristece más que a nadie, pero…no debes derrumbarte. Siempre has sabido remontar las cosas, eres Regina Mills»

«Yo…no tendré fuerza…la fuerza de continuar sin ella»

«Pero no estás sola, Regina…» dijo ella acercándose y acariciándole la mejilla «Nunca te dejaré, nunca, me escuchas. Vendré, viviré aquí, te haré todas las mañanas tostadas quemadas»

Por primera vez en una semana, Emma vio una ligera sonrisa en los labios de Regina.

«Idiota…»

«Eso lo saqué de mis padres, ¿no?»

«…»

«Di, ¿y si vas a darte una ducha? No es que…pero…digamos…en fin, ya ves» dijo ella frunciendo la nariz

«¿Te estás atreviendo a insinuar que…?»

«No insinúo nada…Pero si quieres ayuda para frotarte la espalda, estoy aquí»

«Claro, por supuesto…» ironizó Regina

Y mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño, su móvil sonó. Las dos mujeres se miraron y como Regina se había quedado fija en el sitio, fue Emma quien descolgó.

«¿Diga? Sí, es aquí…¿De verdad? ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde…? Oh…Pero, ok. Sí, por supuesto que vamos a buscarla»

Regina no se perdió un trozo de la conversación, y cuando Emma colgó, casi le saltó a la garganta interpelándola.

«¿Y?

«La…la han encontrado»

«¿Quién?»

«Un veterinario»

«¿Cómo está?»

«Ella…está bien»

«¿Dónde está?»

«No te lo vas a creer»


	10. Chapter 10

Regreso

Nunca Regina había hecho la maleta tan rápido, ni cuando dejó Storybrooke. Las cosas habían pasado a una velocidad tal que Regina misma tenía dificultades para creerlo: en ese momento, se encontraba haciendo la cola para comprar un billete en el aeropuerto.

«Hey, Regina, tu carnet de identidad, por favor»

La joven salió de su estupor tendiéndole el carnet: algunos minutos más tarde, tenía entre las manos su billete de avión. Mientras esperaban el vuelo, encontraron un sitio en la sala de embarque, y Emma comenzó a hojear una revista.

«¿Cómo ha hecho…?» murmuró Regina

«El veterinario no ha sido muy explícito, me dijo que nos lo contará cuando lleguemos» dijo Emma, desviándose de su lectura «Solo me dijo que una familia la cogió y cuando llegaron al sitio, se escapó de nuevo, y un veterinario la encontró»

«…»

«Te das cuenta de la enorme coincidencia del destino, ¿no?»

«Quiero a mi perra, pero de ahí a creer que sea _tan _inteligente…»

«Es una broma del destino»

«_Broma_ no es la palabra que emplearía»

«…»

«Si está sana y salva es lo que importa»

«El veterinario ha dicho que está bien, que la familia con la que viajó se ocupó bien de ella»

«…»

«Lo esencial es que esté bien. Pronto la vas a poder llevar a casa contigo. Y espero que no seas como esas madres posesivas que, después de tal cosa, mantiene a los niños en su casa y los encierra bajo llave» dijo ella sonriendo, imaginándose muy bien la escena.

«…»

«¿No estás de acuerdo?»

«Sí, sí. En fin, no. No tengo nada de madre rígida, psicológicamente hablando»

«¿En serio? ¿Regina?»

«Bueno, quizás algo a caballo entre la autoridad»

«Algo…eso es…»

Su vuelo es anunciado, subieron al avión para más de tres horas de vuelo. Ninguna habló durante el viaje, pero una cuestión planeaba sobre ellas sin tener ganas de evocarla.

* * *

A su llegada, Regina pudo leer con cierta aprensión el cartel de acogida "Bienvenidos a Boston"

Emma le cogió la mano

«¿Todo bien?»

«Podría ir mejor»

«¿Quieres que descansemos?»

«No, quiero Amber ya»

«Bien»

Sin más dilación, se dirigieron al veterinario que había recogido a la perra. La dirección se la habían dado por teléfono, y se encontraba en el corazón de Boston. Al llegar a la entrada del edificio, Regina no esperó más y subió a su consulta.

«Sí, ¿desea algo?»

«Buenos días, soy Regina Mills. Mi perra ha sido recogida aquí»

«Oh, sí, el doctor Kitts la espera. Sala dos, a la izquierda.

Sin esperar, Regina, seguida de Emma, emprendió el camino por el pasillo y entró en la estancia después de haber tocado rápidamente. Lo primero que vio fue a Amber, sentada tranquilamente a los pies del veterinario.

«¡AMBER!» grito Regina, sin quererlo de verdad.

La perra entonces se levantó y corrió hacia su dueña. Toda la cólera, los miedos y el estrés se esfumaron desde que pudo estrechar a la perra en sus brazos, todo bajo la mirada aliviada y enternecida de Emma.

«Usted debe ser Emma Swan»

«Encantada. ¿Puede…decirnos algo más?»

«Bien, parece que su perra se dejó recoger por una familia que venía de San Francisco»

«¿Cómo estar seguro?»

«Bueno, habiendo pasado una semana, es poco probable que viniera en avión o en tren. La única solución es el coche. Vagando, seguramente sería recogida por alguien. Y una vez al llegar aquí, escapó de nuevo. Solo lo puedo explicar así»

«No importa cómo…» cortó Regina «Está aquí»

«Cierto. No sufre de nada: ninguna malnutrición, ninguna herida…»

«¿Puedo llevármela?»

«Por supuesto. ¿Piensa marcharse?»

«Tan rápido como pueda»

«Poco probable que encuentre un vuelo en los próximos días» anunció el veterinario

«¿Perdón?»

«¿No lo ha escuchado? Los medios de comunicación no hablan sino de eso. Han tenido suerte de coger ese avión»

«Pero, ¿de qué está hablando?» dijo Emma

«De los atentados. En el aeropuerto de Atlanta ha sido puesta una bomba. Por seguridad los vuelos internacionales han sido cancelados y los nacionales se han restringido unas horas después»

«No puede ser verdad…» resopló Regina

«Lo siento. Si no tienen sitio donde dormir, puedo darles una dirección donde…»

«Muy amable» interrumpió Emma «…Pero estaremos bien, gracias. Y gracias otra vez por la perra»

«De nada»

Una vez fuera, Amber con su correa, Emma llamó a un taxi.

«¿Me puedes decir que significa esto?»

«¿El qué?»

«¿Tienes una solución para que durmamos aquí?»

«Te recuerdo que viví aquí un tiempo antes de llegar a Storybrooke»

«¿Y me vas a aconsejar un hotel?»

«Ninguno»

«¿Perdón?»

«No hay necesidad de un hotel cuando tenemos a disposición una casa de forma gratuita»

«No comprendo»

«En Storybrooke» Un taxi se paró, pero mientras que Emma hacía amago de subir, Regina se quedó en la acera. «¿No subes?»

«No»

«Regina, es un alboroto mantener un taxi parado aquí, ¡venga, vamos!»

«Ni hablar de poner un pie allí»

«Realmente no tienes posibilidad de elegir»

«Hay muchos hoteles aquí»

«Pero no vas a gastar tu dinero en una habitación de hotel cuando podrías dormir gratis en tu casa. Además, no sabes cuánto tiempo podrías estar encerrada aquí»

«Hay trenes»

«Te va a llevar una eternidad atravesar el país de costa a costa…Y es probable que con el plan de seguridad los trenes también estén controlados. Regina, te lo ruego»

Pero como respuesta, Amber saltó al taxi, soltándose del agarre de su dueña.

«¡Amber! ¡Vuelve aquí!»

Pero la perra ladró y Emma subió al taxi, con una gran sonrisa. Regina suspiró y no tuvo elección. Subió también, haciendo que Emma escondiera su alegría. Amber se colocó entre ellas.

* * *

Al cabo de poco más de tres horas de viaje, Emma detuvo al taxi en las puertas de la ciudad.

«¿Está segura? ¿Las dejo aquí? Pero, no hay nada»

«No se preocupe»

La taxi se detuvo y las dos mujeres salieron y se pararon justo en la frontera. Emma pagó al chofer que se marchó rápidamente sin decir nada más. Una vez solas, Regina la miró, con los brazos cruzados, con una mirada inquisidora.

«¿Qué?»

«¿Y ahora? ¿No sugerirás continuar a pie en plena noche? Hay al menos una hora de camino»

«¡Noooo, por supuesto!» Sacó su teléfono «¿Sí, Rubs? Sí, soy yo. Mira, estoy en el límite del pueblo, ¿podrías pasar a buscarme? ¿Qué? Oh, no, ya te explicaré. Ok, gracias» Colgó «Ella viene a buscarnos»

«…» Regina se arrodilló y Amber consintió ir a su lado «Eres una horrible traidora…»

«¿Ni siquiera quieres atravesar la frontera? ¿Simbólicamente?»

Regina lanzó un vistazo al suelo y vio que la línea fluorescente no estaba sino a algunos metros. Esbozó una mueca: ¿cómo esa línea podía estar tan cargada de sentidos para ella? Franquearla de nuevo significaría mucho más que volver a su ciudad natal. Para ella, volver significaba recuperar ese estatus que había intentado dejar atrás hacía un año: en San Francisco, no era sino una sencilla vendedora que vivía con su perro y disfrutaba únicamente de paseos por la playa con el animal. En Storybrooke era una bruja que había cometido innombrables crímenes, detestada y temida por todos, incluido su propio hijo que la había rechazado.

«Hey, todo irá bien. La gente ha cambiado»

«¿Ah sí, de verdad? ¿Me puedes asegurar que una vez que ponga los pies dentro de este maldito pueblo, la inquisición, las miradas atravesadas, los murmullos y otras acusaciones cesarán?»

«Yo…no te puedo garantizar eso, después de todo, tienes un pasado»

«En San Francisco no tenía pasado»

«…»

«De todas maneras, solo es cuestión de unas horas. Todo lo más solo estaré aquí hasta mañana, después volveré a mi casa»

Cuando Emma se disponía a decir algo, un motor se escuchó en el horizonte y dos faros aparecieron. Regina entonces se tensó, su corazón latiendo desbocadamente. Emma se acercó a ella y deslizó su mano en la suya, mientras que su otra mano agarraba fuertemente la correa de Amber.

Cuando el coche se paró al otro lado de la línea, Emma frunció el ceño.

«No es el…»

No tuvo tiempo de acabar su frase porque la puerta del conductor se abrió y dejo salir a un hombre, un hombre que tanto Emma como Regina no tenían ganas de ver.

«¿Neal?»

«Hola Em'…»

«¿Qué diablos haces aquí?»

«Estaba…Cuando llamaste a Ruby, estábamos en Granny's. Nos ha dicho que tú la esperabas aquí, y yo propuse venir a buscarte…No sabía que…no estabas sola» dijo él lanzando una mirada hacia Regina.

«¿Cómo que "nos"?» dijo Emma

«¿Ma…mamá?»

* * *

**¿Qué habrá pasado con Henry y Neal? ¿Se ablandará Regina? ¿Seguirá Henry tan insoportable con su madre? **


	11. Chapter 11

Buenas viejas costumbres

El corazón de Regina se saltó un latido. Esa voz que ella no había escuchado desde…desde hacía casi un año. Lentamente se giró hacia el coche y vio a Henry salir del lado de pasajero, mirándola incrédulo y casi bajo estado de shock. Él caminó despacio hasta la línea, siempre con los ojos fijos en Regina como si tuviera delante a un fantasma. Después esbozó una sonrisa antes de echarse sobre ella, casi haciéndola caer. Estrechó su cintura con sus delgados brazos. Ella se quedó parada en el sitio, sin saber qué hacer antes de mirar a Emma que le sonrió, con confianza. En ese momento, rodeó a Henry con sus brazos, sintiendo su cálido aliento sobre su abdomen.

«Mamá…» murmuró él enterrado en ella.

Esa palabra "mamá" que Henry se había negado a decírsela meses antes. Esa palabra que, ahora, sonaba extraña a sus oídos. Pero sin embargo, al escuchar esa palabra en esa voz infantil…

«Henry…» dijo ella al fin, como un susurro, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos. ¡Cómo había extrañado ese contacto! Cierto, ella había huido, había escapado a su indiferencia, pero en ese momento, su corazón parecía henchirse de esperanza.

«¿Qué hace ella aquí?» murmuró Neal a Emma

«Larga historia»

«¿Va a volver?»

«Yo…no lo sé, no lo creo»

Henry se separó, al cabo de minutos interminables y le sonrió

«¡Estás de regreso!»

«Yo…» no se atrevió a decirle la verdad y se sintió feliz de que Amber rompiera ese momento con sus ladridos.

«¡Amber! ¡Cómo ha crecido!» dijo él arrodillándose para acariciarla. Pero la perra gruñó antes de refugiarse detrás de las piernas de su dueña. Henry frunció el ceño «No debe acordarse de mí…Solo fue un momento» dijo levantándose.

«¿Por qué estáis aquí?» preguntó Emma a Neal.

«Dentro de tres días es el cumpleaños de Henry. Él quería venir para festejarlo aquí»

«¿Te vas a quedar?»

«Es el cumpleaños de _mi_ hijo» dijo él

«Sí, evidentemente…» rezongó ella «Bien, no es que me aburra, pero, ¿podrías llevarnos?»

«¿Ella también?»

«¡Evidentemente _ella también_!» dijo con tono de enfado. Se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y caminó hacia Regina y Henry «Venga, vamos, comienza a hacer frío»

«¿Dónde vais a dormir?» preguntó Henry alegre

«Bueno, vamos a casa de Regina» respondió la bella rubia como si tal cosa

«¿Tú también? ¿No vas a casa de los abuelos?»

«Yo…Ya veré. Venga, vamos, en marcha»

Cogió a Regina de la mano y la encaminó hacia el coche, en el que ellas se sentaron detrás, seguidas de Henry y después Neal.

«Entonces…¿Mifflin Street?» preguntó el chofer

«¡Sí!»

* * *

Le costaba meter un pie tras la línea naranja, y una vez hecho, sintió cómo la magia la invadía, hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado esa sensación.

Regina permaneció muda mientras que Henry estaba inquieto ante tantas preguntas que tenía. Sin embargo el viaje se hizo en silencio hasta que el coche se paró delante de la mansión de Regina. Esta constató que el camino, así como las cristaleras estaba todavía en buen estado. Descendieron, seguidas de la perra. Neal se quedó al volante mientras que Henry salió.

«Hey, chico, ¿qué haces?»

«Yo…¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?» preguntó con tono apesadumbrado

«Tus abuelos se preguntarán dónde estás»

«Bah, solo tienes que decirles la verdad: que mamá ha vuelto y que quiero pasar tiempo con ella»

Evidentemente ni Neal, ni Emma ni Regina sabían de qué "madre" estaba realmente hablando, y la pregunta quedó en suspense. Neal se mordisqueó el labio antes de asentir.

«Ok. Entonces hasta mañana» Y desapareció, dejando a Regina, Emma y Henry en el sendero.

«Bien, ¿entramos?» dijo Emma mientras cogía las maletas.

Regina la siguió, Amber atada con su correa, mientras que Henry no dejaba de mirarla. Sintiendo su insistente mirada sobre ella, tragó saliva con dificultad y no se atrevió sino a furtivas miradas hacia él. Los gestos y las miradas aun no eran fáciles de demostrar y esa insistencia del pequeño la incomodaba, como si la escrutara bajo todos los ángulos.

Emma abrió la puerta y, en ese momento, Regina sintió que una ola de nostalgia la embargaba: nada había cambiado, todo estaba en el mismo sitio, incluso el olor parecía flotar como el primer día.

«Bien…Supongo que querrás instalarte y tomar una ducha»

«Sí…»

«Yo cojo a Amber, me ocuparé de ella mientras tanto, ve a relajarte. Venga, ve»

Empujó a Regina hacia los pies de las escaleras. Esta refunfuñó, pero acabó por ceder, pensando que un buen baño sería ideal para relajarse y olvidar la tensión de ese día tan duro.

Mientras tanto, Emma soltó a Amber que olisqueó todas las estancias como acordándose de sus primeras semanas en esa casa. Henry miró, divertido, a la perra deambular de la cocina al salón pasando por el comedor. Emma le puso sus cuencos en el suelo.

«Bueno, ¿has comido?» dijo lanzándole una mirada a su hijo.

«Sí»

«¿Cuándo habéis llegado?»

«Ayer. Cuando llegamos, el abuelo dijo que te habías ido "de viaje" hacía una semana. Pensaba que iba a celebrar mi cumpleaños aquí sin ti»

«Siento no haberte avisado, pero…fue un impulso que tuve»

«Un impulso que se llama Regina, ¿eh?»

«Sí…» hizo ella una mueca, ligeramente confusa.

«¿Cómo la has encontrado? ¿Dónde estaba?»

«En la otra punta del país»

«…»

«¿Qué?»

«¿No ha hablado de mí?»

«Pidió noticias…»

«¿Le has dicho que…?»

«¿Que te has comportado como un impertinente? Sí. Y he añadido que vivías con tu padre en Nueva York»

«¿Qué ha dicho?»

«Nada»

Henry estaba un poco desilusionado, pero comprendió: durante mucho tiempo la había culpado por marcharse de un día para otro sin ninguna explicación, sin una palabra…hasta que Emma le dio la carta, que él leyó y… las cosas cambiaron radicalmente.

Se volvió insolente, casi violento verbalmente con su madre, sus allegados…Se sentía ahogado en ese pequeño pueblo y cuando su padre decidió regresar a Nueva York, él le siguió, pensando que nuevos aires le harían bien. Pero la verdad era que estaba herido porque su segunda madre lo había abandonado, once años después que su madre biológica. Un nuevo abandono que se había tomado como una traición, pero también como un fracaso.

Porque, tenía que ser sincero, vivir con su padre no le había ayudado. Había decidido, después de algunas semanas, hablar con Neal y decirle que deseaba regresar con Emma. El contexto del cumpleaños era la excusa perfecta para abordar el tema.

«¿Crees que todavía está enfadada conmigo?» preguntó apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina, mirando cómo Amber se acababa su cuenco de agua.

«Creo que tiene muchas cosas que ver y que arreglar. Va a necesitar tiempo»

«¿Se va a ir?»

«Creo que sí. Ella…ya no se siente en su casa. Nadie desea su regreso, al menos es lo que ella piensa. Y además, tiene una nueva vida en San Francisco»

«¿Crees que podré hacerla cambiar de opinión? ¿Hacer que se quede?»

«¿Crees realmente que podrás?» dijo divertida Emma

«¿Te acuerdas de la Operación Cobra?»

«Sí»

«Bien, ¿y si bautizamos esta como la Operación…euh…Operación Víbora?»

«¿Víbora? ¿En serio?»

«Bueno, había que buscar algo»

«¿Y en qué consistiría realmente esa operación?» preguntó

«¡Hacer que se quede en Storybrooke!»

«Yo ya he hecho un gran paso trayéndola»

«Ahora es necesario que se quede»

«Creo que antes que nada, hay que aclarar ciertos puntos…No se quedará en un pueblo que no la aprecia»

«Ok, entonces dos misiones: hacer que ella se quede y hacer que los otros tengan una mejor imagen de ella»

«Bien…no será suficiente con tres días»

«¿Tres días?»

«Vamos a intentar hacer que se quede hasta tu cumpleaños. Eso nos dará algo de tiempo»

«¡Trato!»

«Trato. Venga, busca en la ropa que dejaste aquí, debe haber un pijama que te sirva»

«Ok» dijo él besándola antes de dirigirse a las escaleras. Pero antes de subir, se dio la vuelta «¿Mamá?»

«¿Hm?»

«Yo…querría excusarme…por todo lo que te he hecho y lo que he dicho. No ha estado bien»

«Ya hablaremos de eso más adelante, cariño»

Él le sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo. Una vez segura de que Amber tenía su pienso, subió a la habitación de Regina que fue la suya esos últimos meses.

«¿Regina? ¿Puedo pasar?»

Pero no llegó ninguna respuesta, así que, como es lógico, entró y comenzó a desvestirse. Cuando escuchó el chapoteo del agua en el cuarto de baño, se deslizó dentro: volutas de vapor de aroma floral se suspendían en el aire.

«¿Quién está ahí?»

«Soy…soy yo» dijo Emma acercándose «¿Todo bien?»

«Intento relajarme, no es un lujo»

«Está bien, tampoco has muerto por pasar los límites del pueblo»

«Esperemos a mañana cuando Neal haya propagado la noticia de mi furtivo regreso» dijo con ironía.

«Eso lo veremos mañana, cada cosa a su tiempo. Mientras…» se arrodilló y se apoyó en el borde de la bañera «…hay un chico al que le gustaría hablar contigo…»

«…»

«Creo que tenéis muchas cosas que deciros»

Regina se hundió un poco más en su baño, el agua llegándole casi al mentón.

«¿Has dormido en mi habitación?» dijo cambiando conscientemente de tema

«Sí. Te habrás dado cuenta que la casa no ha sido quemada en tu ausencia»

«Incluso he notado el esfuerzo en la limpieza»

«Y…¿Crees que esta noche puedo dormir aquí? ¿Contigo, quiero decir?»

«…»

«¿Eso quiere decir que no?»

«Eso quiere decir…que Henry está aquí y que no está al corriente de lo que pasó entre nosotras en San Francisco. Y como _lo que pasó _no debe reproducirse, preferiría que durmieras en una de las habitaciones de invitados»

«¿Habas en serio? Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Solo querías una aventura de una noche?»

«No pensaba volver a verte más. La posibilidad de pasar más tiempo contigo no se me ha pasado por la cabeza, y aquí menos»

«¿Entonces tú y yo…qué ha sido? ¿Un rollo? ¿Amigas con derecho a roce?»

«No hay un tú y yo. Aquí no»

«¿Así que es necesario que regresemos a San Francisco para que pueda tocarte? ¿En serio?»

«No tengo intención de hacer más comentarios sobre esto. Mañana me habré ido, el tema no saldrá más»

«¿De verdad piensas lo que dices? ¿Piensas irte mañana? ¿A tres días del cumpleaños de tu hijo?»

«No es _mi_ hijo»

Emma frunció el ceño: la tarea iba a ser más ardua de lo previsto. Pero esta operación Víbora sería beneficiosa en muchos aspectos: para Henry, para Regina, pero también para ella. Ellos debían hablar, reencontrarse, abrir sus corazones y decirse las cosas…Cosas que habían sido dejadas en suspenso después de la marcha precipitada de la bella morena.

Ahora tenían una oportunidad de reparar las cosas y no podía dejar pasarla.

«Dices que todos te ven todavía como la Reina Malvada…Si te quedas para el cumpleaños de Henry, será un gran paso hacia delante para que te vean de otra manera»

«Lo que no has comprendido, Emma, es que ya me da igual saber lo que piensan de mí o cómo me ven, porque mañana me habré ido a mi casa, retomaré mi vida allí, con Amber y sus opiniones quedarán detrás de mí»

Emma bajó entonces los ojos: no, las cosas serían mucho más complicada de lo que pensaba: Regina no solo era indiferente a las cosas, estaba rota y no deseaba recoger los trozos aquí…Le tocaba a ella y a Henry hacerle ver que tenía su sitio ahí, en ese pueblo, con el mismo derecho que cualquier otro.

«Te dejo que acabes…¿Te unes a nosotros al menos para comer?»

«Claro»

«Ok»

Antes de dejar el cuarto de baño, se dio la vuelta y miró, con una ceja levantada ante la curiosidad, a Regina.

«¿Qué?»

«No, no, nada…» dijo con una gran sonrisa

«¡SAL!» dijo Regina, esparciendo algo de espuma en dirección de la bella rubia, después ella salió del baño para reunirse con su hijo en el pasillo.

«¿Y? ¿Has hablado con ella?»

«Está bañándose, no quiere escuchar. Para ella, mañana se habrá ido»

«Espera…¿Has estado hablando con ella mientras se bañaba?» dijo Henry, perplejo.

Entonces Emma se tensó, quedándose pálida a ojos vista.

«Euh…Sí, en fin no, tras la puerta» balbuceó ella rápidamente, pero sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando la mirada de su hijo se volvió más suspicaz.

«Mamá…¿Tienes algo que decirme?»

«¿Como qué?»

«Como por qué has alargado tus _vacaciones_ de una semana, por ejemplo…»

«Bueno, todo lo que te digo es que tienes trabajo para rato y creo te lo juegas todo esta noche, así que te interesa poner toda la carne en el asador»

«Haré todo lo que pueda»

«Para empezar, vamos a intentar hacer una cena que valga su nombre, ¿hecho?

«¡Hecho!»

* * *

Bajaron a la cocina para preparar la comida mientas que Regina decidió salir de su baño. Lentamente, retomó sus hábitos: para ser sinceros, todas sus cosas estaban en el mismo sitio. Abrió las puertas de su armario y esbozó una mueca al ver que al lado de sus ropas estaban colocados jeans, camisetas multicolores dando testimonio de que Emma se había instalado en su habitación.

Cogió un pantalón negro y un suéter de cuello vuelto, negro, sin mangas antes de vestirse y mientras se ponía sus botas sintió una agradable aroma a pollo asado. ¿Desde cuándo Emma sabía hacer pollo asado?

Entonces bajó y se sorprendió sonriendo ante la escena que se ofrecía a sus ojos: Emma en los fogones, sus fogones, Henry ayudándola.

«¡Mamá!» dijo jovialmente el muchacho

Casi se sobresaltó al escuchar ese apelativo…_Mamá_…No lo había escuchado desde hacía tiempo…Y ahora, cuando podría haberla hecho estremecerse de alegría, sonaba falso, como si él se forzara, como si esa palabra, "mamá" hubiera perdido su significado.

«¿Qué estáis preparando? ¿Es al menos comestible?» dijo avanzando

«Ah, ah, muy divertido. Pollo asado y puré de papas, ¿te va bien?»

«Bueno, ¿debo ser exigente?»

El sarcasmo de Regina no dejó indiferente a Henry que perdió su sonrisa.

«Yo…Di, ¿puedo hablar contigo?»

«¿De qué?»

«De nosotros»

Sin responder, ella dejó la estancia, seguida por Henry bajo la mirada de Emma, poco confiada.

Se dirigieron al salón pequeño, el mismo que acogió a Emma y Regina hacía tres años.

«¿De qué quieres que hablemos?» dijo con un tono que quería aparentar desapego.

«De tu partida»

«…»

«Yo…Te fuiste sin decir nada…»

«Te dejé una carta»

«Y la leí. Me dio mucha pena»

«No era mi intención»

«Entonces, ¿por qué la escribiste?»

«Para decirte la verdad. Porque en el fondo era lo que tú querías leer y saber: las razones de mi marcha»

«Escribiste que no era tu hijo. Que ya no tenía sitio a tu lado, que estaría mejor sin ti…»

«Y es verdad. Te portas mejor sin mí. Tú mismo te fuiste por propia voluntad con los Charming, con tu madre…Me dejaste, rechazaste visitarme»

Henry bajó entonces su mirada, sabiendo muy bien que ella tenía razón.

«No has comprendido nada. Nada fue mejor después, al contrario. El pueblo fue cuesta abajo, Emma se volvió rara después de tu marcha y Snow y David no comprendían por qué. Ellos decían cosas sobre ti, cosas malas como que al final era mejor que te hubieras ido por ti misma…Yo estaba en cólera porque…porque…»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque en parte era mi culpa si ellos pensaban así…» dijo en un suspiro «Porque elegí odiarte antes que asumir el hecho de que te quería. Porque todos me decían que eras malvada y que nadie debería amarte, entonces…Entonces me dije que yo tampoco debería amarte. Que eso era "_lo que había que hacer_", volverse hacia el Bien y darle la espalda al Mal»

«Ya veo…» dijo ella comprendiendo las motivaciones de Henry y la manera maniquea que tiene uno niño de 11 años de ver las cosas: blanco y negro, Bien y Mal…

«Fue una estupidez, lo sé…Y ahora me digo que si te hubiera defendido, nunca te habrías ido»

«Eso no lo sabes»

«¡Pero hoy quiero enmendarme! ¡Quiero reparar mi error, quiero que todo sea como antes!» dijo él

«Henry, no solo no tenemos siempre lo que queremos, sino que además…es imposible volver atrás. Lo que está hecho, está hecho con las consecuencias que eso conlleva»

«¿Nunca me perdonarás?»

«Algún día, seguramente…Pero ahora es demasiado pronto. De momento, intento aprender a vivir correctamente: retomar una vida normal, aprender a vivir sencillamente, sin magia, sin venganza o cólera. Me obligo a una vida sana con mi perro, mi trabajo…Y tengo la impresión de que lo estoy consiguiendo»

«…Entonces, ¿de verdad te vas a ir?»

«Mañana, sí. No puedo quedarme»

«Pero…¿No quieres quedarte? ¿Solo para mi cumpleaños?»

«¿Para encontrarme en medio de gente que me odia? ¿Para ser fusilada con la mirada? ¿Para ser juzgada sin poder defenderme? No gracias. Ellos se portan mejor sin mí y yo sin ellos»

«Pero…Cumplo 12 años, y tengo ganas de que estés aquí»

«Sé franco, ¿habrías pensado si quiera en que estuviera en tu cumpleaños si por casualidad yo no hubiera estado aquí?»

«….»

Regina entonces sonrió. «No importa. Hace tiempo que he comprendido la situación, y estoy en paz conmigo misma. Tú tienes una familia que te quiere, yo soy feliz y en calma por ti, ¿no es suficiente?»

«Mi familia no está completa, me falta una madre»

«Yo no soy tu madre, Henry, nunca lo he sido» dijo ella en un tono que quería que pareciera seguro, pero que dejaba ver un atisbo de emoción.

«Eso es falso. He sido idiota…idiota y torpe. Pero no puedes reprochar a un niño de 10 años que vea el mundo a través de los cuentos de hadas que he podido conocer. Pero este año he aprendido que las cosas son más complicadas y que la vida está lejos de ser un cuento de hadas»

«…Pero es demasiado tarde Henry. Tú no puedes insultarme, evitarme y después querer que venga a tu cumpleaños y que te considere mi hijo cuando tú ya no me considerabas tu madre»

«Me cuidaste cuando era un bebé…Mis pañales, mis biberones, mis primeras palabras y pasos…Ahora lo veo, fui un tonto…Perdóname, mamá, por favor»

Regina frunció el ceño: esas palabras, las había esperado tanto tiempo. Las había soñado, imaginado de muchas maneras, bajo diferentes formas y lugares. Y ahora que las escuchaba "de verdad" algo se removió en ella. Trago saliva y bajó la mirada.

«Henry…»

«Por favor, al menos tres días, solo hasta mi cumpleaños. Después haces lo que quieras, volverás a tu casa, aunque sigo diciendo que tu casa está aquí. Perteneces a Storybrooke, así como Storybrooke te pertenece. Tú lo creaste y desde tu marcha, nada va bien aquí, por favor»

Regina miró a su hijo algunos segundos antes de suspirar.

«Bien. Tres días, no más»

«¡Sí!» dijo él saltando del sillón para lanzarse a los brazos de Regina. Pero Regina, lejos de responder a ese abrazo, lo apartó ligeramente.

«¿Qué?» dijo él contrariado

«Henry…Por favor, no…esto no»

«Pero…¿por qué?»

«Porque no es necesario. Me iré en tres días, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones»

«¿No tengo derecho a abrazarte? ¿Ni cariños, ni besos?»

«No»

«Pero…»

«Henry, no es negociable. Yo…yo no soy tu madre. Me gustaría, a lo más, llegar a ser tu amiga, aprender a conocer tu nueva vida, tus pasiones…Pero…tu madres es Emma y tu padre es Neal»

Ella se levantó y a pesar de su pequeña victoria, Henry tenía ganas de llorar. Volvieron a la cocina y cuando Emma vio el rostro triste de su hijo, frunció el ceño.

«¿Todo bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Regina?»

«Hemos hablado» respondió ella en un tono neutro

«¿Y puedo saber por qué tiene lágrimas en los ojos?»

Regina desvió la mirada y fue Henry quien habló

«Ella…se queda hasta mi cumpleaños»

«¡Oh, guay!...¿No?»

«Sí, sí…» dijo él sin gran convencimiento.

Emma quizás no tenía un instinto maternal muy desarrollado, pero odiaba ver a su hijo así. Tendría que hablar con él y hablar también y sobre todo con Regina.

* * *

«La cena está lista. A la mesa»

En el comedor, la cena se hizo en silencio…Un silencio mórbido, casi insoportable de lo ensordecedor que era. Una vez la cena acabada, Henry pidió excusa diciendo que se encontraba cansado. Besó a Emma antes de girarse hacia Regina, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino y le dedicó un básico "buenas noches" al que ella respondió con el mismo desapego.

Una vez solas, quitaron la mesa y en la cocina Emma ya no se aguantó más.

«¿Qué fue aquello?» preguntó enfadada

«¿Perdón?»

«En la mesa. ¿Por qué ese silencio? ¿Y ese "buenas noches" a distancia? ¿Qué ocurre aquí?»

«No es de su incumbencia»

«¿Ahora volvemos al usted?»

«Sería preferible que nadie supiera lo que pasó entre nosotras en San Francisco»

«Mierda, Regina, ¿has decidido ser glacial e irascible con todo el mundo? ¿Crees que es con esa actitud que la gente cambiará de opinión sobre ti?»

«…»

«¿Qué le has dicho a Henry? ¡Dímelo!»

«Yo he…no quiero que piense…no debe apegarse, que crea que estoy de regreso»

«Entonces, ¿por qué aceptar quedarte hasta su cumpleaños si lo vas a tratar así? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan odiosa con tu hijo? Tú que habrías metido fuego a este pueblo por recuperarlo hace un año»

«Justamente, ha pasado un año y he comprendido ciertas cosas»

«¿Qué has comprendido? ¿Que el desprecio hacia las personas que te aman es el mejor medio para borrar tu pasado?»

«…»

«Déjalo. Si es para que te comportes así de mal durante tres días, haciendo sufrir a Henry, prefiero que te marches mañana mismo…»

«…»

Pero lejos de dejarlo estar, Emma suspiró y sacó algo de su bolsillo.

«Durante meses me he preguntado si te habrías quedado si te hubiera dado esta foto antes de tu partida. Hoy creo que debes comprender…»

«¿Qué fo…?»

Emma le tendió entonces la fotografía, y cuando la tuvo en la mano, Regina se quedó parada, las lágrimas en los ojos: la foto era aquella que Emma había encontrado en la habitación de Henry, aquella en la que se veía a la joven sosteniendo en sus brazos a Henry de bebé.

«Ves…¿Ves esa sonrisa en tu rostro? ¿Y esa mirada que tienes? ¿Y cómo Henry te come con los ojos porque en ese momento lo eres todo para él, su mundo? En ese momento, Regina, eres su madre, poco importa quién te diga lo contrario. Hoy sé que Henry es capaz de mirarte de nuevo como antes, él necesita tiempo, y tú también para que aprendas de nuevo a mirarlo de esa manera y enarbolar esa magnífica sonrisa llena de alegría»

Regina acarició con la punta de su índice el rostro regordete del pequeño, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo que le trajo esa foto.

«Era tan pequeño…» murmuró

«No lo rechaces. Le gustaría tanto poder mirarte de nuevo como antes, pero será difícil si te alejas de él, si lo rechazas…»

«¿Dónde…dónde las has encontrado?»

«En su habitación, sobre su mesa. Él la tenía guardada. Te quería hablar de ello, pero las cosas después pasaron tan rápido…Y cada vez que la miraba, me preguntaba si te hubieras quedado al verla…»

«…»

«Bien, te voy a dejar…Buenas noches» dijo ella dándole un suave golpecito en el antebrazo.

* * *

De nuevo sola, Regina miró otra vez la foto antes de subir y tocar a la puerta de Henry. Este leía en su cama.

«¿Puedo pasar?» preguntó avergonzada

«Sí…»

Ella entró despacio y se sentó al borde de la cama.

«¿Qué lees?»

«_Barba Negra_. ¿Existe de verdad?»

«Hm…No lo sé, pero nunca me lo he encontrado»

«Oh…»

«Henry…» ella le puso la foto sobre el libro. Él la cogió y la miró un rato «…Yo…te pido perdón. Nunca hubiera debido rechazarte tan violentamente y hablarte de esa manera»

«…»

«Tú…me has pedido que te perdone….Durante mucho tiempo creía que el perdón y las excusas eran signo de debilidad y que aquellos que las proferían eran débiles y tenían la culpa. Pensaba que todo lo que yo había hecho no era objeto de excusa, ni de lamentación…Y es por eso por lo que nunca pedía perdón a la gente a la que había podido herir»

«…»

«Yo…te dije un día que no sabía amar muy bien y creo que aún tengo mucho camino por andar para logarlo. El perdón es también algo que debo aprender a otorgar y a aceptar. Así que…¿aceptarías tú mis excusas?»

Henry la miró antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

«¡Sí!» Regina sonrió y puso su mano sobre la suya ejerciendo una ligera presión «¿Puedo llamarte mamá?» entonces ella perdió su sonrisa.

«Yo…Preferiría que me llames así cuando sea apta para serlo. De momento, Regina me va bien» él asintió «Bien, a la cama»

«¿Tú…te vas a quedar entonces?»

«Sí, hasta tu cumpleaños» Ella se levantó y cuando iba a traspasar la puerta, su hijo la llamó

«Si Barba Negra existiese, me lo dirías, ¿no?»

Regina sonrió.

«Conozco a otros piratas…entre ellos a uno que se llama Rakham…»

«¡Wow! ¡Cuenta!»

«Eso será para otra historia antes de dormir»

Él se deslizó bajo las sábanas y le deseó buenas noches. Ella le sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se dio de cara con Emma, toda sonriente. Se sobresaltó, llevándose una mano al corazón.

«¡Me ha asustado!»

«Está bien lo que has hecho» dijo acariciando con su mano la mejilla de la joven, pero apenas la rozó, Regina apartó su mano «Hey…¿qué…?»

«Hacer mi _mea culpa_ con Henry no cambia nada de lo que a nosotras se refiere»

«Pero…»

«Miss Swan. No tengo intención de hablar más de ese tema. Lo que pasó en San Francisco fue…un momento de debilidad»

«¿En serio? Regina, durante una semana te he soportado, sostenido, incluso alimentado mientras buscábamos a Amber y tú te dejabas morir. No puedes olvidarlo todo así como así»

«…No hay nada más que decir»

«¿Entonces qué? En cuando Amber ha vuelto, yo ya no soy nada, ¿es eso?»

«…»

«¿Estás intentando decirme que valgo menos que un perro?» dijo ella con una sonrisa medio nerviosa medio irónica. Pero la perdió rápidamente ante la mirada de Regina, mirada fría y distante.

«No sea estúpida, querida…Amber vale mucho más»

Después se marchó, dándole la espalda, dejando a una Emma atónita.

«¡Hey!» Regina se dio la vuelta, con una ligera sonrisa de victoria en los labios «¡Eres una zorra! ¿Lo sabes?»

«Evidentemente, querida, evidentemente» después cerró la puerta de su habitación dejando a Amber entrar, dejando a Emma sola en el pasillo, completamente con la boca abierta, herida y furiosa.

«Menuda…» resopló, la cólera apoderándose de ella.

Era evidente que las cosas iban cada vez mejor con Henry, a medida que la situación entre ellas se deterioraba. ¿Podía salvar algo de lo que había entre ellas? ¿Partiría Regina a San Francisco dulce y cariñosa?

Debía reconquistar a una Regina más decidida que nunca a marcharse tras el cumpleaños de su hijo.

* * *

**Este capítulo me ha hecho llorar. Sé que Regina ha sufrido mucho, pero verla así de despegada con Henry me parte el corazón, y por otro lado esa soberbia y frialdad con Emma tampoco me gusta. Espero que la rubia derrumbe esas barreras, y que la morena se permita amar y ser amada. **


	12. Chapter 12

Conquistar de nuevo

Al día siguiente, Regina tuvo la sorpresa de ver a Amber acostada cerca de la puerta de su habitación, mientras que, normalmente, dormía en la cama. Se estiró, en puso una bata y bajó a la cocina donde encontró a Henry comiendo sus cereales mientras leía el libro de por la noche.

«Buenos días Henry»

«Buenos días ma…Regina, ¿has dormido bien?»

«Bastante. ¿Ahora comes cereales?»

«Emma no sabe hacer toritas decentes y Neal, él no tenía tiempo de hacérmelas»

Ante la evocación de la convivencia entre Henry y Neal en Nueva York, Regina hizo una mueca.

«Ah, sí, es verdad…»

«Di…¿Por qué estás en camisón?»

«Acabo de levantarme» dijo ella con sorpresa, como si ese hecho no fuera evidente

«Normalmente nunca bajas sin estar ya vestida» dijo él levantando una ceja de forma interrogativa.

«Eso era cuando salía. Ahora no tengo la intención de salir de la casa»

«¿Vas a quedarte tres días encerrada aquí?»

«Es preferible»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«La…la gente seguramente no está preparada para volver a ver a Regina Mills en sus calles» dijo ella pensando que seguramente Neal se habría dado prisa en hacer correr la noticia de su vuelta. Es más, encontraba raro que Snow y su príncipe idiota y la muchedumbre de curiosos no estuvieran ya en su puerta, horcas y antorchas en las manos.

«¡Pero Amber necesita salir!»

«Tiene el jardín para eso»

«¿Y las compras?»

«Hay provisiones, suficientes en todo caso para tres días»

«…» Henry parecía desilusionado, Regina lo veía, pero ella no podía evitar pensar en las diferentes reacciones que suscitaría su breve retorno.

A pesar de que ese pueblo fuera creado por ella, en ese momento ella ya no se sentía en casa: los comercios, el puerto, todo le parecía extraño, a ella que ahora tenía la costumbre de las playas de San Francisco, de las empinadas calles, de _Pier 39_… No, ahora, ya no se sentía en casa ahí, todo lo más una turista de paso.

«Acaba los cereales, mañana tendrás algo más sano»

«Tengo una idea»

«¿Cuál?»

«Si tú no vas a los demás…¡los demás vendrán a ti!»

«¿Q..qué?»

«El apartamento de los abuelos es muy pequeño…¡podríamos hacer la fiesta de cumpleaños aquí!»

«¡Ni hablar!»

»Pero será guay: es grande, decoraremos, harás la mejor tarta que la gente haya probado»

«Aún estoy en mi casa, Henry, y ni hablar de…»

«….siendo francos…ya eso no es verdad…»

«¿Perdón?»

«Bueno…oficialmente te mudaste hace un año dejándome la casa. Emma y yo vinimos a vivir aquí después…¡Esta casa es la mía!» dijo él con una gran sonrisa de victoria.

«Henry…» suspiró ella

«Así que, solo tendría que pedírselo a Emma, y ella, ella estará de acuerdo»

Regina se encontró entre la espada y la pared: después de su altercado la noche anterior con Emma, sabía que la bella rubia saltaría ante la ocasión de importunarla. Y al haberle prometido a su hijo estar presente en su cumpleaños, le era imposible escaparse de esa fiesta.

En ese momento, apareció Emma, cabellos revueltos y ojeras bajo los ojos, testimoniando una evidente falta de sueño.

«¡Hola, mamá! Gran noticia»

«Va, va, cálmate…No antes de mi café» dijo ella dirigiéndose a la cafetera, pasándole por delante de Regina sin dedicarle ni una mirada. Cogió una taza que llenó con el caliente líquido antes de beber un sorbo, haciendo una mueca «Ouh…¿Qué decías? ¿Qué noticia?»

«¡He tenido una idea! ¡Vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños aquí!»

«¿Aquí? ¿Aquí en Storybrooke o aquí en esta casa?»

«En esta casaaaa…» dijo él poniendo los ojos en blanco «Vamos a decorarlo todo, ¡será guay!»

Emma frunció el ceño antes de lanzar furtivamente una mirada a Regina que permaneció en silencio. Era evidente que esa idea no venía de Regina y que a la vista estaba, por la mueca mal disimulada, que la idea no le agradaba.

«¿Así que aquí?» repitió ella con una gran sonrisa de victoria

«Ajá»

Regina bajó los ojos, fingiendo que estaba lavando los platos. Cansada de ser comparada con un perro, de ser ignorada, Emma dejó la cocina, taza en la mano.

«¿Dónde vas?» preguntó Henry

«Voy a vestirme»

«¿Y por la fiesta?»

«Está…bien, de acuerdo. Más tarde vemos los detalles» dijo ella antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

«¡BIEN!» dijo feliz el pequeño, frenado rápidamente en su ardor por Regina.

«Acaba tu desayuno»

«Di, si no quieres salir, ¿podría sacar a pasear a Amber?»

«No»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Te lo he dicho: el jardín será perfecto»

«Pero…»

«Hace mucho tiempo que no está aquí, no quiero arriesgarme a que se escape y se pierda otra vez»

«¿Cómo que "otra vez"»

«No, nada. Acaba»

Algunos minutos más tarde, Emma apareció vestida, chaqueta sobre los hombros y bolso en la mano.

«¿Dónde vas?» dijo Henry, con la boca llena.

«Salgo. Voy a ver a Snow y a David para explicarles la situación. Vuelvo para comer. Pórtate bien»

«Ok»

«¡Miss Swan!» dijo Regina agarrándola antes de que saliera

«¿Qué?»

«¿Piensa dejarme a Henry toda la mañana?»

«¿Cuál es el problema?»

«…»

«Bueno, venga, hasta luego» dijo ella cerrando la puerta en las narices de Regina.

«¿Regina?»

La joven se dio la vuelta y vio a Henry, frunciendo el ceño.

«¿Qué?»

«¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?»

«¿Cuál?»

«¿Qué pasa entre Emma y tú?»

Regina se tensó durante un cuarto de segundo antes de suspirar

«Nada. Nada sobre lo que valga la pena detenerse»

Henry frunció el ceño, sabiendo que su madre le mentía y le ocultaba algo, pero estaba decidido a descubrir lo que escondía.

«¿Puedo a ir a jugar al jardín con Amber?»

«Lávate y vístete antes»

«Ok» dijo subiendo las escaleras, dejando a Regina sola. Ella se miró en el espejo: Henry tenía razón, no debía descuidarse. Aunque no saliera, por lo menos debía vestirse. Con esa óptica, y después de haber acabado de fregar la loza, se vistió para 15 minutos más tarde unirse a Henry y a Amber en el jardín.

Lo que vio le dio pena: Henry, agachado en el suelo, lanzándole un juguete de plástico a la perra, sentada a algunos metros de él, inmóvil. Aunque había intentado atraer su atención con toda clase de juguetes, la perra se mantenía indiferente a sus intentos.

Cuando Henry se disponía a rendirse, Regina salió al jardín. Inmediatamente, la perra movió la cola y ladró con fuerza. Regina entonces cogió un de los juguetes y lo lanzó al fondo del jardín. Amber se precipitó, desapareciendo entre los setos y volviendo algunos segundos más tarde, el juguete en la boca, toda orgullosa, para entregárselo a su dueña.

«Creo que no le gusto demasiado» constató Henry

«Tiene que acostumbrarse»

«¿De qué vale si te vas en dos días…?»

Regina se arrodilló al lado de su hijo y tendió el juguete a Amber para que se acercara. Pero, vacilante, se quedó en su sitio.

«Ven Amber, acércate» la perra dio uno, después dos pasos hacia delante antes de llegar a menos de un metro de Regina y Henry «Alarga la mano» le ordenó a Henry «No tengas miedo» Él lo hizo y acercó su mano a la altura de la de su madre y el juguete. La perra retrocedió un paso antes de elevar su hocico en el aire y acercarse de nuevo «Sigue mi mano» le murmuró ella a Henry mientras retrocedía la mano hacia ella para que la perra se acercara más. Lentamente la perra avanzó hasta olisquear las manos, incluida la de Henry, para gran alegría del pequeño.

Él sonrió, Regina hizo lo mismo antes de acariciar la cabeza de su perra, pero cuando Henry quiso hacer lo mismo, la perra retrocedió, desconfiada.

«Despacio, Henry, necesita algo de tiempo»

«Como tú y yo entonces»

Ella sonrió ante la analogía.

«Sí, seguramente. Venga, Amber, acércate» La perra dio un ladrido antes de volver y dejarse acariciar por su dueña ante los ojos enternecidos de Henry. Él no la tocó, sino que prefirió que ella se acercara y se acostumbrara a su olor.

Se quedaron así una buena hora al cabo de la cual Henry logró posar su mano sobre la perra.

«Está suave. ¿La cepillas a menudo?»

«Me ocupo de ella, sí»

Él sonrió

«Espero que un día me deje que la cepille…»

«Creo que se siente más cómoda en San Francisco…»

«¿San Francisco? ¿Es allí donde vives, en serio?»

«Sí»

«Mamá me dijo que vendías ropa…¿Cómo es?»

«Es hermoso. La ciudad es magnífica y el _Pier 39_ es apacible, me gusta ir los domingos con Amber. Miramos los leones marinos y alimentamos a las gaviotas que vienen a comer en nuestras manos. Comemos en el puerto el mejor "fish and chips" que haya probado. A veces, cuando el tiempo lo permite, se puede ver el Golden Gate y Alcatraz»

«Parece estupendo…¿Tú…no querrás regresar aquí, eh?»

«No, Henry. Aquí ya no está mi casa»

«¿Sabes? El abuelo querría marcharse…Ya sabes, ahí abajo»

«Lo sé»

«Yo… a mí me gustaría ver cómo es»

«Después de todo tus abuelos y tus padres nacieron ahí»

«¿No estás enfadada?»

«¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?»

«Antes no querías que me fuera. Querías mantenerme a tu lado…Si hace un año te hubiera dicho algo semejante, habría peleado»

«El tiempo ha pasado, las cosas han cambiado» dijo ella con una sonrisa reconfortante.

«¿Ya no me quieres?»

Entonces Regina se tensó. Amber ladró antes de echarse a sus pies, el hocico posado en uno de los pies de Henry.

«Yo…No es eso Henry. Siempre te querré, has tenido un sitio privilegiado en mi vida que nunca podré olvidar…Tu familia…tu familia sabe lo que es bueno para ti. Yo he sido incapaz, solo pensaba en mí hasta el punto de hacerte pasar por loco. ¿Qué padre sería suficientemente responsable haciéndole eso a su hijo?»

«Pero tú no sabías amar muy bien, lo has dicho. Pero hoy, quieres aprender, ¿no? ¿Cómo lo harás si te vas y yo me voy allí abajo?»

«…Henry, nunca volveré a Storybrooke y menos aún al Bosque Encantado. Mi lugar está lejos, al fin lo he comprendido»

«Tu lugar es con tu familia, conmigo y con Emma»

«Henry…»

«Entonces, ¿ya no nos veremos más…?»

«Harás tu vida…Vivirás con tus padres, aprenderás a ser un Príncipe, a montar a caballo, a reconstruir tu castillo, tu reino. Todo lo que te gusta, todo lo que has podido leer en tu libro de cuentos…Todo eso tú lo llevarás a cabo por ti mismo. Te convertirás en un héroe…Lo que siempre has querido. Ya verás, ya no tendrás tiempo en pensar en otra cosa»

«No es justo»

«La vida es injusta, solo hay que saber llevarlo»

«No quiero que te vayas. ¿Qué hace falta para que te quedes?»

«Nada Henry, te aseguro que nada me hará quedarme aquí, ni siquiera tú»

Henry se contuvo para no llorar. Nunca había visto a su madre con esa mirada apagada ante ese tema. Antes, él conocía su determinación, su fuerza…Pero hoy, le parecía que la mujer que tenía al lado no era sino la sombra de su madre: una mujer normal que no aspiraba a nada más sino a su tranquilidad, como si se hubiera rendido y se hubiera resignado a vivir una vida lejos de todo para ya no molestar a los demás. Dejar de ser alguien para fundirse con la masa. Esa persona ya no se parecía a su madre…y eso le entristecía.

* * *

**Solo puedo decir una palabra: Tristeza. **


	13. Chapter 13

Puesta en marcha

«Hola, soy yo» dijo dejadamente Emma entrando en casa de sus padres.

«¡Emma» soltó casi con alivio Snow

«Bueno, ¡qué acogimiento!»

«Tuve miedo por ti» dijo Snow lanzándose a abrazarla

«¿Miedo de qué?»

«¿Es verdad? ¿Lo que nos ha contado Neal es cierto? ¿Regina está de vuelta en el pueblo?»

«Lo está en efecto»

«Oh, Dios mío…Ha pasado mucho tiempo…»

«Un año más o menos»

«¿Cómo?»

«Yo la encontré»

«¿Encontrar? ¿Es que la buscabas?» preguntó David, dubitativo

«Nunca he ocultado que la estaba buscando»

«¿Dónde estaba?»

«En San Francisco desde hacía unos meses»

«¿Va ella…va ella a volver allí?»

«En todo caso es su intención»

«¿Por qué está aquí?»

«Larga historia…»

«Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo» dijo David sentándose, Snow hizo lo mismo, señal de que una larga conversación iba a comenzar, para desagrado de Emma.

«Okkkkkk. Bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo?»

«Por el principio. La encontraste en San Francisco, ¿y después?»

«Hablamos…de muchas cosas, de lo que está pasando aquí…»

«¿Y después? ¿La convenciste para venir a Storybrooke?»

«En realidad no, fue un cúmulo de circunstancias. Amber se escapó y la encontraron en Boston, y…»

«¿Amber?»

«Su perra»

«¿Aún la tiene?»

«¿Qué? No se la iba a comer» gruñó Emma ante la inquisición a la que sus padres la estaban sometiendo «Bien, después, llegamos a Boston. Pero a causa del atentado de Atlanta, no había vuelos, y nos quedamos encerradas allí, y la convencí para venir acá»

«¿El atentado? ¿Qué atentado?»

«Ah, es verdad, la burbuja mágica…Una bomba ha explotado en un aeropuerto impidiendo toda circulación…Así que, convencí a Regina de pasar al menos una noche aquí en vez de ir a un hotel. Después Neal y Henry fueron a buscarnos y Henry ha terminado por convencerla de que se quede al menos hasta su cumpleaños»

«¿En serio?»

«Hey, vamos a calmarnos…No pasará nada, ella ha cambiado, ha cambiado mucho»

«Emma…» dijo su padre con un tono de reproche que ella no soportaba en absoluto.

«Dejad de considerarme una niña que no sabe lo que hace, ¿ok? Creo…creo que esto puede ser bueno para todo el mundo: para ella, para Henry…Él quiso pasar la noche con ella, y todo ha ido bien»

«¿Tú has dormido también allí?»

«No veo el problema, duermo allí desde hace siete meses»

«Sabes muy bien lo que queremos decir»

«No, no lo sé. ¿Qué creéis? ¿Que va a arrancarme el corazón en plena noche? ¿Secuestrar a Henry para llevárselo de Storybrooke? Creedme, su intención es bien otra…Y no incluye a Henry. Es más no incluye a nadie» dijo ella con un velo de tristeza en el rostro.

«Entonces, ¿por qué está aún aquí?»

«Relax, no os pasará nada. Es inofensiva»

David soltó una pequeña risita

«Hablamos de Regina, inofensiva no es el calificativo que yo le aplicaría»

«Da igual, ella está aquí y eso le agrada a Henry, es todo lo que cuenta para mí. De todas maneras, no piensa salir de la casa porque, es irónico, pero, creo que tiene miedo de vosotros»

«¿De nosotros?»

«De todos nosotros, el pueblo, la gente. No se siente cómoda aquí»

«¿Qué piensas hacer tú?»

«Voy a vigilarla, aunque no corremos ningún riesgo. Y voy a intentar reanudar lazos con mi hijo. Quiero que vuelva a vivir conmigo»

«…»

«Bien, me voy, pasó por la oficina y luego voy a buscar a Henry. Oh, otra cosa, él va a celebrar su fiesta de cumpleaños en casa de Regina»

«Super…» gruñó David

«Hasta luego»

La puerta se cerró y la pareja se miró.

«¿Qué piensas?»

«No lo sé…Volver a verla aquí…Nos sorprendimos mucho ante su partida…Han pasado muchas cosas. La Regina que conocíamos no se habría rendido tan rápido, habría peleado. Pienso…pienso que podemos darle el beneficio de la duda»

«Mientras no se quede más de tres días. Va a causar el pánico si empieza a mostrarse por las calles»

«Has escuchado a Emma, no va a salir de su casa»

«Ya…eso habrá que verlo»

* * *

«Hey, Em'…»

Neal paró a la joven antes de que esta se subiera al coche.

«Hola Neal» dijo sin ganas

«Entonces, ¿cómo ha ido con Regina?»

«No ha matado a nadie si es lo que preguntas, ni a Henry»

«No es eso lo que quería decir»

«Es exactamente lo que querías decir. Regina está bien, y Henry también»

«¿Y tú cómo estás?»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«La has encontrado, está hecho. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Te has pasado un año buscándola, hasta el punto de desatender a tu hijo. Ahora que las has encontrado, supongo que quieres recuperar a Henry…»

«Me gustaría recuperar a mi hijo, sí. Pero cada cosa a su tiempo. De momento, él está con Regina, me gustaría que hablasen, que su relación se reestableciera»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque es su madre»

«Eres tú su madre»

«Es por opiniones como esas que el comportamiento de Henry se deterioró. Aunque contigo haya sido…»

«Al contrario»

«¿Qué?»

«No ha ido a mejor. Al principio fue la fase de descubrimiento: Nueva York, el apartamento, la vida allí. A continuación los viejos demonios volvieron: se peleaba en el colegio, no obedecía en nada…Estaba al límite de la insolencia y yo no sabía qué hacer como padre»

«¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?»

«Porque estabas absorta en esa cruzada por encontrar a Regina y no queráis saber de nadie más…hasta ahora»

«…»

«Compréndeme, adoro a ese chico, es mi hijo, pero creo que no estamos en la misma onda…tienes razón, creo que él necesitaba poner algunas cosas en claro»

«¿Estás intentando decirme que no lo has traído a Storybrooke solo para su cumpleaños? Por favor, dime que él lo sabe»

«Pensaba decírselo al llegar. Pero con Regina apareciendo, creo que la separación será más sencilla. Evidentemente, cuento con seguir manteniendo contacto con él, vendré a verlo tan a menudo como pueda, pero creo sinceramente que su lugar no está en Nueva York conmigo»

«…Ok» y cuando ella se disponía a subir al coche, él se interpuso en el camino.

«¿Tú no tienes nada que decirme?»

«¿Como qué?»

«¿Como que pases una semana en San Francisco en casa de Regina, por ejemplo?»

«¿Por qué es una primicia? Su perra se escapó, ella estaba asustada. No iba a dejarla sola y que se hundiera en la depresión…Y además, he hecho bien porque su perra nos ha traído hasta aquí»

«¿No lo encuentras raro? ¿Un perro que se escapa en San Francisco, y una semana más tarde, ha atravesado el país para llegar justamente a Boston?»

«¿Qué? ¿Piensas que ella le ha lanzado un hechizo?» dijo divertida «Porque si es así, te recuerdo que al dejar Storybrooke, perdió todos sus poderes»

«Es una curiosa casualidad»

«¿Quieres decir una casualidad como aquella que me hizo conocerte entre los millones de habitantes de Nueva York? Sí, Neal, habría que creer que nuestras vidas no son sino coincidencias sucesivas»

«Sí, no se puede decir que realmente seamos dueños de nada aquí»

«Lo peor es que en el camino hacemos sufrir a otras personas: mis padres han estado separados de mí durante 28 años, tú me dejaste en prisión 11 meses, Henry fue tratado de loco, Regina ha sufrido» Neal dejó escapar una risa «¿Qué?»

«Hablas de ella como si fuera una víctima, mientras que todo comenzó por ella»

«Para ser sinceros, querido, todo comenzó…por ti»

«…»

«Si tú no te hubieras ido, tu padre no habría empezado una búsqueda para encontrarte utilizando a Regina de paso. Ella no fue sino un instrumento de Rumpel…Todos lo hemos sido. Pero, si lo pensamos bien, todo comenzó contigo» dijo ella ásperamente, cansada de que siempre le echaran todo encima a Regina. Neal se quedó con la boca abierta antes de esbozar una sonrisa. «Eso te hace risa, mejor»

«No, estaba diciéndome que pones mucho ardor en defender a Regina…»

«…»

«Sabes, no soy ciego. Me he dado cuenta de la mirada que le dedicabas ayer por la noche…..Era la misma mirada que me dedicabas hace más de 12 años…»

«No digas tonterías» se defendió ella

«Puedes decir lo que quieras, tu rostro habla por ti. Ahora comprendo por qué me diste calabazas hace algunos meses…Ya tenías a alguien en la cabeza…»

«Yo…No, te equivocas, no hay nada entre nosotras»

«Pero te gustaría…»

«…»

«Ya veo…» dijo él masajeándose la nuca. Y cuando se estaba marchando, Emma lo llamó

«Hey, espera. Si…si pudieras guardarte esto para ti…por el momento, hasta que yo lo vea más claro»

«No te preocupes, no me incumbe, ya no me incumbe. Perdí mi oportunidad hace 12 años…»

«Gracias»

«Pero deberás solucionar las cosas bastante rápido…Porque Henry entra en la ecuación. Y no sé lo que pensará de esta…situación»

«Lo sé»

Entonces ella se marchó, un peso menos en la conciencia.

* * *

«¡Hola, soy yo! ¿Hay alguien?»

Emma entró en la mansión, pero nadie, ni un ruido. Durante un cuarto de segundo pensó que Regina, en un ataque de locura, había podido cometer lo irreparable. Pero su miedo se esfumó rápidamente cuando escuchó risas provenientes del jardín. Caminó hacia allí y no puedo evitar sonreír al ver la escena ante sus ojos: Henry y Regina jugando con Amber. Se quedó un rato quieta y en silencio antes de que Henry la viera.

«¡Hey, mamá! Mira, ¡ya casi no tiene miedo!» dijo él señalando a la perra que mordisqueaba un juguete.

«Es genial chico» ella intercambió una rápida mirada con Regina antes de concentrarse en su hijo «Henry, ven, vamos a comer»

«Ok» dijo él lanzando una última vez el juguete a la perra.

«Ve a ponerte la chaqueta» dijo ella cuando el niño pasó por su lado. Le despeinó los cabellos antes de que Regina a su vez se levantara.

«¿No vais a comer aquí?»

«No, tengo…tengo que hablar con Henry. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos»

«Oh, comprendo»

«Pero volvemos a la tarde. Creo que iremos a hacer algunas comprar para la fiesta. Supongo que no deseas venir con nosotros»

«Supone bien»

«Ok. Hasta luego» dijo ella sin más ceremonias. Cogió a Henry por los hombros y salieron dejándola sola con Amber. La perra se pegó a las piernas de su dueña, lloriqueando suavemente.

«Estamos de nuevo solas» la perra salió y volvió con el juguete en su boca. Regina sonrió y volvió al jardín. Se quedó allí buena parte de la tarde, saltándose incluso la comida.

* * *

«Entonces…»

«Entonces…»

A Emma le costaba entablar el diálogo con su hijo. No lo había visto desde hacía tres meses. Desde la marcha de Regina, cada uno se habían encerrado en su propia burbuja, la incomprensión y los reproches se habían multiplicado, hasta el momento en que a Emma le fue imposible asumir y asegurarse correctamente en su papel de madre.

Reforzado por el hecho de que Henry había puesto muchas esperanzas en que Emma y Neal volvieran a estar juntos. Pero el fracaso en volver a juntar a su familia, había hundido a Henry en una crisis de adolescencia avanzada e incontrolable.

«¿Sabes? Creo que la Operación víbora se ha echado a perder» suspiró Henry

«¿Por qué dices eso?»

«No tiene ninguna intención de quedarse»

«Has logrado que se quede hasta el cumpleaños»

«Ya, pero…para después es más complicado»

«Hey, ¿te acuerdas de la Operación Cobra?»

«Hm» asintió él

«Llevó tiempo para que funcionara»

«Lo sé, pero…»

«Dale tiempo para que vuelva a adaptarse»

«No estoy seguro de que ella lo quiera»

«…»

«Me ha dicho que vivía en San Francisco»

«En la otra punta del país…»

«Lo sé. Parece que a ella le gusta, en todo caso parece más agradable que Storybrooke»

«Hey, pero no es mejor que el Bosque Encantado, eh…» dijo irónicamente Emma

«…»

«¿Ya no quieres ir?»

«No lo sé»

«¿Por qué? Estabas muy seguro hace unos meses»

«No lo sé…Quiero decir, si nos vamos, todos nos separaremos: Ruby quiere quedarse aquí, Neal también, Snow y David quieren marcharse solo si tú también lo quieres»

«Yo estaré donde tú estés. Si tú quieres marchar…Yo te seguiré» dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

«Pero tú no serás feliz, ¿eh?»

«…»

«Lo he comprendido con la marcha de Regina: a veces hay una diferencia entre lo que queremos y que lo es mejor para nosotros. Regina piensa que su marcha es lo mejor para mí. Pero ella se equivoca y no sé cómo mostrárselo, hacérselo comprender»

«Encontraremos un modo. Yo también tengo muchas cosas que mostrarle»

Henry se giró hacia ella y cuando iba a hablarle, Emma se paró enfrente de Granny's. A penas hubieron pasado el umbral del restaurante, Ruby le saltó encima

«¡Emma! Estás de vuelta, ¡entonces es verdad!»

«Sí»

«¿También está _ella_ de vuelta?» le murmuró ella con más discreción

«Sí otra vez»

«Y…¿Cómo ha ido?»

«Bien. Se queda solo hasta el cumpleaños de Henry»

«¿Y cómo va con él?»

«Podría ir peor, pero también podría ir mejor. Di, no es que…pero ¿podemos pedir, por favor?»

«Ok»

Emma y Henry se sentaron en una mesa

«¿Di, mamá?»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Qué pasó con Regina en San Francisco?»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«No soy estúpido. ¿Por qué la tuteas? ¿Y por qué ella no dice nada? ¿Qué pasó allí? ¿Y cómo la has traído?»

«Henry…Fue un cúmulo de circunstancias. Amber se había escapado…Un veterinario nos llamó una semana más tarde para decirnos que la había encontrado en Boston»

«¿San Francisco-Boston? Pero es imposible, incluso para un perro»

«El veterinario cree que la perra fue recogida por un familia y que les hizo compañía hasta que se escapó de nuevo»

«¿Tú…tú crees que lo hizo a propósito?»

«Henry, no estoy segura de que un perro sea tan inteligente para hacer eso, ni Amber»

«Entonces…ella no ha venido por mí…» dijo un poco desilusionado

«Pero está aquí de todas maneras, pues también lo quiere. Porque, créeme, muy pocas veces se consigue que Regina haga algo en contra de su voluntad»

«Ya…¿Aún no has respondido mi pregunta sobre lo que ha pasado entre vosotras?»

«No hay nada, Henry, te lo juro. Solo la he acompañado mientras Amber estaba desaparecida, es todo»

«…»

La charla se detuvo por el momento. Y después de dos hamburguesas y un cartucho de papas fritas, Emma retomó la charla.

«…Me gustaría que habláramos de tu marcha a Nueva York»

«Vale…»

«¿Cómo ha ido todo allí? ¿Con tu padre, la escuela…? Cuéntame»

«Va…» dijo él sin mucha convicción

«¿Ah sí? Porque no es lo que tu padre me ha dicho…»

«Ah…»

«Sí, ah. ¿Entonces?»

«Es diferente…»

«¿Te gusta o no?»

«Para ser sincero…no…no es lo que yo creía»

«¿Pensabas que con él serían vacaciones todos los días?» dijo ella con una sonrisa

«Algo parecido. Trabaja todo el tiempo y…yo creo que era más la cólera que sentía ante la partida de Regina que un deseo real de ir a vivir con él. Y creo que él lo ha comprendido»

«¿Ah?» fingió ella inocentemente

«Sí, pienso que él no se ha atrevido aún a decírmelo, pero…creo que quiere que regrese a Storybrooke»

«Oh…¿ Y tú qué piensas?»

«No lo sé, pero parece que se vuelve una costumbre el que mis padres me abandonen…Primero tú, después Regina y finalmente mi padre…»

«No, no, no, no, no Henry, no pienses eso. Hay circunstancias, cosas que hacen que actuemos como lo hemos hecho, pero no tiene nada que ver con el amor que te tenemos, cada uno a nuestra manera. Te queremos. Yo…tuve miedo cuando te tuve, Regina…Regina te lo ha dicho, ella no sabía cómo amar, en cuanto a Neal…él nunca ha sabido cómo criar a un niño, ya que él es uno más»

«¿Y yo qué debería hacer ante todo eso?»

«Bueno…Dinos lo que tú quieres»

«Quiero a Regina, te quiero a ti, quiero a Snow y a David…Os quiero a todos juntos conmigo. Pero es imposible, porque mis abuelos quieren regresar al Bosque Encantado, tú quieres quedarte aquí y Regina quiere marcharse a San Francisco. Nunca estaremos juntos»

«…»

«Y eso, eso no es un cuento de hadas» él se levantó, sorprendiendo a Emma, y salió de Granny's

«¡Henry, espera, Henry!» Emma siguió al hijo «¡Más tarde te pago, Rub!» le dijo a la bella morena antes de salir, y alcanzarlo treinta metros más lejos «Hey, no te escapes así, ¿ok?»

«¿Qué más da de todas maneras? ¡A nadie le importo nada!» gritó él

«¡Eso no es verdad!»

«¡Sí es verdad! Porque si así fuera, tú estarías aquí con mi padre, Regina se quedaría sin dudarlo. No me queréis lo suficiente para entenderlo» dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

«Henry, no pienses eso, ¡te lo ruego!»

«Si me quisieras, me dirías la verdad»

«¿Qué verdad?»

«¡Entre tú y Regina!»

Él se soltó del agarre de Emma y la fusiló con una mirada que la hizo estremecerse. Entonces suspiró y lo tomó de la mano. Se daba cuenta de que su hijo sufría y que, en su mente de niño de 12 años, no comprendía y no lograba explicar ciertas cosas. Hoy, él sufría por esas mentiras, por esas huidas sucesivas…Por una vez, ella tenía que ser franca.

«Ven, vamos a hablar»

Dados de la mano, se dirigieron al puerto y se sentaron en un banco. Permanecieron algunos minutos en silencio, mirando los barcos balancearse con el movimiento de las ondas.

«¿Entonces?» dijo él para romper el silencio

«Entonces…Yo…Entre Regina y yo es complicado»

«¿Complicado cómo?»

«Complicado hasta odiarnos. Tú…tienes razón, pasó algo en San Francisco»

«¿Qué pasó?»

«Nosotras…Henry, debes comprender que Regina…siempre ha sido complicado entre nosotras: peleábamos sin para por ti, por tenerte…y finalmente, ella decidió marcharse y yo me di cuenta de que esa perpetua confrontación era una dinámica que me gustaba»

«¿Que te gustaba?»

«En mi cabeza, me decía que si la cosa no funciona contigo, si tenía dudas con tu educación, sabía que ella estaría ahí pinchándome, arreglando mis pifias. Cuando decidió marcharse, tuve miedo…tuve miedo de la distancia, de ya no tener su apoyo, aunque nos peleáramos sin parar. Su presencia me reconfortaba y saber que iba a marcharse…»

«¿Qué hiciste?»

«Yo…»

«¿Sí?»

«La besé»

«¿Tú qué?» gritó él, llamando la atención de algunos paseantes.

«¡Shhhh! Justo antes de que se marchara, la besé. Ella respondió, pero de todas maneras se fue»

«Ahora comprendo mejor tu fijación por encontrarla después de eso…»

«Sí…»

«La besaste…»

«¿Eso…te da asco?»

«Es raro. Creía que la odiabas. También creía que te gustaban los hombres, como habías amado a mi padre…¿Eso qué quiere decir?»

«No lo sé, chico…Estoy tan perdida como tú»

«Y en San Francisco, ¿qué pasó?»

«Nosotras…nos besamos otra vez»

«¿Porque estaba contenta de volver a verte?»

«No, creo que fue más un impulso»

«¿Habéis hecho cosas de adultos? ¿Es posible entre chicas?»

«Euh…¿de verdad tengo que tener este tipo de conversación contigo ahora?»

«Quiere decir que sí. Pero al volver aquí, ella se ha vuelto otra ver distante, ¿eh? ¿Como conmigo?»

«De cierta manera. A ella le gustaría olvidar todo lo que pasó y hacer como si no hubiera nada entre nosotras. Pero a mí me duele»

«¿Porque sientes algo por ella?»

«Quizás…Me he pasado este último año buscándola, descuidando a mi hijo, a mi familia. Eso debe querer decir algo. No sé si estoy enamorada o algo parecido…Pero me digo que intentar algo estaría bien. ¿Qué crees tú?»

«Creo…creo que eso simplificaría las cosas para mí: tendría a mis dos madres conmigo, juntas, y no se pelearían más por tenerme»

«¿Crees que conseguiré que cambie de opinión en dos días?»

«Podemos intentarlo…»

«¿La operación víbora sigue en pies entonces?»

El pequeño reflexionó: esa operación podría salvar a tres de una vez, a él y a sus dos mamás. Entonces sonrió.

«¡Sí!»

«Bien. Vamos a tener que atacar fuerte desde esta tarde»

«¿Cómo?»

«Vamos a obligar a tu madre a salir a hacer la compra conmigo»

«Pero, ¿cómo? ¡Se niega a salir!»

«No te preocupes, vamos a apostar por algo que ella no me dejará hacer» dijo con un guiño

«¿Huh?»

* * *

**¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido a la loca de Emma? Espero que tenga éxito y consiga lo que quiere. Bueno, yo parto con ventaja, sé cómo acaba el fic. **


	14. Chapter 14

Bienvenida a Storybrooke

Regina se había echado en el sofá, Amber echada a su lado. Leía tranquilamente un libro cuando Emma y Henry entraron.

«¡Hola!» dijo Henry

Regina se incorporó

«¿No habéis hecho las compras?»

«Bueno, de hecho, no sabíamos las provisiones que teníamos, así que para no comprar el doble, hemos venido a comprobar antes de comprar» dijo Emma toda sonriente.

Regina frunció el ceño al verlos hurgar en la cocina, _su_ cocina. Se levantó para comprobar que no destrozaran todo.

«¿Qué estáis buscando?»

«Algo con qué hacer un pastel de chocolate»

«¿De chocolate?» se ofuscó Regina

«Sí, solo sé hacer ese» dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros

«Pero…Henry, me habías dicho que lo haría yo» balbuceó Regina «Uno de fresa…»

«Sí, pero es complicado si tú no haces las compras. No sabemos lo que hace falta»

«…»

«Venga, Henry, ya está, he hecho la lista, entonces: boniatos, zanahorias, pollo…malvaviscos, gelatina roja, azul y…»

«¡Verde!» gritó con fervor el pequeño

«Ah sí, verde. Champán…»

«Esperad, ¿esa es vuestra lista de la compra?» dijo Regina interponiéndose para que no salieran de la cocina

«Bueno sí» dijo inocentemente Henry

«No…no es posible. ¿Malvaviscos, Henry? ¿Gelatina?»

«Es mi cumpleaños» gruñó él

«No es una razón»

«De todas maneras, tú no puedes hacer nada. Vamos a hacer la compra y tú no estarás ahí para vigilarnos»

Y cuando se disponían a salir de la casa, la voz de Regina resonó desde atrás

«¡Esperad!» En ese momento, Henry y Emma esbozaron una sonrisa de complicidad y victoria. Se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo «Yo…voy con vosotros» murmuró Regina.

«No he escuchado bien» dijo orgullosa Emma

«He dicho que…voy con vosotros» repitió Regina, irritada. Cogió su chaqueta y su bolso. Amber ladró, pero Regina le ordenó que se portara bien. Emma saltaba de alegría por dentro. Salieron entonces los tres, Regina quedándose un poco atrás, poco tranquila.

«Oh, no, no, no»

«¿Qué pasa ahora?»

«Ni hablar de que suba ahí» dijo la bella morena señalando con el dedo el escarabajo amarillo de Emma.

«No hay elección: no vamos a hacer la compra a pie y usted ya no tiene coche aquí»

«…»

«Venga, aupa, subimos» Regina puso una mueca de disgusto al ver a Henry subir, después, cuando fue su turno y se sentó dentro. Se sorprendió agradablemente al ver que el interior del coche estaba impecable, y que un olor afrutado se podía percibir «¿Lista?»

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin gran convicción y el coche arrancó. Emma miró por el rabillo del ojo a Regina que parecía hundirse en su asiento a medida que el coche llegaba a la calle principal del pueblo.

Al cabo de diez minutos, el coche se detuvo frente a la panadería

«Aparcamos aquí, y vamos a caminar, así no nos pasaremos ninguna tienda»

Salieron del coche y en ese momento todo pareció detenerse: los caminantes se quedaron parados, con los ojos desorbitados, mirando incrédulos a una Regina que no las tenía todas consigo. Ayudada por Henry que le tomó la mano, ella caminó, pegada a la pared. Emma sintió el malestar de la mujer, pero era necesario hacer eso para empezar con la Operación Víbora.

«¿Por dónde empezamos?» dijo Henry

«Bueno, si somos lógicos, comenzamos por la decoración y lo último la compra para que no se quede tres horas en el maletero»

Regina no añadió nada encontrando lógico las palabras de la bella rubia y no hizo sino seguirlos, de tienda en tienda, intentando evitar los murmullos y otros comentarios a su paso. Compraron guirnaldas, velas, farolillos, globos…

Finalmente se dirigieron a hacer la compra de los alimentos, y allí las cosas se complicaron. A penas hubieron puesto un pie en la tienda, el rumor de que "ella estaba de regreso" recorrió todas las secciones del establecimiento.

Regina se quedó parada en el sitio, todas las miradas insistentes puestas en ella. Para darle valor, Henry y Emma tomaron, cada uno, una de sus manos y avanzaron.

«Regina, vamos, cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabamos y salimos de aquí»

Recorrieron los estantes y Regina, ayudada por Emma, encontró todos los ingredientes para el pastel "sano y equilibrado" según sus palabras. Después Henry llegó con algunas golosinas, autorizadas por sus madres, y terminaron por la bebida. Cuando finalizaron, se dirigieron a la caja.

«Lo siento, pero voy a cerrar» dijo el cajero

«¿En serio?» dijo Emma «Y sus compañeros también, supongo…» dijo ella al ver a los otros cajeros poner un cartel delante de la caja. Ella suspiró, ni hablar de marcharse con las manos vacías.

«Mis Swan, podrá volver más tarde…» murmuró Regina al oído de la bella rubia

«¡Ni hablar!» dijo ella colocando los productos en la cinta, decidida a pasar a esa caja

«Señora…»

«Si insiste, me voy sin pagar»

«¿Emma?» Ella se giró y vio a Archie, con la cesta de la compra en la mano «¿Todo bien?»

«Pues no…»

«¿Regina? ¿Está de regreso?» dijo con una gran sonrisa

«Sí…Temporalmente»

«Supongo que está aquí por el cumpleaños de Henry»

«Sí, entre otras cosas»

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Este empleaducho no nos quiere atender…» gruñó ásperamente Emma

«¿Cómo es eso?» Archie miró las cajas y soltó «Por favor, ¿cómo piensan hacer que la gente que queda el tienda pague? ¿Piensan hacernos esperar?»

El cajero, atrapado, hizo una mueca y quitó el cartel y así Emma pudo poner sus compras en la cinta

«Gracias Archie…»

«De nada… No sé qué le pasa»

«Yo sí sé…» dijo ella mirando a Regina poner los productos, uno a uno «La gente es estúpida»

«La gente es ignorante. Y lo que no conocen, les da miedo. Ellos no conocen a la nueva Regina»

«Ya…»

Una vez las compras hechas, se dirigieron al coche. Evidentemente, ella no se tomó la molestia de comentar lo que había pasado, ella que pensaba que hacer salir a Regina sería una buena idea, esa escapada fue un verdadero desastre. Ella que pensaba que eso haría que Regina se quedara, había tenido el efecto contrario.

Volvieron a la casa y guardaron todo en silencio en la cocina, incluso Henry no estaba de ánimos. Solo Amber estaba feliz de ver que su dueña volvía a casa.

«Bien, ¿y si elaboramos el menú?» dijo Emma

«Estoy cansada…» suspiró Regina

«Henry, ¿puedes ir al jardín con Amber?»

«Ok» dijo él consciente de que sus madres necesitaban hablar entre adultas.

Una vez solas en la cocina, Emma hundió el dedo en la llaga

«Lo siento»

«¿Perdón?»

«Siento lo que ha pasado hace un momento…Fue…una mala idea»

«No le haré el feo de decirle que ya se lo dije, pero….ya se lo dije»

«Mierda, pensaba que la gente había pasado página. Ya no se hablaba de ti en el pueblo, creía que ellos habían dejado todo atrás»

«Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, Miss Swan: cuando yo no estaba, la gente no pensaba en mí. Y les es extraño que regrese después de mi repentina marcha»

«Lo siento sinceramente, y comprendo que me lo eches en cara…»

«Era necesario que pasara, ahora sabe que no hay que insistir. Y eso confirma que mi presencia aquí ya no es bienvenida, que la gente se maneja muy bien, que este pueblo no se hunde y que mi sitio ya no está aquí»

«…»

«Bien, ahora que ese problema está arreglado, podemos concentrarnos en la comida» dijo mientras se ponía un delantal

«¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?»

Regina frunció el ceño

«¿Y qué más?»

«Regina, ¿por qué te rindes tan rápido? ¿Dónde está esa mujer fuerte en sus convicciones, es verdad, a veces un poco borderline, pero constantes? ¿Esa mujer que podía dejar helados en el sito a sus enemigos?»

«Ya no soy esa mujer, se lo he dicho»

«Nunca se cambia del todo, Regina. Aunque lo quieras esconder, sé que en esa tienda, habrías querido pulverizar a ese idiota y su caja»

Regina golpeó la encimera, haciendo sobresaltarse a Emma

«¿Qué? ¿Te gustaría que te dijera que no sentí deseos de reducirlo a cenizas con un simple chasquido de dedos? ¿Qué no me gusta la sensación de la magia corriendo por mis venas? ¿Qué la idea misma de desaparecer en una nube no me vino a la mente? ¿Es eso lo que quieres escuchar, Emma? ¿Qué en mi interior sigo siendo malvada?» había gritado sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas en los ojos, temblorosa.

«¿Qué ocurre?» dijo Henry corriendo hacia la cocina al oír los gritos desde fuera

«Na…nada Henry, solo hablamos…es todo…» balbuceó Emma, aún bajo el shock de ver a Regina tan frágil y rota.

«¿Por qué hacéis siempre eso, eh?» gritó el pequeño, captando la mirada asustada de sus madres «¡Siempre os gritáis, sois malas la una con la otra!»

«Henry…»

«¡No! ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Estoy cansado de ver cómo os peleáis! ¿Cómo dos personas que se aman pueden gritarse y pelearse de esa manera? ¡Estoy harto!» Desapareció, sus pequeños pasos rápidos indicando que estaba subiendo las escaleras…finalmente el golpe de la puerta de su habitación lo confirmó más tarde.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron sin voz, inmóviles, en medio de la cocina antes de que Regina tomara la palabra.

«¿Qué…qué ha querido decir? ¿Dos personas que se aman?»

«…»

«¿Tú…usted le ha hablado de lo que ocurrió en San Francisco?»

«…Posiblemente haya mencionado algo, sí…» dijo ella algo incómoda

«¿Posiblemente?»

«¿Y? ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿ De que él sepa la verdad? Regina, estoy harta de mentir a todo el mundo: a mi familia, a mi hijo…A mí misma. Te he buscado durante meses, y cuando tuve la confirmación de que estabas en San Francisco, necesité diez minutos para hacer mi mochila y partir hacia ti. Y cuando te encontré, Dios mío…Mi corazón casi explota. Nunca olvidé tu cuerpo, tus ojos, tu boca, tu voz grave ni tus sarcasmos…De todo eso me acordaba, pero al volverte a ver, creo…creo que me he enamorado de ti»

Regina la escrutó con una mirada oscura antes de dejar escapar

«Es ridículo»

«Entonces, ¿cómo explicas nuestra noche juntas? ¿Tú que siempre me has detestado, que has intentado matarme más veces de lo que es humanamente posible? Y así, de repente, me dices que nunca dejaste de pensar en aquel beso, en mí…Y me besas como nunca he sido besada. No puedes achacarlo a la simple curiosidad sexual o a una tensión negada durante mucho tiempo…entonces, ¿qué fue Regina? ¿Por qué nos acostamos juntas?»

No teniendo la respuesta, Regina desvió la mirada, retorciendo el paño que tenía en las manos. Ella se acercó entonces y posó su mano en la suya.

«Antes me expliqué mal: no deseo que la reina malvada regrese, solo digo que ella forma parte de ti y que intentar borrarlo poniendo kilómetros entre tú y este pueblo no servirá de nada. Eres como eres, esa mujer que hace latir mi corazón, así que debes aceptar quién eres, quién has sido. Yo sé quién eres: puedes mostrar rigidez, sarcasmos, violencia, cierto, pero también mostrar dulzura, amor y amabilidad. Hacerte pasar por una vendedora de ropa no cambiará lo que eres en tu interior. Y partir a San Francisco no borrará a Storybooke de ti, ni al Bosque Encantado»

Regina clavó su mirada en la de Emma, como para intentar ver la chispa de veracidad en esas palabras, y cuando no descubrió sino la pura verdad, tuvo miedo: nunca nadie la había mirado así, nadie se había atrevido a decir lo que Emma acababa de decirle. A fin de cuentas, ¿tenía ella razón? Si fuera el caso, toda su existencia en San Francisco, y la apacible felicidad que eso le daba es lo que tendría que cuestionar.

Entonces se deshizo de la mano de Emma, y sin una palabra, subió a su habitación. Emma hizo una mueca…¿Habría fracasado o habría logrado llegar al corazón de Regina?


	15. Chapter 15

Tomarse tiempo

Regina se quedó hasta la noche tumbada en su habitación. Solo el olor proveniente de la cocina la hizo levantarse. Dudó antes de decirse, pero de todas maneras, tarde o temprano, debería salir.

Cuando bajó, constató con sorpresa que Emma y Henry habían empezado una gran pizza que era imposible que Emma hubiera cocinado.

«He pedido una pizza, ¿quieres?»

Regina se quedó asombrada de ver hasta qué punto Emma y Henry actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Avanzó lentamente y constató que la pizza ya había sido empezada hacía tiempo.

«No te ofendas, eh, pero he pedido una Reina» dijo ella conteniendo una sonrisa

Regina le lanzó una mirada del tipo "¿en serio?" antes de sentarse.

«Toma» dijo Henry dándole un trozo

«¿Dónde están los cubiertos?» preguntó Regina recorriendo la mesa con la mirada buscando un tenedor

«¿Cubiertos? ¿En serio? ¡No se come una pieza con tenedor y cuchillo! ¡Como las hamburguesas!» dijo ella uniendo el gesto a la palabra mordiendo ávidamente su trozo.

«…»

«Espera, ¿ya habrás comido hamburguesas, no?» Al ver la mirada huidiza de la joven y la cabeza diciendo "no " de Henry, Emma sonrió «Habrá que remediar eso»

«Ni hablar. Pero supongo que usted no se ha privado de hacérselas probar a Henry»

«Evidentemente, y sin embargo no ha muerto. Está en plena forma»

«…»

«¿Qué?»

«¿Vamos a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?» dijo sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. Y cada uno dejó su trozo de pizza.

«¿Quieres que hablemos?»

«Absolutamente» asintió Regina

«Bien, entonces…Venga, te escuchamos»

«¿Qué? Pero…¿por qué yo?»

«Bah, tú quieres hablar, entonces te escuchamos»

«¿No encontráis normal que demos explicaciones?»

«¿Sobre qué? ¿La reacción normal de Henry o mi declaración?»

Ella se tensó y lanzó una mirada hacia Henry.

«Está bien, Regina, estoy al corriente» confirmó Henry con una pequeña sonrisa

«¿De…de verdad?»

«Sí, lo encuentro…raro. Pero eso explica muchas cosas»

«¿Cómo?»

«Bueno, el hecho de que discutáis todos el tiempo. La gente que se quiere se pelea, ya sabes, como a los chicos que les gusta una niña, ellos la molestan todo el tiempo para llamar su atención, después está también el hecho de que mamá no dejó nunca de buscarte» Regina lanzó una mirada a Emma «Pero…no sé lo que podrían decir el abuelo y la abuela…»

«Eso es algo que diremos más tarde, eh…nada de meteduras de pata» dijo Emma

«Ok. Entonces, ¿ahora vais a daros abrazos?»

«Yo…euh…ya veremos chico, pero de momento, acaba tu pizza» balbuceó Emma, intentando cambiar de tema.

Él obedeció y las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada incómoda. La comida transcurrió en silencio y Regina fue a buscar los cubiertos para comerse su pizza bajo la mirada divertida de Emma y Henry.

Cuando la comida terminó, y mientras las dos mujeres estaban lavando los platos en silencio, Henry apareció, tímido, sosteniendo en sus manos un DVD

«Decid…»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Podemos…ver una película juntos?» las dos mujeres pararon inmediatamente su actividad para mirarse y mirar a Henry «¿Por favor?»

«Bien. ¿Regina?»

«…»

«¿Regina?»

«Muy bien»

«¡Guay! ¡Voy a ponerlo!» dijo Henry caminando hacia el salón, dejando a las dos mujeres acabando de secar la loza.

«Si no querías, no estabas obligada…»

«No, no pasa nada»

«¿Vosotros…teníais la costumbre de hacerlo?»

«Realmente no. Encuentro la tele nociva para la educación»

«Oh…Bueno, conmigo tenía derecho el viernes por la noche y el sábado…Siempre que hubiera acabados sus deberes, por supuesto» se defendió Emma

«Bien…»

«¿Piensas dar respuestas monosilábicas toda la noche?»

«Abs…Pensaba, eso es todo»

«¿En qué?»

«En muchas cosas…»

«¿Te planteas …quedarte?»

«No»

«Oh…»

«Pero, ¿por qué no una revisión sobre la noción de la distancia?»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Visitas»

«¿De Henry o tuyas?»

«Las dos, quizás»

«Ya es mejor que nada. No estoy segura de que Henry se entusiasme…»

«Deberá conformarse»

«¿Has hablado con él?»

«Todavía no. Me gustaría…me gustaría primero dejar claro ciertas cosas»

«¿Cuáles?»

«Nosotras»

«Ah, eso me interesa. ¿Y qué te gustaría dejar claro?»

«Yo…yo creo que…yo creo que te…»

«¡Venid…ya empieza!» la interrumpió Henry apareciendo en la cocina

«¡Sí, sí, Henry, ya vamos!» gruñó Emma, frustrada por no haber escuchado la continuación de la frase de Regina. Cuando Henry se dio la vuelta y salió, Regina lo siguió «Hey, espera, no has acabado tu frase, ¡hey!» Pero Regina ya estaba en el salón, sentada al lado de Henry. Al otro lado del niño, una plaza vacía la esperaba. Se sentó y la película comenzó, impidiendo toda continuación de la conversación.

Como era de prever, al cabo de 45 minutos, Henry se quedó dormido, apoyado en Emma. Ella apagó la tele, después levantó a su hijo, que ya comenzaba a pesar, y lo llevó a la habitación, seguida por Regina que, una vez arriba, se dirigió a su habitación.

«¡Hey, espérame!» pero Regina le susurró una «Buenas noches» antes de cerrar la puerta. Pero lejos de dar por finalizada la conversación, la joven la siguió y abrió la puerta sin llamar primero. Regina estaba en sujetador lo que hizo que Emma desviara por un breve instante la mirada.

«¡Hey! ¿No la han enseñado a llamar?»

«Yo…euh…lo siento, pero…tenemos que hablar»

Regina suspiró

«Otra vez…»

«Sí, otra vez. No has acabado tu frase en la cocina»

«…»

«¿Entonces?»

«¿Entonces, qué?»

«¿Entonces? Te abro mi corazón y espero tu reacción. ¿Qué piensas?»

«Me equivoqué»

«¿Ah sí?» dijo una Emma mucho más interesada «Recuérdame en qué»

«Me equivoqué en poner tanta distancia entre nosotras. Quiero decir, desde que estoy aquí»

«¿Ah?»

«Debería haber dejado las cosas claras entre nosotras»

«¿En un sentido positivo o negativo? Porque la finalidad es que…»

«Positivo. Pero no sé a dónde nos llevará esto…¿Qué pasará cuando me vaya?»

«Bah, sencillo, no te vayas» dijo Emma caminando hacia Regina que se quedó inmóvil «¿Sabes?...Te echo de menos. Solo pasé una noche contigo, pero…es como el chocolate: ya no se puede pasar de él» caminó hasta estar a algunos centímetros de ella. Posó sus manos en las caderas de la joven y hundió su mirada en su pecho «Oh, sí, he echado de menos esto…» Acercó su boca a su cuello y depositó un furtivo y ligero beso, embriagándose de paso con el perfume afrutado de Regina

«Emma….No, por favor…No…no…Aquí no»

Emma entonces se alejó, con una ligera expresión de decepción en el rostro.

«Oh…» Pero, sin embargo, ella no se alejó y mantuvo sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la bella morena «Sin embargo acabas de decir que…»

«No inducía al sexo»

«¿A caricias?»

«No»

«¿A besos?»

«No»

«Entonces, ¿a qué tengo derecho?»

«A apreciar el hecho de que te…tutee»

«Super…» lanzó sarcásticamente Emma «¿y olvidamos el Miss Swan?»

«Lo olvidamos»

Emma entonces avanzó.

«Solo una vez, por favor» Y sin esperar aprobación, Emma se acercó y la besó dulcemente, lo más tiernamente posible y la estrechó en sus brazos al escuchar un suspiro de comodidad «Dios, cómo lo había echado de menos…»murmuró «Regina…»

Pero la joven entonces la rechazó

«No, no debemos»

«Pero…»

«La separación no sería sino más complicada»

«Pero entre nosotras, de todas maneras, ya está bastante complicado»

«Te lo ruego…»

«¿Entonces, qué? ¿No te puedo volver a tocar? Te irás, y ¿luego tendré que vivir con los recuerdos que tengo de ti? No puedes pedirme eso Regina…Yo…yo te a…»

«No, por favor. No lo digas»

«No decirlo no cambiará lo que siento, ni lo que sientes tú. La distancia es como el resto, quizás haga olvidar las cosas un tiempo, pero no las borra»

«…»

«Bien, te dejo…Buenas noches»

«Buenas noches»

Cuando Emma iba a dejar la habitación, oyó un movimiento detrás de ella, cuando se giró, vio a Regina sobre sus tacones. Entonces ella sonrió, discretamente, y la besó.

«Buenas noches, Gina»

La joven cerró la puerta cuando Emma se marchó y no pudo sino sonreír ante la frescura de la joven y la dulzura de sus besos. Si tenía que ser sincera, debía admitir que también había echado de menos esos besos, esas palabras dulces y esas caricias. Pero, si no tendrían futuro, ¿deberían continuar? ¿Valía la pena? O al contrario, ¿debían vivir esos momentos como si fueran los últimos y no pensar en el mañana?

Con esas preguntas en la cabeza Regina se acostó, intentando conciliar un apacible sueño. En cuanto a Emma, ella se acostó con un poco más de optimismo que la noche anterior, esperando que con algunas atenciones, Regina estaría más conciliadora. Mañana, debería, junto con Henry, ser más persuasiva que nunca.

**Bueno, poco a poco. ¿Conseguirá Emma que Regina se quede? ¿O se irá? ¿Le abrirá de nuevo su corazón a Henry? Por cierto alguien me preguntó el otro día cuántos capítulos tenía el fic. Tiene 20, así que no queda mucho. **


	16. Chapter 16

Sentimientos

Los asuntos serios comenzaron desde el despertar. Emma se deslizó en la habitación de Henry y lo despertó dulcemente.

«Henry, cariño…Despierta»

«Hm…»

«Vamos a darle una sorpresa a Regina»

Al escucharla, él se incorporó

«¿Cuál?»

«Entre ella y yo las cosas van mejor, para celebrarlo, vamos a llevarle el desayuno a la cama, le va a encantar»

«¿Os lleváis mejor? ¿Estáis otra vez juntas?»

«Es un poco más complicado que eso, pero va mejor. Venga, levántate»

Henry saltó de la cama y juntos prepararon un desayuno digno de domingos en familia. Tocaron a la puerta de la joven, esperando que esta no estuviera ya levantada.

Entraron en silencio y se sintieron aliviados al ver que Regina dormía apaciblemente. Emma se acercó y Henry subió con cuidado a la cama. Le dio un furtivo beso en la mejilla, mientras que Emma hizo lo mismo en la otra. Regina se despertó tranquilamente y Henry le sonrió

«Buenos días. ¡Te hemos traído el desayuno!» dijo él orgullosamente señalándole la bandeja

Ella se incorporó y se sentó, Emma le puso la bandeja sobre los muslos.

«Espero que te guste»

Regina echó un vistazo a la bandeja y después sonrió

«Está perfecto»

«¿Podemos quedarnos?» pidió el pequeño, avergonzado.

«Sí»

Emma se colocó al lado de Regina y Henry, con las piernas cruzadas, frente a ella.

«Está guay, ¿eh?»

«¿El qué?»

«¡Parecemos una verdadera familia!» dijo contento el pequeño, haciendo que los ojos de las dos mujeres que tenía en frente se salieran de sus órbitas.

«Hen…Henry, euh…» balbuceó Emma al ver que el pequeño se había aventurado mucho. Pero contra toda expectativa, Regina no se puso seria, incluso sonrió mientras cogía una naranja. Ante la no reacción de la morena, nadie dijo nada y el desayuno paso tranquilamente. Por primera vez desde que ella había puesto los pies en ese pueblo, Regina se sentía serena.

«Está bien este tipo de mañanas, ¿eh?» dijo Emma metiéndose bajo las sábanas.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?»

«Me instalo»

«Henry ha ido al baño»

«Lo sé»

«Va a volver»

«Lo sé, ¿y?»

«Podría pensar lo que no es al verte bajo las sábanas»

«Nos tuteamos y tomamos el desayuno juntos, no hay nada más explícito, ¿no?»

«Yo…no debemos. Se desilusionará»

Pero Emma no tuvo tiempo de responder porque Henry entró de nuevo a la habitación.

«¿Qué hacemos luego?»

«No sé. ¿Regina?»

«Podríamos…empezar a decorar la casa»

«¡Super!» dijo alegre el muchacho mientras acababa su tortita «Entonces…¿os habéis reconciliado?»

Regina y Emma intercambiaron una mirada, antes de que Emma tomara la palabra

«Nos…nos llevamos mejor, sí»

«¿Estáis juntas?»

«…»

«¿Entonces?»

«Henry, es complicado»

«Lo sé. Nadie lo comprendería, sobre todo David y Snow» asintió Henry.

«Sobre todo. Y es importantísimo que lo que te he dicho quede entre nosotros, ¿ok?»

«Sí. Entonces, ¿vais a casaros?»

Emma se ahogó con su jugo de naranja mientras que Regina tuvo un paro cardíaco

«¿Q…qué?»

«Bueno, sí…Ok, sería raro…Pero…Quizás tú eres su Amor Verdadero»

«Henry…» gruñó Emma pensando que yendo hasta esos extremos, Regina se asustaría «Por favor…»

«¿Qué? Quiero decir, sería lógico que fuera Neal, pero…uno no manda sobre esas cosas, ¿no? Y quizás seáis la primera pareja de mujeres en los cuentos de hadas…» dijo masticando su tortita.

«Henry, stop» ordenó Emma al sentir cómo Regina estaba entrando en pánico

«Ok, ok…Voy a ducharme, después decoramos, ¿ok?»

Saltó de la cama, dejando a las dos mujeres solas en un pesado silencio.

«Euh…bien, me voy…»

«No debe pensar eso» la interrumpió Regina «no debe creer que nosotras…que nosotras terminaremos en algo concreto»

«Oh…¿Y eso sería algo malo?»

«La evidencia es que yo me voy pasado mañana y que no tengo ninguna intención que quedarme, así como tampoco vosotros vendréis a San Francisco. De momento…deberíamos suavizar la cosas»

«Sí, tienes razón…»

* * *

Evidentemente, Emma no pensaba lo que decía y la Operación Víbora aún estaba en marcha, pero tenía que ser más sutil, más discreta. Y la mañana transcurrió tranquilamente al ritmo de Regina: se negó a salir, lo que Emma y Henry aceptaron, y después de un breve almuerzo, se quedaron todos en casa, cada uno, ocupándose de una parte de la mansión. Henry había querido _marron glacé_. Emma estaba encargada de la decoración de las guirnaldas, Henry dibuja una pancarta para colgar en el exterior de la casa, mientras que Regina hinchaba globos con helio.

«Hey, Regina, ¿qué te parece?» dijo el pequeño mostrándole orgullosamente su pancarta

«Muy bonita»

«Le voy a poner lentejuelas»

«¿Las lentejuelas no son de chica?» dijo divertida Emma

«Las lentejuelas la hacen bonita, es todo» refunfuña Henry, ofendido

«¡Bromeo! Pegará con tu arcoíris y tu unicornio» dijo Emma conteniéndose como pudo para no reír.

«¡Está bien, ya lo he entendido!» dijo cogiendo la pancarta y subiendo a su habitación.

«¡Oh, Henry, estaba de cachondeo! ¡Henry!»

«Muy pedagógico, Miss Swan» dijo Regina frunciendo el ceño

«Estaba bromeando…En estos momentos, salta a la más mínima, está a flor de piel, no sé lo que le pasa»

«Seguramente soy la causante»

«No, creo que su fiesta le preocupa. Bien, subo a ver»

Dejó las guirnaldas y subió las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro. Tocó a la puerta de su hijo, pero este no respondió. Ella abrió la puerta y lo que vio le heló la sangre: Henry había destrozado su pancarta en cientos de trocitos. Con sus ojos en lágrimas, estaba arrodillado a los pies de su cama.

«Henry…»

«¡Déjame!» gruñó

Pero lejos de obedecer, cerró la puerta tras ella y se sentó al lado de su hijo.

«Hey, era una broma, ¿ok?»

«No…no es eso…»

«¿Entonces qué?»

«…»

«Henry, dime»

«Yo…no quiero que se vaya…» murmuró

Emma no tenía necesidad de saber de quién hablaba Henry. La mañana que habían pasado juntos había sido magnífica, era comprensible que Henry quisiera prolongarla. Emma lo quería, eso era cierto, así que imaginar que Henry también lo quería era totalmente normal. Ella lo tomó en sus brazos

«Cariño, escucha…es complicado»

«Yo…yo la quiero, ¿sabes?» Emma le sonrió «¿Está mal, eh? ¿Está mal querer a una mujer que ha hecho daño a los que la rodean? Porque…porque yo pensaba que ella podía cambiar, pero todo el mundo decía que no, que ella era el Mal y que no se podía cambiar eso…Pero ella ha cambiado, ¿no? Ella ha cambiado…»

«Henry, escúchame. Evidentemente que la gente puede cambiar: aprendemos de nuestros errores, el tiempo también actúa…Pero en lo fundamental, no cambiamos realmente y eso es lo que nos hace ser lo que somos. Pero podemos mejorar, podemos crecer, Henry. Y créeme, tu madre ha cambiado. Y para terminar, no está nada mal quererla, porque…porque yo también la quiero»

Henry giró velozmente la cabeza hacia ella y abrió los ojos de par en par

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad. Durante mucho tiempo creí que era una enemiga hasta que comprendí que era una aliada diferente. Y cuando se marchó, me sentía perdida. Cuando la encontré, el sentimiento de que tuve se asemejaba al que sentí cuando tú me encontraste»

«¿Crees que ella te quiere?»

«No lo sé…Me gusta pensar que todo es complicado con ella y en cierto sentido me quiere, pero que aún no se ha dado cuenta. Ella piensa que la distancia puede solucionar todo, que puede hacer que olvide»

«¿Y tú qué es lo que sabes?»

«¿A qué te refieres?»

«Yo creo sinceramente que ella te quiere. Aunque es duro para ella, porque tenía muchas esperanzas en ti y cuando se encontró sola, se sintió perdida. Ella piensa que estar alejada le impedirá sufrir de nuevo, pero…eso no impide que mañana…»

«Lo sé. Pero piensa que si no conseguimos que se quede, de todas maneras las cosas cambiarán: Regina ahora está en paz, ella puede hacer concesiones. Ha cambiado y las cosas también. Ya nada será tan radical: ella podría venir cada cierto tiempo y nosotros podríamos pasar las vacaciones allí»

«…»

«¿Qué?»

«¿Y si nos vamos allí abajo? ¿Quiero decir, al Bosque Encantado?»

«…»

«No tienes ganas, ¿eh?»

«Henry, no es eso, es solo que he ido y…no puedo decir que esté ansiosa por volver: ogros, ruinas, muertos vivientes…»

«Pero hay un castillo y el abuelo ha dicho que quiere reconstruirlo, y dejarlo como antes»

«Lo sé, pero los ideales de David y Snow no son obligatoriamente los míos»

«Entonces, ¿cuáles son los tuyos?»

Emma fue incapaz de contestar claramente a esa pregunta y se conformó con sonreírle

«Deberíamos bajar, tu madre se va a preocupar»

Y en el momento en que terminó su frase, el timbre de la puerta se escuchó. Henry y Emma intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa. El tiempo que tardaron en levantarse, salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras, ya Regina había abierto la puerta y estaba parada, quieta, frente a las dos personas que tenía delante.

«Snow, David…» dijo ella intentando mantener una cierta contención, aunque por dentro, temblaba de arriba abajo. Amber ladraba detrás de su dueña.

«Regina…entonces es verdad…» resopló Snow «Tú…tú no has cambiado»

«Cierto»

«¿Snow? ¿David?...¿Qué hacéis aquí?» dijo Emma sosteniendo a Henry por los hombros.

«Veníamos….veníamos a ver si era posible…en fin, si necesitabais ayuda para la preparación…Pero veo que os las apañáis bien» dijo Snow al ver decenas de globos flotar y algunas guirnaldas ya en su sitio.

Regina estaba inmóvil, muda, mirando a la pareja como fuera la primera vez que los veía. Estos últimos no estaban de diferente manera: un año…Ellos pensaban no volver a verla más. Emma los invitó a entrar y los minutos que siguieron fueron surrealistas: Snow y David sentados frente a Regina, Emma y Henry. El silencio reinaba tanto como la palpable incomodidad.

«¿Queréis…beber algo?» preguntó tímidamente Emma

«No, gracias» dijo Snow

«Ok…yo sí tengo sed» dijo la bella rubia que se levantó del sofá y desapareció en la cocina, dejando a los demás solos en el pequeño salón.

«Entonces…San Francisco, ¿eh?...» dijo Snow con un tono que pretendía ser desenfadado, pero que se notaba bastante nervioso

«Exacto»

«Está…lejos»

«Me instalé donde me sentía mejor»

«Oh…Y…¿te vas a quedar aquí mucho tiempo?»

«No. Le he prometido a Henry que me quedaría para su cumpleaños. Al día siguiente me iré»

La expresión taciturna del pequeño no pasó desapercibida para Snow.

«Oh…¿a San Francisco entonces?»

«En principio sí. Pero pronto pienso mudarme»

«¿De verdad?»

«Me gustaría explorar las tierras canadienses»

En ese momento un ruido de cristales rompiéndose en el suelo se escuchó detrás de Regina. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta, vio a Emma, parada en el sitio, con la bandeja ahora vacía entre las manos.

«Emma, ¿estás bien?» dijo Snow

«Sí…sí, yo…he resbalado…» dijo recogiendo los trozos de cristal, ayudada por Henry.

Entonces, la visita se terminó, pretextando cada uno que tenía cosas que hacer. Snow había llevado la lista de invitados y, a pesar de la presencia de Regina, Emma estaba contenta al confirmar que nadie, o casi nadie, había rechazado la invitación.

* * *

Al caer la noche, y una vez Henry acostado, Emma se sentó en la cama, mientras Regina leía tranquilamente.

«Di…»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Es verdad?»

«¿El qué?»

«¿Lo que le has dicho a Snow y David?»

«¿Sobre qué?»

«Tu partida a Canadá. ¿Es verdad?»

«Es algo que tengo en mente, sí. Hace un tiempo que lo planifico»

«…»

«¿Qué?» dijo ella dejando el libro en la mesilla de noche, sintiendo que Emma quería hablar.

«Nada, yo…pensaba que con todo lo que había pasado en estas últimas 48 horas, revisarías tus prioridades»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Habías dicho que volverías más a menudo o que Henry pasaría las vacaciones contigo…»

«Una cosa no impide la otra»

«Estarás de acuerdo en que meter más kilómetros entre nosotros complica las cosas…»

«Solo significa una hora o dos más de avión, como mucho si decido instalarme en la Columbia Británica, si es en Ontario, solo serían 30 minutos»

«Parece tan simple…»

«Emma, eres la única que quiere complicar las cosas»

«Sería mucho más sencillo si no te fueras a ningún lado»

«Cierto, pero eso solo sería sencillo para ti»

«…»

Regina se metió bajo las sábanas, apagó la lámpara de la mesilla de noche, no dando otra elección a Emma sino la de abandonar la habitación.

«¿Regina?»

«Hm…»

«¿Puedo dormir aquí?»

«¿Perdón?» La bella morena se incorporó y miró al silueta de Emma en la penumbra «Emma…»

«Por favor, lo necesito…Solo queda un día…Nada de sexo, solo quiero…estar cerca de ti esta noche»

Regina frunció el ceño, y suspiró

«Muy bien» dijo antes de volverse a echar, de espaldas a la joven.

Emma se metió bajo las sábanas y se acurrucó contra Regina. Ella lo sabía, la joven no era del tipo cariñoso, pero sabía que, la única que vez que se habían encontrado juntas en una cama, Regina nunca había iniciado gestos tiernos como sostener su mano o acariciarle el brazo, los cabellos. Esta vez, Emma se pegó a su espalda, anidando su rostro en su nuca y durmiéndose con los efluvios del perfume de la bella morena. Pero esta vez, la estrechó en sus brazos menos por amor que por miedo…miedo a que se fuera. Así que, por esa noche, la antepenúltima, Emma abrazó a Regina como para recordar la sensación de daba tenerla para ella, con ella, pegada a ella…

* * *

**A veces me enfadó mucho con ella. En ciertas ocasiones es muy egoísta. No tiene en cuenta los sentimientos de Regina, ella ya no quiere quedarse ahí, se quiere ir, ¿por qué Emma no lo acepta y si de verdad la quiere, se plantea irse con ella? **


	17. Chapter 17

Feliz Cumpleaños

«Feliz cumpleaños, cariño» murmuró Emma a su hijo en su cama. El pequeño se despertó poco a poco, una sonrisa en los labios. Emma lo besó en la frente «Es tu día, pequeño monstruo, en pie» Entonces él se incorporó e hizo una mueca: Regina ni se había molestado en felicitarlo al despertar. Sin embargo, se acordaba de los años en que ella lo despertaba al alba con un desayuno en la cama que solo le procuraba en ese día especial.

Bajó en pijama, desilusionado, hasta que entró en el comedor y vio el suntuoso desayuno que había allí: tortitas, jugos de todo tipo, dulces, siropes…La mesa estaba puesta como en los grandes restaurantes, Henry no se lo creía.

Regina salió de la cocina, delantal a la cintura, portando los chocolates y otras bebidas calientes.

«¡Wow!»

«Feliz cumpleaños, Henry»

El pequeño entonces se acercó y la abrazó tiernamente, abrazo al que Regina, al principio, respondió con vacilación, antes de sonreír, más confiada. Ella le acarició dulcemente el cabello, sintiendo su respiración contra ella. Emma se quedó alejada y en silencio, admirando el espectáculo, ese momento que solo le pertenecía a Regina y a su hijo.

En ese momento, Emma supo que algo se había desbloqueado entre ellos, quizás algo que haga inclinarse la balanza.

«Bien, voy a preparar el buffet y sobre todo…¡tu pastel!»

«¡Ah! ¿Puedo sab…?»

«No, no, es una sorpresa» dijo Regina guiñándole un ojo

* * *

Y al final el día pasó bastante rápido: Henry y Emma acabaron a tiempo la decoración y la colocación del buffet, Regina se metió en la cocina todo el día. Incluso Amber se había portado bien. Y alrededor de las 18:00, los primeros invitados llegaron, Henry abrió a Ruby y a Granny mientras que Regina le daba el último toque a su peinado.

«¿Vienes?» dijo Emma en el umbral de la puerta

«Ya voy»

«Regina, no te vas a quedar toda la tarde aquí, Henry se desilusionaría»

«Pero los invitados no»

«Pero es el día de Henry, no el de ello. Venga, vamos»

Emma le tendió la mano, que Regina agarró con ansiedad. Recluida desde hacía tres días, no había visto a nadie a excepción de Archie en la tienda. Emma salió la primera, aferrando la mano de Regina que arrastraba los pasos. Al llegar a lo alto de las escaleras, cada escalón que la conducía hacia los invitados le parecía arena movediza en la que sus pies se hundían hasta los tobillos.

Al escuchar el barullo causado por los invitados, Regina se crispó, llegó al último escalón y los invitados se giraron hacia ella, mudos.

Tragó saliva e intentó esquivar las miradas, pero Emma le cogió una mano y Henry la otra.

«Ven…» le murmuró ella.

Evidentemente, se produjo una malestar, un silencio, después un murmullo, pero rápidamente, Archie, una vez más, dio el primer paso rompiendo ese pesado silencio

«Regina, este buffet es increíblemente magnífico»

«Gra…gracias»

La fiesta entonces comenzó y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Emma y de Henry, Regina se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en la cocina, pretextando siempre tener cosas que hacer.

«Hey, ¿te vas a plantar aquí mucho tiempo» susurró Emma en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina

«No seas idiota. Yo no me planto. Pero si no me ocupo de esto, la cocina sería un verdadero desastre»

«Tendremos tiempo de recogerla mañana» dijo divertida ella

«Mañana, ya no estaré aquí»

Emma perdió su sonrisa y se acercó a ella, y abrazó a la mujer por detrás

«No me gusta cuando dices eso…»

«Pero, sin embargo…»

«Lo sé, calla» dijo ella besándola en el cuello haciendo crisparse a Regina ante la sorpresa.

«¿Emma?» Las dos mujeres se sobresaltaron antes de separarse, pero demasiado tarde «¿Qué…qué hacéis?» Emma puso una mueca de malestar, Regina se conformó con bajar la mirada para dirigirla otra vez a la loza, mientras que Snow se quedó petrificada «¿Emma? ¿Me explicas?»

«Bah…Creo que los hechos hablan por sí solos…» dijo intentando adquirir una expresión desentendida

«¿Es…es una broma?»

«Snow, escucha…yo…yo quería hablarte, pero…»

«¿Hablarme de qué? Emma…¿qué significa esto? ¿Qué habéis hecho?»

«Nada que no fuera consentido, te lo aseguro» dijo ella divertida, pero ante la expresión de pánico de su madre, perdió su sonrisa y carraspeó «Escucha, Regina y yo somos adultas y…Henry está al corriente»

«¿Henry? Pero…qué…Emma, no sé qué decir»

«Entonces, abstente si es para decir algo que no quiero escuchar» dijo ella mucho menos alegre de golpe al ver el pánico en los ojos de Snow.

«¿No escuchar? ¿En serio? En fin, ¿tú y Regina? ¿De verdad? ¿Tú crees que yo me voy a quedar impasible o incluso estar feliz? Emma, esta mujer…¡esta mujer ha arruinado nuestras vidas, ha intentado matarnos más veces de lo que puedo recordar! ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto con esta mujer?»

«¡Hey! No hables de ella así, ¿ok? No tienes idea de las veces en que yo misma me he preguntado si lo que sentía estaba bien o no…He pesado los pros y los contra…Cuando ella se marchó, mi corazón se partió en dos. Entonces comprendí: estaba perdiendo pie. Había perdido a Henry, y a Regina…Y ahora que estoy aquí con ellos dos, nunca me he sentido tan bien»

«Si tu padre se entera…»

«¡No me importa! Nada cambiará»

«Pero, ¿a dónde crees que te llevará todo esto?»

«No lo sé…»

Snow entonces se giró hacia Regina.

«No has vuelto sino para esto, ¿verdad? ¡Para poder romper de nuevo mi familia!»

«Stop, no te metas con ella» la interrumpió Emma

«¡Le estoy hablando a Regina! Me gustaría que me dijeras si todo forma parte de un plan, si todo ha sido orquestado desde el principio: tu marcha, tu regreso, este cumpleaños…»

«No, Snow, te equivocas. No he planificado nada, si no es mi regreso a San Francisco mañana» afirmó Regina

«Por supuesto, ¿y no contarás con llevarte a Emma y a Henry contigo, verdad?»

«No» dijo secamente

Emma entonces se crispó, molesta por el comportamiento de su madre, y se colocó delante de ella.

«¡Es suficiente! No vamos a montar un espectáculo, sobre todo hoy, lo hablaremos más tarde»

Tras eso, Snow volvió al comedor, mientras que Emma se quedó unos segundos detrás de Regina

«Yo…me voy»

«Emma, espera»

«¿Qué?»

«Lo siento»

«No tienes por qué…Yo sabía lo que me esperaba, y no conformó mis relaciones en función de las opiniones de los demás. Es por eso por lo que rechacé a Neal y por lo que me gusta estar contigo. Henry siente lo mismo, el resto me da igual. Así que acabemos este día juntas, con nuestro hijo, y pasemos del resto, ¿quieres?»

Regina no respondió, era inútil. Además Emma no le dejó ocasión: ella volvió a donde estaban los invitados.

* * *

«_Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, Henry_» Todos los invitados estaban alrededor de Henry y de la enorme tarta que Regina había hecho. Coronada con 12 velas, la tarta levantaba admiración y todos felicitaron los esfuerzos de Regina, que para la ocasión se había colocado al lado de su hijo para soplar las velas, mientras que Emma estaba al otro lado, sujetándolo por los hombros.

«¿Has pedido un deseo?» preguntó Emma

«¡Sí!» dijo alegremente el muchacho

Y a pesar del buen humor ambiente, un frío se había instalado entre Snow y su hija que se evitaban continuamente. Regina estaba un poco más cómoda, hablando con Archie, Ruby, e incluso Granny, en cuanto a Henry, él estaba en las nubes, sepultado entre regalos.

Y cuando mostró los primeros signos de cansancio, los invitados se marcharon uno a uno, incluido Snow que solo besó a Henry.

«Ven, Regina, mañana recogemos…» ella le cogió la mano y la condujo hasta la habitación de Henry que con cuidado había guardado todos sus regalos. «¿Listo para la cama?»

«Listo»

«Hey, yo no te he dado mi regalo…» le dijo Emma, mientras que se sentaba en el borde de la cama, imitada por Regina al otro lado.

«No me importa, he tenido todo lo que quería» dijo él sonriendo

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de besar, las dos, a su hijo en la frente y de desearle buenas noches. Henry se acostó y las dos mujeres se encontraron en la habitación, en otro tiempo, de Regina.

Cansada por tantas emociones, Emma se dejó caer en la cama, mientras que Regina se dirigió al baño, decidida a relajarse ante ese duro día durante el que sus nervios fueron puestos a prueba.

«Hey, ¿puedo ir?» bromeó Emma, pero ante el claro rechazo de la bella morena, Emma se dejó de nuevo caer sobre el colchón, mirando hacia el techo. Entonces se puso a pensar en la virulenta reacción de Snow. Se imaginaba que esta última, una vez en el coche y habiéndose callado toda la fiesta, se lo habría soltado a David.

Por supuesto, comprendía las razones por las que Snow se negaba ante tal idea: Regina le había hecho la vida imposible, había separado a su familia la había hecho sufrir…Ella no podía echárselo en cara, pero, sin embargo…Esa negación a creer que la joven haya podido cambiar para ser alguien mejor, alguien respetable y que podía ser respetada y sobre todo amada…

«Emma, ¿vas a querer ducharte?» dijo Regina, enrollada en una toalla, los cabellos mojados

«Sí…Voy» Al pasar al lado de Regina, le deslizó un beso en la mejilla «Espérame antes de dormirte»

Regina se puso un camisón antes de meterse en la cama, y abrió un libro. Al cabo de algunos minutos, Emma salió, envuelta en una toalla que dejo caer a los pies de la cama antes de meterse en ella.

«Prefiero que te pongas algo para dormir» gruñó Regina

«Estás chapada a la antigua. De todas maneras, no lo tendría puesto sobre mí por mucho tiempo esta noche…»

Regina frunció el ceño

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad» murmuró Emma deslizando una de sus manos hacia el cuerpo de Regina «¿Vas a soltar ese maldito libro, sí o no?»

«Eres bruta» dijo divertida Regina mientras que dejaba su libro sobre la mesilla de noche.

«Tengo mis razones. Tenía ganas de que repitiéramos nuestra primer noche…» dijo depositando furtivos besos sobre el hombro desnudo de la bella morena «No puedes culparme…»

«Creía que tu madre te había enfriado…» rio sarcásticamente Regina mientras se echaba.

«¡Qué dices! Ella tiene ideas preconcebidas…Y eso me cabrea» dijo poniéndose encima de la joven y colocando sus piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

«No puedes decir que se equivoque»

«Di, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? ¡Intento hacerte el amor!»

«Lo siento…continúa»

«Ah, ah, muy divertida» entonces la besó «Hm…había echado de menos esto»

«No te acostumbres, sabes…»

«Entonces, ¿estás decidida a irte mañana?»

«Creo que es lo mejor»

«Pero hoy todo ha ido bien, ¿no lo ves?»

«Quizás…Pero ya no me siento en mi lugar»

«…»

«¿Te…paras?» preguntó pícaramente Regina

«¡Ni en sueños!» dijo ella hundiéndose literalmente sobre la joven «Si tú supieras…»

Rápidamente pasó sus manos sobre el fino picardías hasta rozar las perfectas curvas de Regina

«Hm…lo había echado de menos…» murmuró Emma al oído de la joven que se arqueaba y se estremecía ante cada caricia de la bella rubia.

Regina no se quedaba atrás, dejando vagar sus manos sobre el pecho de Emma, por su vientre, rozando su entre pierna

«¡Ves que era una buena idea no ponerme nada!» dijo divertida Emma sintiendo las manos de Regina recorrer su cuerpo.

«Cierra el pico…»

«Oh, lenguaje, Miss Mills»

Irritada, y para hacerla callar, Regina hizo girar a Emma y la acostó boca arriba y mientras la besaba, ella se quitó su camisón. Ella lo sabía, al día siguiente ya no estaría ahí. Intentó borrar esa idea concentrándose en el cuerpo de Emma. Disfrutó de cada centímetro, de cada curva, de cada sensación que la daba la piel de la bella rubia bajo sus labios.

Sus manos descendieron más hacia el sur, hasta la entre pierna de Emma que se dejó lánguidamente hacer

«Regi…na…»

Esta última le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras que su mano se hacía más curiosa hasta insinuarse en ella con un suspiro, un beso. Emma se agarró a los hombros de Regina y hundió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, camuflando un gemido

«Regina»

Esta última, satisfecha, se aventuró más lejos, dulcemente, deleitándose con cada suspiro. Emma no pudo sino sufrir los tiernos asaltos de Regina, sabiendo que mañana su amada ya no estaría ahí. ¿Cómo imaginarse las próximas noches sin sus besos? ¿Sin sus manos sobre su cuerpo, sus palabras tiernas y sus dulces atenciones? ¿Cómo imaginarse que después de esa noche, cada una volvería a sus vidas?

«¿En qué piensas?»

«¿Eh? ¿Qué?»

Regina le sonrió, retirando su mano de entre sus muslos llevándose sus dedos a su boca. Tras disfrutar del sabor de cada uno de ellos, se acostó a su lado.

«Conozco esa mirada y esa expresión»

«No veo…»

«Ten al menos la honestidad de decirme la verdad» sonrió Regina acariciando el pecho de la bella rubia que entonces se colocó de lado para mirarla a la cara.

«Pensaba en nosotras. En lo que iba a ser de cada una de nosotras en cada extremo del país. Pensaba en qué haría sin ti en mi vida. Pensaba en Henry…» Entonces suspiró antes de, una vez más, subirse encima de Regina «También pensaba en esa última vez en que te hice el amor…»

Regina no pudo sino sonreír dulcemente, a pesar de la tragedia en las palabras de la bella rubia. Así que, lentamente, le acarició el rostro y la besó tiernamente

«No pienses en nada, sino en esta noche…que solo es nuestra»

Tras eso, Emma la besó, recorriendo cada parcela del cuerpo de Regina con dulces besos, acompañados de una lengua cálida y curiosa, aventurándose primeramente en el pecho de su amada, después descendiendo más al sur, jugando con su ombligo antes de deslizarse lentamente entre los muslos de una Regina más que receptiva. Emma desapareció bajo las sábanas para el gran placer de Regina que se arqueó bajo los asaltos bucales de su compañera.

Cuando hubo acabado y una vez satisfecha, se enderezó y lamió de manera provocativa los labios con su lengua

«¿Estás segura de no querer esto?» Después se dejó caer al lado de Regina, con una sonrisa en los labios.

«Shhh…» dijo ella colocando su índice sobre su boca. Después la besó con esa clase de besos de los que, a nuestro parecer, nuestra vida depende, en los que uno pone toda su energía, su amor y sus esperanzas, durante los que se cierra los ojos y no se piensa en nada, sino en esas mariposas revoloteando en el vientre…Ella la besó como si fuera la última vez.

Alargaron su noche una eternidad, para no lamentar nada, para no deberse nada.

* * *

**Finalmente Regina ha aceptado lo que siente. Me ha parecido un lindo final el de este capítulo. Esta escritora no describe escenas tan sexuales, pero sí llenas de amor y muy sensuales. Se acerca el final, chicas. ¿Qué pasará?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Adiós**

El despertar fue tan dulce como doloroso. Fue Regina quien se despertó primero. Se quedó algunos minutos en la cama, inmóvil, mirando al techo. A su lado izquierdo podía sentir el cuerpo caliente de Emma y su dulce respiración sobre su piel.

Salió de la cama tan lentamente como pudo, se vistió y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. Suavemente, se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo miró dormir. Amber, que había dormido a los pies de la cama, fue a poner su cabeza sobre las rodillas de su dueña. Acarició los cabellos de su hijo y el pequeño abrió los ojos

«Mamá…» murmuró medio dormido todavía. Ella sonrió y lo besó en la frente antes de salir de la habitación, seguida de Amber, y Henry se volvió a dormir rápidamente.

Recorrió su casa, descalza, como si quisiera guardar en la memoria cada estancia, cada pared, cada objeto de decoración. La primera vez se marchó tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de llevarse ningún recuerdo. Esta vez quería hacer las cosas correctamente.

Con Amber pisándole los talones, se dirigió a la cocina.

«¿Tienes hambre?» la perra ladró «Shhh, vas a despertarlos. ¿Un aperitivo antes de partir?» la perra lloriqueó, pero no protestó al pienso que Regina le puso en el comedero. Agachada a su lado, ella la acarició suavemente y pensó en el apoyo que fue la perra en los momentos más duros: sus primeros meses sola en ese apartamento en San Francisco…

«¿Ya levantada?» Regina se sobresaltó al ver a una Emma adormilada, los cabellos en desorden, vestida con una ancha camiseta que apenas cubría sus muslos.

«Me has asustado»

«Tengo frío en la cama, ¿vienes?»

«No Emma»

Al ver la expresión seria de Regina, Emma se acercó y la abrazó

«Una semana, por favor. Una semana solo»

«Emma…Te conozco. Si te concedo una semana, siempre querrás más»

«Quizás tienes miedo de que te guste y quieras quedarte»

«Poco probable. ¿Café?»

«¿En la cama?»

«Emma…» Rodeó la mesa central de la cocina y se puso a hacer el café «He llamado al aeropuerto…»

«Oh…¿Y?»

«No se trataba de un atentado, sino de un problema técnico que hizo saltar un generador. Se ha levantado la alerta»

«…»

«Mi avión sale en cinco horas»

«Qu…oh…ok…» Emma se quedó quieta en el sitio, Regina de espaldas a ella. Hubiera querido chillar y suplicar que se quedase, pero sabía que nada cambiaría. Sin embargo, había usado todos sus encantos, así como la buena voluntad de Henry, pero nada se logró…Regina iba a marcharse.

Regina se dio la vuelta, café en mano, y se lo tendió a la joven

«Gracias»

«Voy a ducharme»

«Te lo ruego…No tan rápido…» le suplicó Emma

Regina suspiró y se acercó a ella, apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro.

«Ralentizar las cosas no hará sino volverlas más difíciles»

«Lo sé, pero…»

«Por favor…» ella la besó furtivamente en la mejilla antes de subir y encerrarse en el cuarto de baño, dejando a Emma enfurruñada ante su café, hasta que Henry bajó.

«Buenos días…»

«Hey, Henry…¿Has dormido bien? ¿Has soñado con tu montaña de regalos?»

«Sí…¿Dónde está Regina?»

«En la ducha…Henry, regresa a San Francisco, su avión sale en cinco horas»

«…»

Ante la cara de desilusión de si hijo, ella le tendió los brazos

«Ven aquí» él se anidó en ellos y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su madre.

«No es justo…» refunfuñó

«Lo sé»

«Acabamos de encontrarle, hemos vuelto a hacer cosas juntos…»

«Lo sé…»

«Realmente no es nada justo» dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

«Henry, cariño, mírame. No…no la vamos a perder de nuevo, ¿ok? Sabemos dónde vive, iremos a verla»

«¿Y si se muda otra vez? ¿Si desaparece en Canadá? ¿Y tardamos otro año en encontrarla?»

«Yo la encontraría…Siempre la encontraría. Es una cosa de familia» dijo con una sonrisa a la que el pequeño respondió tímidamente «¿Quieres desayunar?»

«Sí»

Se sentó a la mesa y cuando Emma se disponía a prepararle un tazón de gachas, Regina bajó

«Buenos días Henry» dijo depositando un beso en su frente antes de ver lo que iba a hacer Emma «¿Qué…? ¡Déjame a mí!» dijo dando un golpe con la cadera para alejar a Emma de los fogones.

«¡Hey! Mis gachas son muy ricas, ¿eh, Henry?»

«Hm, hm» dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza

«Me da igual. Yo estoy aquí y le voy a hacer tortitas dignas de su nombre»

«Pero ¿y cuando no estés, qué?»

«…»

Un silenció se hizo en la cocina antes de que Regina carraspease y tomase posesión de la cocina

«¿Tú…no ibas a hacer tortitas?»

«Tienes razón, mejor hacer las gachas. Pero no de cualquier manera. Te voy a enseñar una versión menos calórica e igual de buena»

Emma le sonrió dulcemente, aunque le habría gustado que Regina se quedase para que le enseñara otras recetas. Así que se contentó con mirar a la joven y escuchar sus explicaciones sobre qué añadir o qué quitar…

Regina le sugirió que tomase notas, pero Emma le dijo que sería suficiente con llamarla para que se lo recordase.

«Toma»

«¿Pepitas de chocolate? ¿Tengo el derecho?» se asombró Henry

«Sí, puedes» dijo divertida Regina

Los tres desayunaron en una calma relativa, Henry no dejaba de hacer alabanzas sobre su fiesta de cumpleaños y de la fabulosa tarta que se ganó la unanimidad de los invitados. Evidentemente, Emma no mencionó el altercado con Snow en la cocina, sabiendo muy bien que tendría que lidiar con ello a su tiempo, es decir, cuando Regina se marchara.

«Pronto será la hora…»

«¿Qué? Pero…¿tan pronto?»

«A causa de Amber» la perra lloriqueó «Meter a un perro en su compartimento requiere más tiempo»

«¿Cuánto tiempo de vuelo?»

«Solo he podido coger un vuelo hasta las Vegas. El resto lo haré en tren, ya que los vuelos chárter, a última hora, no aceptan a perros»

«Oh…¿Y en total?»

«Estaré en San Francisco sobre las 20:00»

«¡Es una señal, deberías quedarte!» afirmó Emma

«Voy a hacer mi maleta»

«Henry, ve a ducharte» Regina frunció el ceño «Bah, ¿qué? ¿No creerás que vamos a dejarte ir al aeropuerto sola?»

Entonces Regina sonrió y Henry saltó de su silla para desaparecer en el cuarto de baño. Emma siguió a Regina a la habitación y mientras la joven hacía su maleta, Emma tomó una ducha rápida antes de vestirse y seguir a Regina al hall.

«¿Qué le estás dando?» preguntó la bella rubia al ver que Regina le daba una pastilla a Amber.

«Es para que duerma durante el viaje, el efecto dura dos horas. Así estará menos nerviosa durante el vuelo»

«Oh, ok. HENRY, ¿ESTÁS LISTO?» grito haciendo sobresaltarse a Regina

«Encantador…»

«Ríete, pero lo vas a echar de menos, lo sé» sonrió ella

«Seguramente. Voy a meterla en el coche»

Henry bajó y en poco minutos, la mansión cerrada, subieron al coche, con dirección al aeropuerto. El trayecto, como era de esperar, se hizo en un silencio mórbido, incluso Amber se había echado al lado de Henry, muda, aunque cada cierto tiempo lloriqueaba porque el coche la disgustaba. Después de dos horas y media de coche, llegaron finalmente al aeropuerto y Regina condujo a Amber hacia los servicios puestos a disposición para el traslado de animales.

Emma le dijo un adiós solemne con una caricia detrás de la oreja y un beso en su hocico, mientras que Henry fue más expresivo, arrodillándose delante de ella y cogiéndola por el collar, le dio un expansivo abrazo. Después de haber lamido el rostro de Henry y antes de que este muriera bañado en babas, él le murmuró

«Cuida de mamá, ¿ok? Serás mis ojos» dijo antes de que una lágrima cayera cuando un empleado vino a buscar a la perra para meterla en su compartimento.

«Bien…¿Estás segura, no?» probó Emma una última vez, aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta.

«Segura. Y ahora que sabes dónde vivo, ¡sois bienvenidos en las próximas vacaciones!» dijo fingiendo una insegura alegría.

Henry le sonrió tristemente antes de tomarla en sus brazos, que se hacían cada vez más fuertes a medida que crecía. Regina no rechazó el abrazo y lo estrechó también fuertemente.

«Te voy a echar de menos, mamá…»

Esa vez, desde su llegada, ella no lo corrigió. Él era su hijo, ella era su madre. A continuación él se separó y se alejó un poco para dejar que sus madres se despidieran convenientemente. Emma se acercó con una sonrisa crispada en el rostro y le tomó las manos.

«Mierda, Regina, te voy a echar de menos…»

«En cambio tu lenguaje, no…» dijo sarcásticamente la bella morena

«Me hubiera gustado tanto que estuviéramos juntas»

«Pero estamos en un callejón sin salida, lo sabes. De momento las cosas son así…quizás un día cambien»

«Mucho tiempo. Y tú me faltas ya…»

Ella se acercó y la besó dulcemente, tiernamente, aprovechando cada segundo…Después Regina se separó cuando escuchó una voz llamando a los pasajeros con destino Las Vegas.

«Es la hora»

«¡Te prometo llamarte por teléfono en cuanto llegues, escribirte, ir las próximas vacaciones!»

Regina sonrió y dadas de la mano se encaminaron hacia la puerta que daba a la sala de embarque. Así se dijeron adiós, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después ella desapareció entre la muchedumbre de pasajeros, Henry aferrándose fuertemente a Emma, consolándose mutuamente.

«¡La veremos pronto, te lo juro!»

Y juntos vieron el avión de Regina despegar y desaparecer en el horizonte. Se dieron las manos e intercambiaron una triste mirada.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorpresa**

El vuelo fue fácil para Regina, en cambio, el trayecto en tren se hizo más largo y pesado. Amber ya no aguantaba en su sitio, obligando a Regina a pasar la mitad del tiempo en los pasillos para no molestar a los otros pasajeros.

Una vez en San Francisco, sintió su pulmones llenarse del aire yodado. Comprendió hasta qué punto había echado de menos esa ciudad. Incluso Amber parecía feliz de nuevo, no solo por dejar ese maldito tren, sino también por reencontrar terreno conocido. Después de más de seis horas de viaje, Regina estaba extenuada.

Después de alquilar un coche, volvieron a casa. Parada, frente al edificio, le pareció como si hubiesen pasado meses desde su marcha. Tantas cosas habían pasado: la llegada de Emma, su vuelta a Storybrooke, su encuentro con Henry y el resto del pueblo…Y finalmente, hela aquí, en su casa, porque sí, era incuestionable que esa ciudad, ese apartamento eran su casa.

Tomó su maleta y subió hasta su apartamento. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta, miró de forma mecánica su teléfono…Pero nada. ¿De verdad pensaba que Emma mantendría su promesa tan fácilmente?

Suspiró mientras Amber arañaba frenéticamente la puerta.

«Hey, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Ansiosa por entrar en casa, eh?» La perra lloriqueó más alto y arañó más profundamente hasta que Regina consintió en abrir. Amber salió disparada hacia el salón, casi haciendo caer a Regina. «¡Hey!»

Pero rápidamente comprendió el interés y la excitación de la perra, esta se dirigió hacia el sofá en el que había una persona, escondida tras un inmenso periódico desplegado.

«Pero…¿qué…quién…?» la persona bajo entonces el periódico y el corazón de Regina se saltó un latido «¿Hen…Henry?»

El pequeño, sentado en medio del sofá, todo sonriente, dejó el periódico de lado para acariciar y besar a Amber que agitaba su cola con alegría y vigor, acompañándolo con ladridos.

«Henry, pero…¿qué estás haciendo aquí?»

«Nos llevó como dos segundos después de tu partida. Supimos lo que teníamos que hacer» dijo todo sonriente

«¿Nos?»

«Nos» lanzó una voz femenina detrás de ella. Regina se dio la vuelta y vio a Emma salir de la cocina, también ella con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro «Ya hice una estupidez al dejarte marchar una vez…» dijo acercándose a ella «No quería repetir lo mismo»

«Pero…Emma…»

«Lo comprendimos al segundo de despegar tu avión. ¿Sabías que un niño en menos impedimento que un perro para encontrar un vuelo rápido y directo?» dijo sonriendo

«A penas hemos tardado tres horas en venir. Nos ha dejado tiempo para acostumbrarnos a eso» dijo Henry acercándose a su madre.

«Sabía que mis locos años de delincuente me ayudarían para entrar en tu casa ilegalmente» dijo divertida Emma agitando un clip.

«Pero…¿la escuela? ¿Y tu trabajo?»

«Me da igual, todo eso es material. Inscribiremos a Henry aquí el próximo semestre, en cuanto a mí, voy a buscar cualquier cosa en esta inmensa ciudad, algo habrá»

«Pero, ¿tus cosas? ¿Tu ropa? ¿Y tus padres…?» suspiró una Regina completamente descolocada.

«No te preocupes por eso. Uno, soy bastante grande para hacer lo que quiera de mi vida, y dos, las cosas se pueden volver a comprar aquí. En lo que queda del mes pasaré por Storybrooke, y en cuanto a mis padres, he hablado con ellos antes de partir»

«Su reacción ha debido ser…»

«¡A la mierda su reacción! Yo estoy contigo, nosotros estamos contigo. Y créeme, no estamos dispuestos a dejarte. Así que ahora la cuestión es: ¿nos quieres tú aquí, contigo?»

Regina miró a Emma, después a Henry y, de nuevo a Emma que esperaba febrilmente su respuesta. Regina estaba perdida, pero al mismo tiempo, la sensación que sentía al ver a Henry y a Emma en su casa…

«Sí» suspiró dulcemente

«¿Q…qué? ¿Qué decías?» preguntó divertida Emma

«He dicho…sí, deseo que os quedéis»

Henry y Emma intercambiaron una sonrisa, y Henry tomó a su madre en sus brazos

«Entonces, ¿vamos a vivir juntos?»

«Sí, juntos» suspiró Regina como si esperara eso desde hacía meses, años…Emma le acarició la mejilla y le murmuró

«Te amo…» antes de besarla tiernamente

Regina sonrió y le respondió tiernamente

«Yo también»

Amber se hizo notar ladrando y saltando por todos sitios. Ellos se separaron y Henry se arrodilló para jugar con la perra.

«Estoy ansioso para que nos enseñes la ciudad»

Regina se estremeció pensando en todas las cosas que harían juntos: caminar por la arena, paseando a Amber, ir de tiendas, ir a Los Ángeles, Emma siempre había soñado con eso.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bueno, aquí llega el último capítulo de este fic. A mí la primera vez que lo leí me gustó mucho, y ahora al traducirlo me he enamorado un poquito más de esta Regina que ha sabido dejar atrás su pasado y no dejarse amilanar, y de Emma, que también por una vez ha sabido luchar por lo que quiere y hacerle frente a sus padres. Os dejo leer, y ya no veremos con otra historia, que ya tengo elegida.**

**Happy Ending**

«¡Henry, Henry, es la hora, date prisa!»

«Ya, pero…»

«¡Rápido! Acaban de llamarme, ¡es el momento!»

Emma y Henry se dieron prisa en volver del colegio, donde ya estaba desde hacía dos años, y del que la joven acababa de ir a buscar a su hijo.

En el coche, la tensión era palpable: Emma tenía las manos sudadas, crispadas sobre el volante, preguntando sin cesar a su hijo hacía cuando que habían salido.

«Mamá, ya, todo va a ir bien»

«No, no lo creo. Le había prometido a tu madre estar ahí en ese momento. Va a matarme, cuando pueda hacerlo. Estaba segura que tendría tiempo de venir a buscarte»

«Mamá, relájate. Ella no te lo tendrá en cuenta…En fin, no por el momento…»

«Ya, super reconfortante. Venga, démonos prisa en llegar antes de que todo acabe, si no, creo que podemos hacer una cruz sobre el matrimonio, eh…»

Condujeron tan rápido como pudieron, al límite de lo legal antes de pararse ante el edificio. No se tomaron la molestia de coger el ascensor, y subieron las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro.

Regina había deseado que pasara en su casa, no fuera. Ella se sentía bien y segura para ese momento, lo que era primordial y Emma no había hecho sino que acceder a su demanda, concediéndole todo lo que quería desde que se habían enterado de la buena noticia.

Cuando entraron estrepitosamente en el apartamento, Emma se dirigió hacia la habitación donde fue detenida por una mujer.

«Yo…¿puedo entrar? ¿No es demasiado tarde, no?»

La joven mujer le sonrió y la dejó entrar, mientras que Henry, se quedó atrás y se sentó en el sofá, triturándose nerviosamente los dedos. Esperaban eso desde hacía meses, se habían preparado, habían tomado todas las precauciones.

Y al cabo de una hora interminable, Emma salió, casi igual de cansada que su media naranja.

«¿Y, y?» soltó Henry, contento

Emma parecía totalmente desorientada.

«Son…son trillizos»

«¿Qué? ¿En serio?» dijo él saltando del sofá «Yo…¿puedo verla?»

Un hombre salió entonces del cuarto y dio su aprobación para que el adolescente entrara. Cuando entró, la luz estaba difuminada, y un silencio reinaba. Sujeto por los hombros y guiado por Emma, rodeó la cama donde se encontraba su madre, visiblemente fatigada, pero feliz.

«¿Todo bien?» preguntó él

«Sí…» suspiró Regina, feliz «Acércate, no tengas miedo»

«Yo…no deseo asustarlos…»

«No te preocupes. Ven»

Emma lo siguió y cuando vieron las tres maravillas pataleando, sonrieron sin poder evitarlo.

«¡Son tan monos! Y tan pequeños»

«Una hembra y dos machos» suspiró Regina incorporándose, dispuesta a mostrar a esas tres maravillas y presentarlas al resto de la familia.

«Yo…¿Puedo coger uno?»

«Ten cuidado»

El adolescente se inclinó y tomo cautelosamente uno de los bebés que apenas abrió los ojos.

«¿Cómo vamos a llamarlos?»

«Tu madre y yo hemos decidido que cada uno elijamos un nombre. Así que, si lo deseas, tú le podrás un nombre a ese»

«¡Guay! ¿Vamos…a quedarnos con todos?»

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada antes de posarla sobre Amber, echada en una manta en el suelo, visiblemente fatigada, lamiendo el cráneo de dos pequeños cachorritos que acababan de nacer.

Sí, Regina había querido que diese a luz en su casa. Fue Amber quien había elegido el sitio echándose después de una hora dando vueltas. Una vez elegido el sitio, Regina había llamado al veterinario para viniera a controlar. Emma entonces había prometido ir a buscar a Henry antes de que lo serio comenzase, pero de camino, Regina la había llamado diciéndole que el parto había comenzado y que solo era cuestión de minutos.

Todo había comenzado cuando Amber había conocido a un perro mientras paseaban por la playa. Solo bastaron pocos minutos detrás de un bungalow y tres semanas después, Emma señaló que Amber estaba más gordita. A pesar del ejercicio y del régimen, Amber no dejaba de coger volumen. Emma entonces, había convencido a Regina para ir a ver a un veterinario que les dio la buena nueva un tiempo después.

Y a pesar de los meses de preparación, una cuestión quedaba en el aire: ¿qué hacer con los cachorritos una vez nacidos? Emma y Henry habían logrado convencer a Regina para que al menos se quedasen con uno, sin saber todavía cuántos iban a venir.

«¿Entonces?»

«Yo…no lo sé…cuatro perros en casa es demasiado…» constató Regina

«¡Solo tenemos que mudarnos y coger una casa!» dijo Henry contento

«Henry…»

«¿Qué? Hace meses que hablamos de ello porque no es justo para Amber que se quede sola todo el día en el apartamento. Si tenemos una casa, al menos podría salir al jardín»

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Regina suspirara

«De todas maneras no podemos separar a los pequeños antes del destete»

«Él tiene razón, ¿sabes?... Quiero decir, en cuando a la casa» murmuró Emma.

«Henry, ¿puedes vigilar a los pequeños?»

«¡Claro!» dijo sentándose al lado de Amber «¡Te has portado bien, guapa!» la perra suspiró lanzándole una mirada cansada, pero aceptó evidentemente las caricias, mientras echaba un ojo a sus tres cachorros que buscaban mamar. Emma arrastró a Regina a la otra habitación, ya que a la bella morena le costaba perder de vista a su extenuada perra.

«Emma…Una casa, ¿de verdad?»

«Bueno sí…Ya sabes…Con Amber, pensaba que podríamos agrandar un poco más la familia…y que una habitación de más no estaría mal»

Entonces Regina suspiró…Con el embarazo de Amber había llegado la conversación sobre posibles hijos. Y aunque ninguna de las dos estaba en contra de esa idea, se habían puesto de acuerdo para no precipitar las cosas: hacía dos años que Henry y Emma se habían instalado en casa de Regina. Henry había entrado en el colegio que estaba cerca del apartamento y Emma había encontrado un trabajo en un bar de moda del puerto como gerente. La vida y los días pasaban apaciblemente para ellos.

La relación con Snow y David no se había deteriorado, pero tampoco había mejorado. Aún decididos en regresar al Bosque Encantado, habían reiterado, numerosas veces, su petición, incluso incluyendo a Regina en su plan, pero Emma finalmente había encontrado su equilibrio con Regina y Henry y en absoluto contaba con dar su brazo a torcer. Grandes proyectos se les ponían delante a las dos.

Emma había pedido matrimonio a Regina, de la forma más romántica que se pude imaginar: en la playa, con mantel sobre la arena, pic-nic de lujo…Regina había aceptado entusiasmada y Henry no se quedó atrás.

«Emma…Es…es una decisión…para no tomar a la ligera»

«Te amo Gina, estoy loca por ti. Ser tu mujer es lo más bello que podía sucederme. Ser la madre de tu hijo, mucho más»

«Stella» interrumpió Regina

«¿Pe…perdón?»

«El nombre de la cachorrita…Stella» respondió Regina

Emma comprendió que al aceptar dar nombre a los cachorritos, estaba dando implícitamente su bendición para aceptar los perritos y agrandar la familia, y…por ende, la casa…

«Te amo…» murmuró Emma besando tiernamente a su futura mujer.

* * *

La puesta de sol daba al cielo un tono rojizo onírico. Emma y Regina estaban sentadas en la arena, sujetando cada una a un cachorrito, mientras que el tercero dormía entre ellas. Las dos mujeres miraban amorosamente a su hijo jugando con Amber, lanzándole un palo que a ella le gustaba traérselo para seguir con el juego.

«Estoy bien así…» suspiró Regina

«Es verdad, señora Swan Mills»

Al escuchar ese nombre, la bella morena no pudo sino sonreír: qué bien sonaba a sus oídos. Al lado de su mujer, sus perros a su alrededor, su hijo creciendo feliz día a día y Amber que había salvado y cambiado la vida de muchas personas.

«¿No crees que Amber ha engordado?»

«¡Ah no! ¡Dos veces no!» se alteró Regina

«¿No piensas que sus hijos la habrán…en fin ya sabes…?»

«Poco probable, ya que los hemos esterilizados»

«Creo que Sun cada día se vuelve más claro…en cuanto a Smarties…»

Regina hizo una mueca al escuchar ese nombre. Al haber dado libertad a su mujer y a su hijo para elegir los nombres de los machos, no tenía ningún derecho de echarse atrás. Emma eligió el nombre de Sun por su tonalidad más clara que la de sus hermanos, mientras que Henry eligió Smarties a causa de las manchas en su piel, heredadas seguramente de su padre.

«No te preocupes, tendremos cuidado en encontrar un nombre mejor para esta» dijo Emma acariciando el redondeado vientre de cinco meses de su mujer.

Ahí estaba. En ese momento preciso Regina lo sintió. En ese momento preciso en que la felicidad que la envolvía tomaba toda su amplitud. En ese momento en que sintiendo la mano de su mujer sobre su vientre, la vida creciendo en ella, su hijo haciéndose un gran muchacho y su camada de perros formando parte de su familia…Es en ese momento en que Regina lo pensó…Finalmente había encontrado su final feliz.

**FIN**


End file.
